The Ancient Scrawlings V: Skyrim
by Mangaguitar96
Summary: Gajeel Redfox survived the Dragon Attack at Helgen and is now on a mission to end the return of the dragons.But after slaying a dragon, Gajeel discovers he is the DragonBorn, someone born with the blood of a dragon and is destined to end the dragon's from the legend's rein of terror. Join Gajeel and his housecarl Levy as they journey across Skyrim to fulfill his destiny.(Skyrim AU)
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Ok, this one was in my head for awhile. I did a one-shot of this during Gajevy week, but I truly felt a lot was unexplained. I decided to do a little changing here and there with the story and make it more understandable to those who don't know the game. I took a lot of time thinking it over and I decided to make this the Main Storyline of the Skyrim and add a Fairy Tail twist, so I made some changes to the names of the characters,but I kept the Skyrim aspect in it. Levy will appear later on in the story, but right now we're following what's going on with Gajeel. I will be adding Dragon Language in the story since it appears a lot in the game so I will translate them at the ending of each chapter that has Dragon tongue plus I will be adding Loading Screen Quotes from the game in the beginning of every chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. WARNING: THIS SERIES CONTAINS VIOLENCE, LIKE THE VIDEOGAME THE SERIES WILL BE RATED M.**

* * *

 **ACT I: The DragonBorn's Return.**

 _"And the Scrolls have foretold, of black wings in the cold, That when brothers wage war come unfurled! Acnologia, Bane of Kings, ancient shadow unbound, With a hunger to swallow the world! "- Song of the Dragonborn_

 **Chapter 1: Unbound.**

Darkness. That's all he could see at this moment; pure darkness. He knew he wasn't inside a dark room or blindfolded, because his head ached and his eyelids felt heavy. As the pain in his head subsided slightly, he began to hear something; horses. They were trotting through the hard, dusty roads and carrying something. A carriage? Definitley a carriage. But the thing was, where was he? The pain in his head subsided and he now had enough strength in his eyelids to open them. When he did, his vision was blurred. It didn't surprise him to be honest, he was out cold for quite sometime. He looked down at himself and noticed it right away; he was wearing ragged clothing and his wrists were bound together. He was a prisoner.

"You're awake!" a voice called to him. The man looked up and found a soldier, bound just like he was looking at him. The man, (Jet he believed he was called) sadly smiled "You tried to hop the border; into Cyrodiil. That's why you're here, it's obvious you're innocent! You had to have been mistaken for a Dragneel Rebel when you were arrested. Those damn Imperials ambushed us, just like you and that horse thief over there."

"Hey!" said the thief "If it wasn't for you Dragneel rebellion bastards I would have stolen that stupid horse and would have been half way to Hammerfell by now!"

"We're all brothers in binds now, thief." the thief looked at the man with a pleading look "You know we're innocent! We don't belong here!" then he looked at a young man with short black hair who was bound and gagged and sitting next to our hero.

"And what about you?!" the thief screamed "Dear Gods, what happened to you?!"

"Watch who you're talking too!" Jet screamed "That's Zeref Dragneel your talking too! Our true king!"

"Z-Zeref Dragneel?" replied the thief "The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they've captured you... Oh gods, where are they taking us?"

"All I can say, is that Sovernguard awaits." Our hero looked at the rebel soldier with disbelief. Sweat began to run down his tan skin, his blood red eyes shrunk in fear and terror.

"Hey, horse thief," Jet began "where are you from?"

"W-what does that matter to you?!" the thief asked in a scared tone.

"A Nord's last thoughts, should be about home." a moment of silence passed before he replied:

"Rorikstead. I-I'm from Rorikstead." The carriage made it's way into a nearby town where it's walls were high and mighty.

"We're approaching Helgen. Funny, the great Imperial walls use to make me feel safe when I was a boy. " The four prisoners entered the city and noticed the residence watching them.

"Ma!" a little boy called out "Look! The prisoners are here!"

"Go in the house son." The mother ushered her child into the house.

"But I want to watch the prisoners."

"Get in the house I said." The wagon was almost at it's final destination when Jet spoke up.

"You know," he laughed "I use to be sweet on a girl from this town. I wonder if her mother still brews that mead with the juniper berries." The carriage filled with prisoners stopped at it's destination and got everything ready.

"Prisoners!" the captian of this group of Imperial soldiers called out "Out of the cart!"

"Why are we stopping?!" asked the horse thief.

"Why do you think?" Jet asked "End of the line. Our time is up."

"No! This can't be happening, it just can't!"

"I said Prisoners!" the Imperial Captian screamed "Out of the wagon!" The four prisoners made their way out of the carriage and got in line.

"When I call your name, come forward." said the Captain's assistant "Zeref Dragneel!" Zeref, who was still bound and gagged walked forward and looked up.

"You're here for treason." The Captain commented "Not only are you here for treason, but also for the murder of the High King, starting the Rebellion, and plummeting Skyrim into chaos. How do you plead?" No words came from Zeref "I'll take that as guilty."

"That's not fair!" Jet screamed "You're not giving him a fair trial!"

"Silence! He lost his right to a fair trial the moment he killed the king! Zeref, you are sentenced to death by be-heading for your actions." Zeref walked away to the headsmen's line.

"Torafuzar!" screamed the Captain's assistant.

"No!" The horse thief screamed.

"You're here for the theft of a horse. You're sentence will be de-"

"No! I'm innocent I tell you!" The thief called Torafuzar ran away from the scene, trying his best to escape and not be executed. But the moment he was 50 feet away, a nearby archer shot an arrow and directly hit Torafuzar; killing him instantly.

"Anyone else want to make a run for it?!" The Captain screamed. Silence. The Captain's assistant looked through the crowd and soon, found our hero.

"Wait, you over there! Please come forward." Our hero walked forward like requested "Who are you?" The man didn't speak for a second before saying something in a gruff voice.

"Gajeel." he replied "Gajeel Redfox." The Captain's assistant looked at the list.

"That name's not on the list." the assistant said "Captain, what do we do with this Nord?"

"Let him be executed." she shrugged.

"You fucking serious?!" Gajeel screamed.

"But Captain!" The assistant pleaded "He didn't do anything, he shouldn't even be here!"

"Mest." The Imperial Captain said to the assistant with an angry glare in her eye "Do you dare defy my orders? If not, let him go to the chopping block."

"Yes Ma'am." the man called Mest sighed sadly. He looked up at Gajeel with sadness and regret in his eyes "I'm sorry. At least you'll die in your homeland."

"That doesn't bring much fucking comfort pal!" Gajeel screamed "I got rights and your pals are ripping those away from me!" As Gajeel made his way to the chopping block an unusual sound ripped through the sky in the distance. It sounded like the roar of an animal.

"What was that?" Mest asked.

"Sounded demonic." Jet replied.

"Ignore it." The Captain ordered "Ok! The rebel on the left, to the block!" Gajeel watched as a Rebel made his way to the block and noticed a priestess giving him a prayer.

"May the 8 Divines bless you on your journey to Sovernguard." She preached.

"Shut up!" the rebel screamed "I don't need your preaching. Rather die in peace!"

"Your funeral." The rebel kneeled before the chopping block and the executioner lifted the axe and cut the rebel's head right off.

"Next! The Nord in the rags!" screamed the Captain; she was referring to Gajeel. Before Gajeel could even take a step, the roar from earlier returned; only louder.

"There it is again." Mest said.

"I said. NEXT PRISONER!" Gajeel unwillingly made his way up to the chopping block and knelt down, resting his head on the block and looking up at the executioner. The exocutioner began to get ready to swing the axe when the roar heard earlier reached a new level of loud.

"LOOK!" a prisoner screamed "Dear Gods! Someone do something!" Gajeel looked up above the executioner and couldn't believe his eyes; there, flying in circles and now landing on the watch tower, knocking the executioner to the ground was a large black dragon with blue markings.

"By the Gods!" someone screamed "What is that thing?!" The dragon took a deep breath and let out a roar, one that sent everyone stumbling back. He then sent another; one that caused meteors to rain from the heavens. They crashed to the ground and caused Gajeel to fall off the chopping block. The moment he looked up, he witnessed the town go into complete chaos. Debris from the attack, burnt corpses, people trying to escape. It was a nightmare. But there was one thing he was certain about; he had to escape.

Gajeel propped himself up and began to make a run for it. Another watch tower was nearby and some of the prisoners had taken refuge there. Gajeel ran as fast as he feet would allow him and soon made it to the tower, where some of the prisoners sat and waited or tended to the injured.

"By the Gods!" Jet exclaimed now unbound "I can't believe what I saw! Jarl Zeref, was that what I thought it was? Are the legends true?" Gajeel looked up and found Jarl Zeref Dragneel, back to the wall, completely unbound and un-gagged looking at his two fur boot covered feet.

"Legends don't burn down villages." he explained "We need to get out of here immediately!"

"How the hell are we gonna do that?!" Gajeel screamed "We can't go fucking prancing out the front gate!"

"Take to high ground! Go out through the top of the watch tower!" The rebels and Gajeel made their way up the stairs to try and get to higher ground, but were shocked to find the path blocked.

"How are we gonna get out now?!" just before they could think of another way out, the dragon busted a hole through the wall and tried to attack. The Rebels and Gajeel ducked and avoided the fire breath attack "That hole will do!"

Gajeel took a running start and soon jumped into a destroyed yet abandoned home. He made his way through the debris, avoiding every attack or falling piece of building before coming to a clearing and sticking to the wall when the dragon let out a fiery breath. But before Gajeel could move, he heard the dragon talk: _"Zu'u Acnologia. Zok sahrot do naan ko Lein! Zu'u lost daal."_ Whatever that dragon said it was foreign to Gajeel. But now wasn't the time to worry over that. As he continued to run, he came across a clearing,finding Mest nearby.

"Gajeel!" he screamed "Come quick! I know a way out of here! I can cut you loose when we get in." Unsure whether or not to trust the Nord soldier, Gajeel made way to the place Mest found, realizing he had no choice in this situation.

* * *

Mest closed the door and locked it tight. The dragon that was attacking let out another mighty roar and caused the stone building to shake.

"We're safe." Mest sighed with relief "But not for long, we're going to have to get moving. Let me cut you free." He took Gajeel's bounded wrists and cut the bonds off his hands to set him free "I'm sorry about what my comrades have done to you. I can see it was all a misunderstanding."

"Tch." Gajeel scoffed "I don't give a shit right now. Let's get out of here before that dragon makes a meal out of us!"

"You're right. We need to get out of here. There has to be some armor lying around here; take whatever you need. Helmet, gauntlets, armor, boots and a weapon. You're going to need it."

Nodding, Gajeel went over to a chest filled with armor an Imperial soldier would need. He quickly threw off his ragged robes and foot wraps and placed on the armor. He noticed right away that his long back hair was sticking out of the helmet.

"Great! I'll open the doors and we can get out of here!" Mest smiled. Mest went over to the door and opened it. But what he didn't expect was a group of Dragneel soldiers to attack him and Gajeel "Draw your weapon! We gotta win this!" Gajeel drawn out his sword and began to slash wildly at the enemy.

"Wait a fucking minute!" Gajeel screamed "There's a dragon on the loose and you guys only care about killing us?! Assholes! Common enemy here!" They fought and slaughtered until all their enemies were dead.

"Damn." Mest mumbled "Dragneel's. There's gonna be more of them around here I know it. We got to get out of here as soon as possible." They walked through the corridor and soon, another rumble was felt and the ceiling caved in, blocking the way out.

"Damn dragon isn't gonna give up is he?" Gajeel asked.

"Not until it killed everyone in sight. Come on! I know another way, we can get supplies in there while we're at it." He opened a door and began to grab a few things. Gajeel, seeing this as an opportunity, grabbed some Septims (money) lying around, some healing potions, more weapons, food and stamina potions. Once he was ready, he made his way out with Mest.

* * *

"What the fuck?!" Gajeel screamed when he and Mest entered a new room "You sickos got a torture room?!" It was true. Gajeel and Mest walked into a room filled with cages, dried blood, skeletons hanging from their cages, corpses littering the cages and torture devices on the tables.

"Yeah." Mest sighed "It's to get information on the other side. We don't use them as much, our last prisoners are all dead." As they walked into the chamber, they found the torturer and his assistant.

"Mest." said the torturer "What's going on up there?"

"We need to evacuate Org. A dragon started attacking the town!"

"Well, I'm not budging." Org huffed "Dragon or not, I got a lot of memories here. I won't function well in the outside world."

"I'm going." the assistant replied "Let's get out of here!" Gajeel, who was busy lock picking the cells and stealing off the corpses, stopped when he finished and made his way into a nearby cave.

"We're almost out." Mest told Gajeel.

"How can ya tell?" Gajeel asked.

"I explored this area when I first started here. Seems to me an earthquake broke the wall between Helgen and this cave years ago. We never got around to repairing it."

"Thank Gods ya didn't." they made their way through the cave, sneaking past the Dragneel Rebels who were looking to get out. Just as they continued through the cave, Mest stopped him.

"Get down quick!" Mest said in a hushed whisper "There's a bear here." Gajeel looked up and found out Mest was right; there was a bear here "We're going to have to sneak our way out. Crouch down and let's move!" Gajeel and Mest moved in a crouching positon and began sneak their way out. Gajeel's foot hit a rock which immediately clicked against a few other pebbles. It stirred the bear for a moment but it immediately fell asleep. Letting out a sigh of relief, Gajeel and Mest made their way out of the cave and into the open world.

* * *

The bright midday sun of Skyrim shined down on the two Nords. Gajeel blinked a few times and took a whiff of the fresh air; freedom never smelled so good.

"GET DOWN!" Mest screamed. He grabbed Gajeel to a nearby rock and pulled him down.

"Ow! What the fuck?!" Gajeel screamed. He looked up from the rock Mest pulled him behind and his eyes grew wide; it was that dragon. He finished attacking Helgen and was now flying away from the destroyed town and not going anywhere near Gajeel and Mest.

"We're safe." Mest sighed "That lizard's gone." He looked down in dismay and uncertainty "I can't believe it, I heard of tales about how dragons ruled over Skyrim, but I never thought they existed until now."

"So what's gonna happen now?" Gajeel asked while blowing a strand of hair out of his eyes.

"I'm not sure. We're going to have to warn someone." Gajeel looked up the dusty road and spotted something in the distance; a village.

"That's RiverWood!" Mest shouted "I forgot that it was nearby! My Uncle is the town blacksmith, he could help us!"

"I guess we're going that way?" Gajeel asked.

"Yes, it's our best bet. My Uncle can give you some better armor and gear. And the town trader could give you some supplies. You're now free to wander Skyrim as you choose!" a small smile appeared on Gajeel's lips when he heard that "Come on, I'm sure my aunt and uncle would be happy to help." With a quick nod, Gajeel followed his fellow Nord down the path to RiverWood, beginning his journey on the right foot.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Ok, I've read quite a few Skyrim fanfics where Gajeel is a RedGuard. My honest opinion, I think he'd be a Nord. Now a lot of people think Nords are all light skinned with blonde hair, the truth is they aren't. RedGuards from my experience in The Elder Scrolls Series is mostly a darker skin tone and their hair is more frizzled or can be put in dreadlocks. It's mostly common for Nords to be fair skinned with blonde hair but when I was designing my character, I found out I can make her skintone a little darker (more to Gajeel's tone) and their hair can also be made darker. So my Skyrim Character has black hair and contrasts perfectly with her light skin tone. And not only that, Gajeel screams Nord. Don't worry, their will be other races besides Nords in the series; but you will see Nords mostly because Skyrim is a Nord runned country.

 _"Zu'u Acnologia. Zok sahrot do naan ko Lein! Zu'u lost daal." = "I am Acnologia. Most mighty of any in the World! I have returned."_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Here's Chapter 2! A lot went on but it's only a matter of time before we meet Levy The HouseCarl! I hope you all like it! Also, this series will update **every 2 weeks**.

* * *

 _"Each of the nine Holds is governed by a Jarl. The Jarls are largely independent, but they swear fealty to Skyrim's High King."_

 **Chapter 2: Before the Storm.**

Gajeel and Mest walked down the long mountian road and did their best to follow the river. Gajeel was just following Mest's words on getting to RiverWood: _"Follow the river, you'll find RiverWood!"._ Eventually, an archway appeared along with a small town behind it and a lumbermill. From what Gajeel could makeout, the entire town was made from lumber, which didn't surprise him since most small towns in Skyrim were lumber made from what he heard.

"We're here!" Mest screamed happily "My uncle's shop isn't too far!" Mest ran ahead of Gajeel and passed the archway.

"Oi!" Gajeel screamed "Wait up!" he began to speed up in order to catch up with Mest.

* * *

A middle-aged man with a receding hairline, smoking a pipe was working at his forge. Taking out pieces of hot, cut iron and hammering it until it was straight. He placed the iron into the bucket of water and a sizzling noise could be heard.

"Uncle Wakaba!" Mest screamed. The blacksmith looked up and his face contorted into that of something of surprise.

"Mest!" the Blacksmith Wakaba screamed "The hell's going on?!" He dropped his tools and ran over to his nephew "Millgana! Come quick! Mest is here and he brought a friend!" A plump woman and their daughter who had to be close to twelve walked outside the house and looked in surprise.

"Mest!" the woman called Millgana squeaked delightedly "It's so good to see you!"

"Cousin Mest!" the girl screamed. She ran over to her older cousin and hugged him tightly.

"It's great to see you all!" Mest smiled "This is my friend Gajeel, we 'met' at Helgen."

Gajeel grunted a hello to the family at that moment Mest decided to speak seriously "Hey, Uncle Wakaba, Aunt Millgana, can you, me and Gajeel speak in private? We have a pretty bad situation on our hands." Mest's aunt and uncle looked at the two with concern.

"Of course." Millgana replied before turning to her daughter "Sweetie, go in the house."

"Aww but mama!" The daughter pleaded.

"Listen to your ma sweetie." Wakaba replied "Why don't you go see if Romeo wants to play?" The daughter sighed and ran down the street to find her friend.

* * *

The aunt and uncle took their nephew and Gajeel to where Wakaba's forge was and sat them down. Millgana presented the two men with some Nord's mead to quench their thirst.

"So," Wakaba began "what happened?"

"A dragon attacked Helgen." Mest explained. Wakaba spat his drink out the moment he heard that.

"A dragon?!" Millgana said in horror.

"T-They're just a legend!" Wakaba screamed.

"For fucking sure they aren't." Gajeel replied after sipping his mead "I know, I got a good look at the bastard while I was on the chopping block and I almost became roasted horker meat thanks to him." Mest then began to tell the tale from the moment Gajeel and the other prisoners arrived in Helgen, to the moment they managed to get out of the town. As he told the tale, beads of sweat drenched the man's short black hair and when he finished, Wakaba and Milgana looked at their nephew in disbelief.

"So, the legends are true then." Millgana replied a bit scared. Wakaba didn't say a word, he sighed and got up from his spot.

"Just what we need." he sighed angrily "This war wasn't enough to begin with! Now we got dragons coming back! What's next? Vampires?! Daedra?!"

"Uncle," Mest began seriously "Helgen is gone. Gajeel and I came here to warn RiverWood of the impending danger."

"Mest," his aunt soothed "you did the right thing coming here. It makes us happy to have an amazing nephew." Gajeel wanted to vomit after hearing that one. After her kind comment, she turned to Gajeel "And you; thank you for keeping our nephew safe! We're in debt to you."

"Not a big deal." Gajeel shrugged "Would'a done the same for me. Is a hold or whatever the fuck nearby?"

"Actually, there is a hold nearby."

"We hate to ask you this;" Wakaba began "but we need to ask you a favor."

Gajeel raised a studded eyebrow hearing the blacksmith ask his favor "The nearest Hold from here is WhiteRun. We need someone to go to WhiteRun and get an audience with the Jarl. Jarl Laxus of Dreyar is his name. RiverWood and Rorikstead are under WhiteRun's control. Helgen was under Falkreath's. If you can try to get an audience with the Jarl and see if he can send some Hold Guards to the smaller cities, we can have better protection against the dragons and the other Holds will become aware." Gajeel groaned for a moment; he wasn't the type of guy to do favors for people (unless they gave something in return). But seeing this situation unfold with his own eyes, he knew he had to do something.

"Fine." he grunted "I'll go to BlackWalk-"

"WhiteRun."

"Whatever. I'll go right now." He got up to leave only to be stopped by Millgana.

"You might want to wait until tomorrow." Millgana explained "It's almost sunset, and the roads get dangerous at night since the war started. In fact, The Riverwood Trader was robbed last night." Gajeel's eyes widened hearing her say that "You can spend the night here, I have dinner stewing in our home so you can join us all for dinner. You can leave for WhiteRun in the morning." Realizing there was no point in arguing, Gajeel gave in and went into the family's home.

* * *

Gajeel woke up the next day fully rested and had a full breakfast (because Millgana refused to let him leave until he ate every single thing on his plate). Once he was ready, the family gave him a map and a new set of steel armor to better protect him.

"Before you go," Wakaba began "I want you to take this with you." He opened a chest near the fireplace and pulled out a steel sword.

"Uncle!" Mest said shocked "Are you serious?!"

"I am. This is the best sword I ever made with my forge. I planned to sell it at a good price; but I have a feeling in my gut you need it more Gajeel." He handed it to Gajeel who gave it a few swings to test it's abilities.

"Not bad." he smirked.

"I also packed you a lunch!" Millgana smiled and handed him the lunch "You should reach WhiteRun sometime after lunchtime."

"Thanks. I better hit the fucking road." He began to walk and waved goodbye to the family who did so much for him in the small amount of time he knew them and soon they were nothing but tiny ants in the distance.

* * *

Gajeel's journey to WhiteRun was a simple trip with very few problems. He ran into a pack of wolves (which were killed immediately) and almost fell into the river twice. He eventually reached the large stonewalls of Whiterun after lunch and there, two guards stood by, preventing people to enter the city.

"Halt!" one of the guards ordered "No outsiders are allowed in WhiteRun during this time. With the war going on, we cannot allow the chances of an attack."

"Hold your fucking horses pal." Gajeel grunted "I need to speak with your Jarl. I was at Helgen and a fucking dragon attacked. RiverWood requested me to ask for protection."

"Y-You're serious?!" A guard yelped.

"I thought I saw a Dragon fly by." the other one replied before looking at Gajeel "Get into the city immediately, the Jarl will have to hear this." he turned around and opened the doors to the city, allowing Gajeel access to the city.

* * *

WhiteRun was a beautiful city. It's streets were clean, children played on the streets, vendors at their stalls sold their items, homes were painted with a beautiful shade of yellow and white. This was an amazing city. What caught Gajeel's attention was a tree in the center of town. It looked as if it was burnt and dying. Why would that tree be here in such a beautiful city? Remembering his mission, Gajeel made his way up a grand flight of stairs and soon on a bridge which lead to a palace. Once inside the great hall, Gajeel made his way up to the throne but was stopped by a blade. Gajeel looked up and found a Dunmer, a dark elf with long light brown hair, piercing red eyes, and a pair of glasses looking at him with a threatening look.

"State your business outsider." the dunmer growled, her red eyes looking at Gajeel with seriousness.

"I'm here to speak with the Jarl." Gajeel growled back.

"No one speaks with the Jarl unless they have made an appointment."

"Yeah, well tough shit. I survived a fucking dragon attack and now he needs to know." The Dumner's eyes looked at him with shock.

"A-A dragon? Hmm...That does sound serious... Fine. Speak with him; but I got my eye on you." She put her sword away and allowed Gajeel to speak with the Jarl who was sitting on his throne and waiting for Gajeel to begin his speech.

"Oi! Your highness!" Gajeel began "I came here for the sake of RiverWood, a dragon attacked Helgen and your people are scared shitless and because of this, they want guards in the local villages."

"A dragon you say?" Jarl Laxus asked with concern in his grey eyes and voice.

"Yeah, a fucking huge one. I know, I got a good look of the bastard with my own fucking eyes. I was about to get my head cut off when I seen him."

"I find you pretty brave to tell me about your criminal past; but I find it fascinating you survived this horrific event. I'll send guards out to the villages at once. Thank you, traveler." Gajeel let out a sigh of relief hearing this, his work was done. Now that Gajeel was free to do as he pleased, he was going to take a little tour around the city.

"Wait," Gajeel halted at Jarl Laxus' words "I need to ask for your help." _well shit._ "Since we did hear rumors about the dragon attack and now you coming here confirmed it, we started doing research ahead of time; but we hid a snag. My court wizard Freed is currently trying to find Dragon Burial Grounds to see if they can give us a clue about our current situation. I want you to talk to him and see if there's anything that can be done." Sighing, Gajeel nodded and Jarl Laxus got up from his chair and took Gajeel to where his Court Wizard's study was. Honestly, Gajeel was just too nice of a guy.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Only one more chapter before Levy joins the brigade, I wanted to go by the way the game went for me when I played and we don't meet Lydia until the middle of Act 1 of the game. So, enjoy!

* * *

 _"Woe to the unwary explorer who delves deep into the burial crypts of the ancient Nords, and disturbs the Draugr that dwell within."_

 **Chapter 3: BleakFalls Barrow**

Freed Justine, Jarl Laxus's Court wizard studied the map of Skyrim and would leave a magicial marker on small spaces on the map before making his way to the table filled with his notes and would flip through an occasional book. He was always a studious man and always would try to find a way to crack the code of an issue that his Jarl had and get it to him as soon as possible. Otherwise, Freed was mostly indulged in his own studies. His height was considered average for a young Nord man. His hair was long and green as the early spring grass, but he kept his hair back and hidden under his robe, he had little lightning bolts at the sides of his head that poked through the hood of his blue robes. His eyes were blue and a beauty mark adorned the side of his face. As for his robes, he wore master mage robes that showed his status as a Court Wizard and mastery of elemental magic.

Freed studied the map of Skyrim and memorized every hold, nook and cranny he could find. But as the studied the map, his curiosity began to wander. Were the rumors on the dragon attack in Helgen true? If they were, why were the dragons returning now during a time of war? Were the Gods foresaking them? Or is there a meaning behind all of this? Then, Freed began to wonder what it would be like to be in front of a dragon. Now, he was an intellegent man Freed. Graduated top of his class at The College of Winterhold, but he always had a curious side to him; he wanted to get a sample of a dragon's scales and use them for his studies.

"Freed." Laxus called out as he and Gajeel entered the mage's studies "My friend here has confirmed the rumors about the recent dragon attack. He's here to help you."

"Excellent!" Freed smiled "I have just the job for him!"

"Good, I'm going to send guards to Rorikstead and Riverwood. Just give him the information he needs." With that said, Laxus left the room and began to send out the guards.

"Ok pal." Gajeel grumbled "Just tell me what the fuck I'm doing?"

"Straight to the point kind of guy?" Freed asked "I like it. Now, I'm asking you a very big favor; one that is going to keep you busy for a few days." Gajeel groaned.

"Fuck, what do I have to do?"

"I'm asking you to go to BleakFalls Barrow." Gajeel lifted a studded eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"Blek fall wha?"

"BleakFalls Barrow. An Ancient Nordic Tomb known to hold many secrets." Again, Gajeel lifted a studded brow.

"So what the fuck does it have to do with this Dragon Crisis?" Gajeel asked. Freed sighed.

"There's an item in there." Freed said straight to the point "An item that can tell me what's going on. I think a pattern is starting,I may sound crazy; but now you showing up confirming the dragon attack, it makes me feel it's only a matter of time before we start seeing more dragons appearing out of nowhere. The item I'm looking for is called The Dragon Stone. Its going to be a tablet and have ancient writings on it. This tablet is going to tell me the gravesites of every dragon in Skyrim and where they are."

"So, you want me to go to this Bleakfalls Barrow and grab it?" Freed nodded.

"It won't be easy though. There's no turning back the moment you step in there. BleakFalls Barrow is an Ancient Nordic Tomb. So the draugurs you find in there will come to life and try to kill you. Those tombs aren't meant to keep you out; they're meant to keep the draugur in. And remember, they're aren't many who live to tell the tale of their survival in a Nordic Tomb. Be careful and good luck." Gajeel sighed a little agitadedly. _Great,_ he thought _another asshole sending me to my death._

"Hey pal." Gajeel suddenly said "Where the fuck did you get your information?"

"I have to keep my sources a secret." Freed replied "Sorry to say. BleakFalls Barrow is near Riverwood. Infact, it wouldn't surprise me if you saw it on your way over here. Get going as soon as you can!" WIthout another word, Gajeel picked up and left while grumbling a few choice words under his breath.

* * *

The journey to BleakFalls Barrow was annoying in Gajeel's opinion. Animals such as wolves came from nowhere and would try to kill him (he thought for one moment that one of them gave him the disease Rock Joint but found out he didn't have it). Also, frost trolls intercepted him on the road and they were _**not**_ the easiest to kill. The snow fell heavily on the mountian and the temperatures were _freezing._ But Gajeel considered himself lucky he was a Nord since Nords were born with a frost resistance in their blood. He had to admit, he felt bad for the other races. He was just about to step on the first steps of BleakFalls Barrow when he stopped in his tracks.

Bandits. And a shit load of them. Gajeel crouched down and hid as he watched the many bandits who wore nothing but furs that barley covered them, camp out outside the Barrows. Gajeel smirked and let out a small laugh _Oh I'm gonna have fun with this._ Immediately, Gajeel pulled out the steel sword Wakaba gave him and ran out to the barrows to begin the battle. He made his way through the crowd of bandits, slashing away, blocking attacks, stabbing, letting their blood drain from the corpses and be-heading a few. When the bandits were dead, Gajeel looted a few of the bodies for their money, any weapons or items of value before entering the Nordic tomb.

* * *

The tomb was obviously old and falling apart. The scent of musk, old perservatives and dead bodies danced around the tomb it called home but truly offended Gajeel's sense of smell. As he walked through the front door, Gajeel noticed two bandits, sitting by the fire and talking.

"So we're just supposed to sit here while Thaibult runs off with that golden claw?" The first bandit asked stirring the stew in it's pot.

"That dark elf wants to go on ahead, let him." The second one replied "Better than us risking our necks."

"What if Thaibult doesn't come back? I want my share from that claw! He stole that claw from the Riverwood Trader; but he prmiseod us a share!"

"Just shut it and keep an eye out for trouble." Gajeel crouched down into a sneaking position and sneaked up behind them and sliced their throats. Once they were dead, Gajeel moved ahead and spotted the issue Freed had warned ahead of time; draugr. About six of them.

They were walking the halls of the old tomb, doing whatever the fuck their purpose was supposed to be. A draugr stopped in his tracks and noticed Gajeel down the hallway, he lifted up his ancient nordic one handed axe and in a comical way, charged down the hall with his friends, only to have Gajeel notice the oil slick on the floor, grab the nearby torch and throw it on the ground causing the draugr to burst into flames, two died (again) and four survived Gajeel's little attack.

Gajeel drew out his sword and fought off the draugr until they were all dead once again. As Gajeel was about to put his sword away, he noticed something that caught his attention; there was a crack in the blade. Great, he was in a fucking crypt loaded with dragur and Gods know what and now his best weapon cracked! As Gajeel grumbled to himself, an idea suddenly struck him. This was an Ancient Nordic Tomb! The bodies were probably loaded with weapons! He searched the bodies he recently made dead again and soon found a large two-handed sword. The sword would take a lot of his stamina but he was glad he was well built to begin with.

* * *

Gajeel continued through the tomb. Killing more dragur, forced to solve a puzzle to continue. He hated this place with a burning passion; but he was thrilled that at least he could stock up on potions here and loot some rare gems, gear, some septims, even some jewlery that had some enchantments on them to help him out for his journey as well as his savings. But when Gajeel reached a certian point, he noticed the room leading him further into the Barrow was blocked off. No, not by a door, or a cave in. But by webs; spider webs to be exact.

"Shit." Gajeel grumbled. The Nord lifted his new grave-robbed sword and swung at the webs, cutting them away and creating a path.

"Is someone there?!" a voice screamed inside the room "Kageyama? Erigor?!" Gajeel entered the room and found a Dark Elf strung up in a spider web. And the web; was blocking the exit "LOOK OUT! ABOVE YOU!"

Gajeel looked up at the ceiling and his eyes looked in horror; Frostbite spiders. Four small ones and a huge ass one. It was probably the mother. As Gajeel looked at these monstrosites, he remembered hearing someone saying something about them; they're weak creatures, easy kill, and are basically stupid. But they'll haunt your fucking dreams forever; and right they were. Gajeel began to slaughter the infant spiders with his new sword and suceeded. Each one would try to jump onto him and then try to bite him, only to have Gajeel stab right through them with his sword, turning it into a spider kabob. Once they lied dead on the floor, Gajeel was face to face with the mother. As he stared it down, he noticed something off with it; it looked as if it was favoring it's left side. The spider was wounded! Seeing this as an advantage, Gajeel charged toward the beast and stabbed it in it's wound. The spider shrieked in pain before Gajeel pulled his sword out and watched as the green colored goo spurted out of the spider and all over the place, including Gajeel. The spider lied down and stared into the ceiling it can no longer see.

"Thank you!" the man trapped side the spider webs screamed "You killed it! I was unable to kill it before! Please! Cut me down!" Gajeel studied the man from head to toe, he was a dunmer; a dark elf. Dark grey skin, dark toned hair, ugly red eyes. This guy was obviously foresaken by his own God. But Gajeel remembered something; he remembered hearing the bandits talking about a dark elf named Thaibult racing ahead with the Golden claw, the item stolen from the Riverwood Trader.

"The Claw." Gajeel grumbled "Do you have it?" he pointed his great sword at the dark elf's neck.

"Yes!" The elf screamed "I have it! An-and I know the secret to the claw! That idiot Trader used it as a decoration! The claw is a key!"

"A key? The fuck for?"

"The key to deeper into the Barrow! You're traveling into the barrow yourself, you wouldn't be able to get farther if you go into the barrows without the key! Uncut me and I'll give it to you!"

Gajeel didn't trust this guy for one minute; he might have been talking the truth about the claw but he doubted he'd give it to him. Gajeel looked and noticed the spot where Thaibult was being held was the only exit to the room that would lead to deeper into the barrows. Sighing, Gajeel swung his sword and watched as the webs became loose.

"Yes!" Thaibult cheered "It's coming loose! Keep swinging!" Gajeel continued swinging the sword until Thaibult was free.

"The Treasure is mine!" he ran from Gajeel and continued through the barrow.

"Fuck." Gajeel growled "Shouldn't have let him go!" Gajeel began to chase after the Dark Elf thief before he witnessed the Elf stepping on a trap and getting slammed by a passing blade; killing him instantly "So long dipshit." he went over to the now dead dark elf and looked in his satchel. He found a large, yet heavy object that looked like a dragon's foot; the golden claw. He studied the claw front to back and noticed something that caught his eye. At the top near the claws, an etching of a dragon appeared, below it was the etching of a moth, and then, the etching of an owl. This had to be some sort of clue to getting further into the barrows. Gajeel then took the golden claw, put it in his backpack and continued forth.

* * *

Gajeel soon arrived at a long hallway which had a very odd looking door. The door looked old and looked like it still worked. When looking closer, Gajeel discovered an indent in the door that made looked like three holes; the golden claw! Gajeel dug into his backpack of endlessness and pulled out the golden claw, stuck it into the door and twisted the lock. Only to be shot at with darts.

"The fuck?!" Gajeel grumbled. The door must have some kind of combination. As he thought about it, he looked at the door and noticed something; rings. About three of them. Each one different from the last. The etchings on the rings looked similar to the one on the claw!

"So that's how it goes down." Gajeel grumbled. He walked over to the door, pulled the claw out, stared at the back and tapped the outer ring. He kept tapping it until reaching the photo of a dragon. He then moved onto the center ring where he tapped and cane to the photo of a moth. The inner ring was tapped until the photo of an owl appeared. Keeping his fingers crossed, Gajeel put the claw in and watched as the symbols moved to the same position they were in prior and the door suddenly beginning to open. The door, showing it's age, moved slowly and fell into the floor of the Barrow.

"Finally." Gajeel grumbled "Let's get this show on the road." He walked into the entry way that was created for him.

* * *

The final room of the Barrow was large. It was a catacomb, carved from the very inside of the mountain the Barrow stood on. A waterfall poured into the river which would eventually lead into the outside. Plants surrounded the place and when Gajeel looked up, he could see the top of the mountain and a hole that allowed light in. But what caught his attention the most was a platform. On the platform was a stone coffin, two tables fill with stuff and a wall with an odd symbol at the top of it. As Gajeel got closer, he began to hear something; chanting. It sounded like a choir of strong voiced men. As he continued to approach the wall, the choir grew louder and louder. His vision was blackening every second the closer he got to the wall, and the words etched into the wall began to glow. For some reason, Gajeel could read the scrawlings on it:

 _ **"Het nok vahlok Deinmaar**_

 _ **do dovahgolz Ahrk**_ _ **fus**_ _ **do**_

 _ **unahzaal Rahgol ahrk vulom"**_

He had no clue what the fuck it said but the word _**"Fus"**_ stood out the most to him. As he walked closer, streams of glowing light came from the word _**"Fus"**_ and surrounded Gajeel, causing him to lose his eyesight for a moment. But then, the choir stopped singing, his vision returned and the wall was no longer glowing.

"The fuck?" Gajeel grumbled. _**BASH!**_ Gajeel's eyes widened. _Oh shit._ Gajeel looked behind himself and found a draugr, decked out in the most armor he's seen them in, come out of his crypt "Well hello. Aren't you an ugly fucker? Time to send you back to your fucking grave." Gajeel pulled out his great sword and swung it at the draugr.

The draugr blocked the attack and bashed at Gajeel.

"Gonna give me a hard time huh?" Gajeel smirked "Well I've been through worse shit than this!" he swung his sword and then head bashed the draugr (fortunately, Gajeel was wearing a steel helmet) and the draugr fell like a mighty tree, moving no more. Gajeel put his sword away and looked at the spot; now that this guy was dead again, he had to find that DragonStone. He looked into the crypt the draugr came out of and spotted some stuff. Not only did he find a few rare gems, and quite an amount of money; but also a stone tablet with an odd drawing Gajeel noticed on the weird wall behind him. This was the Dragon Stone! Grabbing it and placing it into his backpack, Gajeel made his way off the platform and to a door that was nearby that would eventually lead to the exit.

* * *

Gajeel returned to WhiteRun after spending the night at the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood and making a quick stop at the Trader to return the claw to it's rightful owner. He traveled to Dragon's reach (The palace Jarl Laxus lives in and headed for Freed's studies. There, he found The Court Mage in the same spot he left him in, but he wasn't alone; a woman with hooded armor looked at the map with him.

"You see?" Freed said to the cloaked woman "The terminology is clearly First Era or even earlier. I'm convinced this is a copy of a much older text. Perhaps dating to just after the Dragon War. If so, I could use this to cross-reference the names with other later texts."

"Good." The woman replied with a strong female voice "I'm glad you're making progress. My employers are anxious to have some tangible answers."

"Oh, have no fear. The Jarl himself has finally taken an interest, so I'm now able to devote most of my time to this research."

"Time is running, Freed, don't forget. This isn't some theoretical question. Dragons have come back."

"Yes, yes. Don't worry. Although the chance to see a living dragon up close would be tremendously valuable... Now, let me show you something else I found... very intriguing... I think your employers may be interested as well..." The woman looked up and spotted Gajeel.

"You have a visitor."

"Hmm? Ah, yes, the Jarl's protege! Back from Bleak Falls Barrow? You didn't die, it seems."

"Yeah." Gajeel grumbled "Here's that goddamn stone and let me tell you, this was no simple task. Your pussy guards wouldn't have been able to handle it. So here's this rock you wanted."

"Ah! The Dragonstone of Bleak Falls Barrow!" Freed said happily "Seems you are a cut above the usual brutes the Jarl sends my way. My... associate here will be pleased to see your handiwork. She discovered its location, by means she has so far declined to share with me." he turned to his associate "So your information was correct after all. And we have our friend here to thank for recovering it for us."

"You went into Bleak Falls Barrow and got that?" The woman asked Gajeel "Nice work." she turned to Freed "Just send me a copy when you've deciphered it." she grabbed her stuff and left right at that moment.

"Now," Freed began "time for me to decipher-"

"Freed!" a man dressed in simple high class clothes and had a mustache ran into the room with the dark elf woman "The Jarl needs us! There's been a dragon attack! Our Western tower was attacked just now!"

"You're kidding!" Freed said shocked. Gajeel looked in shock and surprise, another dragon attack? Just three days after the attack on Helgen? "Excuse me Gajeel," Gajeel turned his attention to Freed "You might want to come with me. I think the Jarl would want your opinion on this since you're the most experienced with dragons." Sighing at his comment, Gajeel grumbled a yes and followed the group to meet with the Jarl.

* * *

 _ **"Het nok vahlok Deinmaar do dovahgolz Ahrk**_ _ **fus**_ _ **do unahzaal Rahgol ahrk vulom" =**_ _Here lies the guardian Keeper of dragonstone And a_ _ **force**_ _of unending Rage and darkness_


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Here we are! We're gonna meet Levy at the end of this chapter! Now here's a major change for Gajeel's little world. Enjoy!

* * *

 _"Dragonsreach earned its name when the ancient Nord hero Prect Gaeblog imprisoned his foe, the great dragon Numinex, within the palace."_

 **Chapter 4: Dragon Rising**

Gajeel followed the high class Nord and the Dunmer girl with glasses to the second floor where the guards and Jarl Laxus were soothing a fellow guard.

"Ok," Laxus calmly said to the distressed guard "you're safe now. Please, tell us what happened."

"I was on guard duty at the Western Watch tower." The guard began "I was doing my usual route when I heard something; it sounded like a roar but I thought I had a little too much mead at _The Bannard Mare._ But then I heard it again, and this time I saw it; it was a dragon! A living, breathing dragon! The others, they- they tried to fend it off. Honest! But that thing it-it started killing everyone! I-I managed to run!"

"Hey, buddy." Gajeel grumbled putting his hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him "Tell me, what did this dragon look like?" the guard gulped.

"I-I can't remember." the guard shook "I was running so fast that- oh Gods, they're dead! They're all dead aren't they?!"

"It's ok!" Laxus calmly said "You did the right thing coming here. We'll handle it from now on." He looked at the high class Nord "Macao, please escort him to the Guard Barracks and make sure he has some warm Mead, a nice meal and rests comfortably."

"Yes Jarl." Macao nodded and escorted the Guard to the Guard Barracks.

"EverGreen," Laxus said to the dark elf woman "I want you to lead the guards to the Western Watch Tower to end this issue once and for all. Dragons attacking my city is the last thing I need."

"Yes my lord." The dark elf EverGreen bowed, she ran down the steps to rally some of the guards. Laxus looked at Gajeel and smiled.

"You have done a great service to my court Gajeel. As a reward, I am allowing you to purchase property here in my city and I will give you a weapon from my personal armory." he gave Gajeel a one-handed battle axe with a special enchantment on it "Now, I hate to ask you for one more favor after the task I asked you to do before; but I wish to ask you if you're willing to go with EverGreen and my guards to find out the situation with this dragon. You're the only one here with the most experience and I feel you'd be a great asset to this."

 _More like I witnessed a dragon burn a fucking city to hell._ Gajeel thought to himself.

"Sure," Gajeel shrugged "why not I got nothing going on to begin with."

"You have my thanks my friend." Laxus smiled "Show this Dragon that it can never mess with WhiteRun!" Gajeel let out a grunt and then made his way to the front gates of the city.

* * *

At the front gates of the city, the guards and EverGreen waited to begin the rally. The moment Gajeel walked over, EverGreen began her speech.

"Listen up!" she screamed "The rumors you heard were true; a dragon is attacking our Western Watch Tower!" The guards began to freak out.

"A-a dragon?!" one screamed.

"No way we can win against that!" another said. Gajeel rolled his eyes; cowards.

"YOU ALL CALL YOURSELVES NORDS?!" EverGreen screamed "There's a dragon out there destroying everything and the only mistake that thing made is attacking WhiteRun! We have to show that overgrown lizard that he can't mess with us!" The guards cheered as Gajeel smiled "Let's show this monster who's boss!" The men cheered and they all made their way out of the city. They ran through the fields in the night as the two moons shined a pathway for Gajeel and the others. They past the yellow tall fields and soon stopped in their tracks.

There, in complete ruins, still burning and partially destroyed was the Western Watch Tower.

"Dear Gods." EverGreen said in horror, she took off her glasses, cleaned them off and placed them back on to see if her eyes were correct "Check for survivors, and be on the lookout, that dragon will return. I got a feeling he will." The guards, and Gajeel splitted up and searched high and low for the survivors.

As Gajeel searched the ruins, he took note of the damage; from the way it looked, it wasn't the dragon who attacked Helgen. If it was, the stone tower wouldn't have existed anymore. Gajeel let out a mixed sigh, a sigh of disappointment and relief. Relief because it wasn't the dragon who attacked Helgen and now everyone didn't have to face it. And disappointment because Gajeel had a personal score to settle with that dragon, and he wanted to be the one to chop his head off. As he let the relief wash over his body, he suddenly seized up at his realization. _Hold your fucking horses Gajeel!_ he thought _If the dragon that attacked Helgen didn't do it, and the damage is a dragon attack, then that means..._

"There's another on the loose." Gajeel mumbled to himself and if he was correct, there was probably more "Shit."

"I found someone!" one of the guards screamed. Everyone rushed over to the spot and found a WhiteRun Guard, lying in the debris and now being tended to by another guard and EverGreen.

"Get back!" the injured guard pleaded "He's still in the area! He took Hrovarth and Dorsen. He's going to come back! I know it!" a roar suddenly ripped through the sky and they looked to the skies "Here he comes again!" Gajeel looked up and spotted him; it definitely wasn't the same dragon that attacked Helgen.

No, this one was a lot smaller in size, the black one was massive. And this one was white with a blue tint in his scales.

"Man your weapons!" EverGreen screamed "Make sure no arrow goes to waste." one of the guards suddenly pulled out a horn and blew into it, signifying the beginning of the hunt. Gajeel pulled out his greatsword and watched as the dragon landed on the ground and he began to swing at the beast, cutting away as if he had no issue, the dragon tried to reach out for Gajeel but he instead got a guard and swallowed him whole. After his snack, the dragon took off into the air and circled the area.

Gajeel pulled out of his backpack a bow and arrow set he snuck out of BleakFalls Barrow and began to shoot at the dragon while it circled the area. Although his aim was a little messy, Gajeel was actually pretty good for a beginner.

"Keep trying!" EverGreen screamed "We can't let him leave alive!" Gajeel continued to watch as the dragon flew around the tower, there was no way in hell they could kick this thing's butt while it stayed in the air. As it circled the tower, an idea came to mind; it sounded crazy and shit, but it was going to be worth it.

He dashed for the tower and made his way to the very top of the tower. Soon, Gajeel was high enough the dragon was circling near the top. Gajeel put his bow and arrows away and pulled out the cracked steel sword that Wakaba gave him. It saddened Gajeel to see what he was going to do with it; but he was going to let this sword die with dignity. Gajeel watched as the dragon circled the building and then, Gajeel backed up, and took a running start. He ran as fast as he could until finally he jumped on top of the dragon and watched as the dragon landed.

Gajeel got on the area between the neck and the head, took the steel sword and stabbed the dragon in the head. He pulled it out and continued to stab the creature. When he pulled the sword one more time, the blade stayed in while Gajeel got back a broken half. He jumped off the dragon and summersaulted into the air. When he reached the ground he watched as the dragon howled his last moments.

"DOVAHKIIN!" The dragon screamed "NOOOOOOOO!" and finally, it breathed it's last breath. Gajeel looked at the now broken sword and felt bad. He put it in his backpack and decided he'll think of something to do with it.

"Is it really dead?" A guard asked a bit scared.

"Only one way to find out." EverGreen replied "Let's get a closer look." The Dark Elf HouseCarl, The Guards and Gajeel made their way over to the dragon corpse but as they got closer, something happened. The body of the dragon started to burst into flames. The skin flaked off the body and dissappeared in the air.

"What's happening?" A guard asked.

"It's like a fucking funeral pyre." Gajeel muttered. But then, the flames stopped, leaving behind an intact dragon skeleton and a rush of orange, bright yellowish blue light rushed into Gajeel's body. He suddenly felt like as if he gained an amount of power his body never felt before.

"I-I can't believe it." A guard suddenly said "You're...DragonBorn." Gajeel looked at the Guard with a question look.

"DragonBorn?" Gajeel asked "The hell is that?"

"In the very oldest tales, back when their were still dragons in Skyrim, the DragonBorn would slay dragons and steal it's power. That's what you did, didn't you? You took the dragon's very power!" Gajeel shrugged.

"I guess I did. Hell, I don't know."

"There's only one way to find out; try to Shout, that would prove it. According to the old legends, the DragonBorn can Shout without training, the way the dragons do."

"DragonBorn?" another guard asked the one who talked before "What're you talking about?"

"That's right!" the guard who spoke first said "My grandfather use to tell stories about the DragonBorn. Those born with the dragon blood in them, just like old Tiber Septim himself."

"I never heard tales of Tiber Septim slaying dragons."

"That's because there weren't any during his time, idiot! They're just coming back now!" As Gajeel watched them argue, he closed his eyes to let this all sink in. DragonBorn? Really? What's with all this bullshit? As he thought about this, his mind suddenly flashed back to the odd moment he had with that odd wall in BleakFalls Barrow.

The word _**Fus**_ popped into his mind multiple times, a piece of him telling him to say the word; see what would happen. Sighing, Gajeel took a deep breath to the point his chest puffed out and he let it rip:

 _ **"FUS!"**_ he shouted. The moment it escaped his lips, it created an amplification and a small amount of force that pushed the guards back a bit. Gajeel was stunned; was he always able to do this?

"There it is!" the guard pointed out "The shout! Just like in the legends! You really are DragonBorn!" The Guards suddenly looked at EverGreen "What do you think about this EverGreen? You've been awfully quiet about this."

"Yeah," another guard spoke "come on EverGreen, do you believe in this DragonBorn business?"

"Hmph." EverGreen huffed, adjusting her glasses "Some of you would be better off keeping quiet than flapping your gums on matters you don't know anything about." she pointed to the intact skeleton "Here's a dead dragon. And that's something I definitely understand. Now we know we can kill them. But I don't need some mythical DragonBorn, someone who can put down a dragon is more than enough for me."

"Ah," a guard huffed "you wouldn't understand HouseCarl, you ain't a Nord."

"I've been all across Tamriel." EverGreen puffed "And I've seen plenty of things just as outlandish as this! I'd advise you to trust in the strength of your sword arm over tales and legends." she suddenly looked at Gajeel "That was one of the hairiest fights I've ever been in, and I've been in a few. I don't know about this DragonBorn nonsense but I'm truly glad you're on our side. Please go back to the Jarl and tell him what happened, we're going to stay and tend our injuries. As well as search for survivors." grumbling to himself, Gajeel took his leave and made his way back to Whiterun.

* * *

The sun was beginning to rise in the distance as Gajeel walked his way to WhiteRun, the moment he reached the cobblestone streets, the ground began to shake, strong tremors shook all around and caused people to come out of their homes and Gajeel to grab onto something in order to keep himself in balance. As he tried to look up, he heard a loud voice booming in the skies: _"DOVAHKIIN! DOHVAHKIIN!"_ The moment the voices stopped, the tremors stopped right behind it.

"The fuck was that?" Gajeel muttered to himself. Shrugging it off, Gajeel made his way to DragonsReach without issues.

* * *

Gajeel entered DragonsReach without issue and found Jarl Laxus speaking to a man with odd deep blue hair and a strange tattoo on his face.

"You heard the summons." The Jarl said to the strange looking barbarian "What else could it mean? The Greybeards..." He then turned to Gajeel with concern etched on his face "So what happened at the watchtower? Was the dragon there?"

"The Tower was blown to shit." Gajeel replied "But we killed the bastard of a dragon." A smile appeared on Laxus's face.

"I knew I could count on EverGreen; but there must be more to it than that." Gajeel sighed.

"When we slayed the dragon, I absorbed it's soul or whatever."

The Jarl's eyes widened at Gajeel's sudden words.

"So it's true." he breathed "The Greybeards really were summoning you."

"The Greybeards? Who the fuck are they?" Gajeel asked.

"Masters of the Way of the Voice." Laxus shrugged "They live in seclusion high on the slopes of the Throat of the World."

"And what the hell do they want with me?"

"The Dragonborn is said to be uniquely gifted in the Voice - the ability to focus your vital essence into a Thu'um, or Shout. If you really are Dragonborn, they can teach you how to use your gift."

"Didn't you hear the thundering sound as you returned to Whiterun?" the strange looking man asked Gajeel "That was the voice of the Greybeards, summoning you to High Hrothgar! This hasn't happened in ... centuries, at least. Not since Tiber Septim himself was summoned when he was still Talos of Atmora!"

"Bixlow, calm yourself." Macao replied "What does any of this Nord nonsense have to do with our friend here? Capable as he may be, I don't see any signs of him being this, what, 'Dragonborn.' "

"Nord nonsense?! Why you puffed-up ignorant... these are our sacred traditions that go back to the founding of the First Empire!"

"Bixlow." Laxus soothed "Don't be so hard on Macao."

"I meant no disrespect, of course." Macao explained "It's just that... what do these Greybeards want with him?"

"That's the Greybeards' business, not ours." He then turned to Gajeel "Whatever happened when you killed that dragon, it revealed something in you, and the Greybeards heard it. If they think you're Dragonborn, who are we to argue? You'd better get up to High Hrothgar immediately. There's no refusing the summons of the Greybeards. It's a tremendous honor! You've done a great service for me and my city, Dragonborn. By my right as Jarl, I name you Thane of Whiterun. It's the greatest honor that's within my power to grant. I assign you Levy as a personal Housecarl, and this weapon from my armory to serve as your badge of office. I'll also notify my guards of your new title. Wouldn't want them to think you're part of the common rabble, now would we? We are honored to have you as Thane of our city, Dragonborn."

"Thanks." Gajeel grumbled "I'm off to this High Hrothgar or whatever."

"The GreyBeards live near the top of the highest mountain The Throat of the World." Laxus explained "Head to the city Ivarstead and take the 7,000 step journey to get there." Gajeel's eyes widened. 7,000 steps?! What the hell?!

"Fuck." He turned around and made his way out the building but was stopped by a short, wild blue haired girl in steel armor aproaching him. She pulled out her sword and nodded her head in respect.

"Honor to you my Thane." the girl said. Gajeel looked at her, raising a pierced eyebrow.

"Who the hell are you Shrimp?" the girl's cheeks blushed.

"My name is Levy." the girl called Levy continued "I am your HouseCarl, assigned to you by Jarl Laxus himself."

"So what the fuck does that mean?"

"It means, I am your sword and shield if so required, I will aid you when needed, carry your burdens when necessary, I will even die for you if I have too." Gajeel looked at her from head to toe, she was a Nord, and definitely short for one. Odd blue hair, held back by a headband, honey brown eyes and skin as white as the snow in Skyrim. Gajeel couldn't help but see her as cute. And the fact she offered to join him on his joruney, Gajeel thought for a moment; it wouldn't hurt to have extra help, it would make life a bit easier.

"You sure about this Shrimplet?" Gajeel asked "Since I found out I was DragonBorn or whatever the fuck, my life is going to be pretty fucking dangerous. Who the hell knows what I'll run into, but if you decide you're suicidal, you'll be dealing with Dragons, creatures that looked like it came from the back-end of a fucking Aedra, and whatever comes across our way." Levy looked at Gajeel with a serious look.

"I am sworn to help you no matter what." She said. A smirk appeared on his face the moment he heard her say those words. Not only will she be valuable help to him, but he found entertainment for when he was bored; he was going to tease the hell out of her.

"Follow me." Gajeel said "I need your help."

* * *

 _Dovahkiin_ = DragonBorn


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: We finally met Levy! Now this is mostly a filler chapter but it will show Gajeel's training and Gajeel and Levy starting to get to know each other. Enjoy!

* * *

 _"You can learn up to three words for a Shout. Each word adds to the power of the Shout."_

 **Chapter 5: The Way of The Voice**

The beginning of the 7,000 step journey was a very awkward one for Gajeel and Levy. Not a single word was said through their journey to Ivarstead (where they picked up supplies for their journey up the mountain); but right now, the silence was killing Levy. She was now traveling with a man she only met a day ago (they traveled through the night to Ivarstead) and she was feeling uncomfortable being in this awkward silence and not only that, she was being depended on to protect this man she barley knows! _Maybe,_ a thought in her head said _you should ask about him. Try to get to know him a bit._ The question was, what does she ask him? Levy let out a sigh with all these thoughts in her head.

"Something on your mind Shrimp?" Gajeel suddenly asked her, it automatically snapped her out of her thoughts "If you want to say something, say it. I don't have a fucking problem."

"S-sorry my Thane." Levy replied "I-"

"And no more of this 'My Thane' bullshit." Gajeel told her "I ain't the formal type. Fuck, I'm far from those Jarl guys you're hanging around all the time. So, call me Gajeel." Levy blinked at his words.

"I wanted to get to know you a little bit better." Levy explained "That's all. If you and I are going to be traveling together, I figured it would be better if we got to know each other." Gajeel snorted.

"That's what you're worked up about Shrimp?" Levy's cheeks puffed.

"Will you stop calling me that ridiculous nickname?"

"Nah. You're a Shrimp, and you know it. If you want to know about me or what not, here it is. I don't know where the fuck I'm from. I was going to get my head chopped off but fortunatley for me, the dragon that attacked Helgen swooped in and interrupted the execution, so the fucktard can kill the entire village himself. I was originally planning to travel on my own free accord; but that dragon really pissed me the fuck off and now I wanna settle my score with that bastard. What about you Shrimp?" Levy looked at his owlishly at his choice of words for his backstory.

"Well," Levy explained "I was trained and grew up in Whiterun and became part of Jarl Laxus's court as a HouseCarl, waiting for the day I was to serve the new Thane of Whiterun. I truly enjoy reading and wish to have my own private library one day. Not only that, this is my first time out of Whiterun."

"You gotta be kidding me Shrimp."

"No, I'm not. I never been out of Whiterun before." Gajeel gave her a smirk.

"Well, starting today Shrimp, that's going to change. We're going everywhere!" Levy didn't know why, but a blush appeared on her face from his words.

The sun was setting by the time Gajeel and Levy reached the halfway point of the mountain.

"The sun's setting." Levy said "In my opinion, we should set up a camp for the night, I read in one of my books the weather gets worse at night here. Not only that, this area is less likely to be attacked by trolls and wolves." Gajeel grunted.

"I'll take your word for it Shrimp." Gajeel smirked. He pulled out of his backpack camping supplies such as a tent, bedrolls and cooking supplies.

"Where did you get the room to carry all of this?" Gajeel looked at her questioningly.

"I always had this bag, it always carried whatever the fuck I want." Levy looked at the backpack.

"It must be one of those bags the mages made years ago. They went out of style a long time ago but travelers use it to this day."

"Well, where ever it came from, it's mine and I'm using it."

* * *

The sun was soon beginning to become a memory in the distance and Gajeel and Levy set their camp up. A few mountain goats passed by and Levy, (much to the amazement of Gajeel) shot the goats with her bow and arrow and killed them all with one shot. Gajeel then took them all, saved the hides and cooked the meat into a brown stew, with carrots, cabbage, flour and salt pile. Gajeel bought those all at Ivarstead. He poured the stew into a bowl and handed it to Levy. With a quick thanks, Levy blew on the stew and took a bite out of the spoon. And this, was a moment, she never would regret. The meat literally melted in her mouth and the veggies blend in perfectly into a melody of salty, spicy, thick goodness that was not of Tamriel.

"This is amazing!" Levy mumbled before swallowing it "I never knew you could cook Gajeel!"

"Well we did just meet Shrimp." Gajeel smirked "Fuck, I can make ya a Shrimp Stew; but you should be careful cause that's cannibalism for you! Gihihi." Levy's cheeks puffed out in an annoyed fashion hearing his words. The two ate in silence the rest of the night until both bowls were finished and they sat in a full, warm, happy bliss.

"Hey, Gajeel?" Levy suddenly asked.

"Hnn?" Gajeel replied trying to fight sleep.

"Just out of curiousity, what's your opinion on The War?" Gajeel looked at her.

"The wha?"

"The Civil War! Wait, you know nothing about it?!"

"Hey, all I know is that one asshole is trying to kill another one. That's all I know." Levy rolled her eyes.

"The War started when Zeref Dragneel, the Jarl of Windhelm appeared before High King Jude and his wife Jarl Layla the Heartphillia. He challenged High King Jude to a battle the way the Ancient Nords used to settle who became High King; he used The Voice and killed him."

"Ok then."

"So one side, the Dragneel Rebellion wants to reclaim Skyrim for the Nords while The Empire wants to unify Skyrim with Cyrodill. The Nords also want to lift the ban on Talos Worship while the Empire wants to keep it." Gajeel cocked a pierced eyebrow at her words before replying.

"Yeah. I think I'm going with the 'Fuck Both Their Factions' Faction. " A wolf's howl suddenly broke their conversation.

"We better get to bed Shrimp." Gajeel explained "We got to get up early tomorrow to meet with those Geezers." Levy nodded, got up and pulled out a bedroll and was about to tuck herself in "The hell you doing?" she looked up at Gajeel in confusion "I got two bedrolls in the tent, I ain't letting you freeze to death out here." Gajeel suddenly picked the small Nord up and pulled her into the tent. He plopped her onto the extra bedroll and he began to strip down to his underwear.

"Kyaaaahhhh!" Levy squeaked "Not in front of me!"

"Tch. Fine." Gajeel removed his armor but kept his under clothes on. He tucked himself into the bedroll and ruffled Levy's hair "Night Shrimp." With that said, he turned around, and began to snore away. As Levy began to fall asleep, she began to think about how much had changed in the past two days.

* * *

The sun rose in the distance as Gajeel and Levy were already making their trek up the mountain side. Trolls, and wolves got in their way but with the two of them together, nothing stopped them. Eventually, they trekked up the mountain and arrived at a stone fort with a main stairway that splitted into two separate stairs and a chest in the center of the beginning steps, the tree was decorated with gifts and offerings to the Grey Beards.

"Wow," Levy gasped, her eyes widened in awe "High Hrothgar! It's amazing! I only heard tales of it; but I never expected to see it myself!"

"Yeah." Gajeel grumbled "You'll see more in a jiff. Let's get in, it's not like those geezers are gonna live forever." they marched up the stairway and made their way into the stone building.

* * *

The building was even bigger than it appeared to be; the entire room was stone and in the center, multiple altars sat. The room was warm thanks to the fires in the torch pits burning. And it seemed to Gajeel like this place would be like a maze at moments. As they looked around the room, they spotted a dark grey cloaked figure in the center of the room. The figure was tiny, and seemed to be meditating at one of the altars, but when a snore ripped through the air, no doubt the old man fell asleep. Gajeel let out a groan and stomped over to the small figure.

"Hey! Geezer! Wake the fuck up!" Gajeel screamed. The old man snorted awake and looked at Gajeel.

"Who might you be?" he asked.

"I'm the Dragonborn or whatever the fuck. I'm here to answer your call."

"Ah," the old man said "so you are indeed Dragonborn. I am Makarov, speaker of the Grey Beards and indeed, we called you hear to train you with your gift." the old man stood up "I am speaker for the Grey Beards because the other's voices are so powerful, even a whisper can kill you. Enough of that, before we begin, prove to us your Dragonborn. Shout for us." Gajeel and Levy looked around and noticed three more cloaked men coming in to see this situation for themselves. Levy watched in amazement as Gajeel took a deep breath and shouted _**"FUS!"**_ and she looked in awe as a blue orb speeded it's way out of Gajeel's mouth and sent the tiny old man stumbling back.

"Indeed." Makarov smiled "You are the Dragonborn. There is no time to waste! It is time to begin your training!" the elderly man and the rest of his friends began to prepare for Gajeel's training before Levy asked a quick question.

"So," Levy suddenly asked "there are four of you guys up here?"

"Five." Makarov smiled "Our leader Weisslogia lives at the top of the Throat of The World, where he meditates on The Way of The Voice every day. Down here, there is me, Warrod, Hyberion and Jura." Gajeel raised an eyebrow; five geezers? Wow, that was a shock "Now, there are three words to a Shout Dragonborn. When you learn a new shout, it will add on to the power of the shout. Skyrim has many Word Walls that carry a piece of a shout and The Dragonborn is the only one who can unlock it's true power. You've already demonstrated the beginning of Unrelenting Force. The word _Fus_ in Dragon Tongue is Force. Meaning, you force your enemies to stagger back. _Ro_ is balance. The word brings balance to _Fus_ , making it more powerful. We will teach that word to you."

One of the Greybeards whispered and both Gajeel and Levy watched as an aura whisked it's way from his mouth and carved an ancient language into the floor. Gajeel recognized it immediately; it was the same language carved on that wall in BleakFalls Barrow.

"Face the word," Makarov explained "and you will asorb it's power." Gajeel nodded and walked forward. A glow omitted from the strangeley carved word and surrounded Gajeel, and dissipated when he absorbed it's power. Levy watched in awe when he did this "Excellent Dragonborn! Now, in order to use this word, you need to have the strength of a dragon. We will give you some of the power from what we've learned."

Makarov whispered some unheard words and Gajeel watched as an arua came from the man's mouth and the aura surrounded Gajeel's body. Just like the Dragon's soul, Gajeel asorbed it.

"We will provide you with targets." Makarov explained "Please, give the shout a try now." Two of the GreyBeards face eachother on opposite sides of the room and Shouted _**"Fiik Lo Sah!"**_ multiple times. Gajeel watched as etherials paseed eachother before Shouting : _**"Fus Ro!"**_ Each time he used The Shout, Gajeel hit the targets and got them all.

"Excellent Dragonborn!" Makarov clapped "Now, we have another Shout to teach you. But we must take this into the court yard. Please, come with us." With nothing else to say, Gajeel and Levy followed the four men out to the court yard. The court yard was pretty large considering there was a small amount of room before reaching the top of the mountian. Otherwise, there were snowberries which only grew in the coldest climates of Skyrim, mountain flowers, a small area was a fire pit where Gajeel guessed they would sit to relax if they wished to.

"We will be teaching you the first word of power for Whirlwind Sprint." Makarov explained "Besides having an effect on your enemies, some will effect you, or your surroundings and it will aid you in times of need. _Wuld_ means whirlwind, to move your body fast as a whirlwind. Watch Master Warrod." A nearby gate that lead to a cliff was opened and Master Warrod took a deep breath and Shouted _**"Wuld!"**_ and just like that, the man speeded past Gajeel and Levy and made it to the otherside of the gate. Gajeel's and Levy's jaws dropped "You're turn Dragonborn." Gajeel took a deep breath and just like Warrod, he screamed _**"Wuld!"**_ and just like that, Gajeel sped across the courtyard and made it to the otherside of the wrought iron gate. Levy clapped at his new found talent, her Thane really amazed her.

"Excellent!" Makarov clapped "As expected of The Dragonborn!" Gajeel returned with a look.

"Fuck, I got a name you know." Gajeel grumbled.

 _Now you know how I feel when you call me Shrimp._ Levy mused.

"We feel it's more proper to call you Dragonborn." Makarov explained "We have a test for you. This time, we won't be teaching you a Shout." Gajeel's eyes widened.

"The fuck?"

"Wait," Levy interrupted "I thought the entire point of Gajeel coming here was to learn more Shouts to help him as Dragonborn."

"It is," Makarov solemnly explained "but we learned only so much. We only know a certain amount of Shouts. While it took the Dragonborn five minutes to learn these Shouts because of his dragon blood; unlike the Dragonborn, it took us many years of our lives to master these Words." Levy nodded in understanding "He can find Word Walls in Ancient Nordic Tombs or Dragon Burial sites all across Skyrim. Right now, the Dragonborn has to pass a test; the test is to get the horn of our founder Yury Dreyar." Levy and Gajeel looked at the old man questioningly.

"So where the fuck do I dig up this old geezer?" Gajeel asked.

"You must travel to Ustengrav." Makarov explained, completely ignoring Gajeel's comment.

"Where is UstenGrav?" Levy asked.

"Give me your map Dragonborn." Makarov smiled "I will point out where it is." Gajeel took out his map and Makarov pointed it out on the map. Gajeel and Levy looked and spotted that it was near the swamp lands of Skyrim and north of a Hold.

"It's only north of Morthal." Levy shrugged "It'd be safer if we went by carriage. We should stop by Morthal for extra supplies and spend the night at the local inn."

"Sounds good to me shrimp." Gajeel smirk before turning to The GreyBeards "Now, how the fuck do we get off this damn mountian? The route to get here was big pain in the ass."

"Do you see WhiteRun Stables on your map?" Makarov asked. The Dragonborn and Levy nodded "Tap it and it will take you there. It will work on every other place on this map but you've must have at least visited the place once." Gajeel and Levy looked at each other and tapped it. Before they could blink, smoke surrounded them and Gajeel and Levy found themselves in front of WhiteRun Stables.

* * *

Author's note: To everyone who doesn't play Skyrim. There isn't anything for camping in the game. You could either go to an abandoned camp, go to an inn or wait. For PC players (like me) there is a MOD for camping (I don't use MODS since they ruin your computer and game) So I added that into the story. As for the traveling by tapping. That's Fast Traveling which is indeed in the game (makes stuff a hell of a lot easier for me but I'd have to have traveled there by foot or carriage first.). Well, onward to the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: And another Tomb we go! Alright! Let's see what Gajeel and Levy do on their first big tomb excavation!

* * *

 _"Morthal is said to be named after the great Nord hero Morihaus, though none alive today are sure of the connection."_

 **Chapter 6: The Horn of Yury Dreyar**

Gajeel and Levy took the carriage near Whiterun to Morthal by the time the sun was setting. The moment they reached the town, they noticed one of the houses in flames. The town's folks screaming for someone to help, begging for The Divines to make it rain so the house would be put out. Gajeel wanted to run in and do something but he realized that the people inside the home were already dead. Therefore, there was nothing he could do. They arrived at the _Moorside Inn_ where they rented themselves a two bed room and bought themselves a nice meal of venison, cooked chicken breast, cooked salmon, carrots, cooked leek and a nice cold cup of Nord's mead.

* * *

Gajeel was lying on his bed in nothing but ragged looking pants, he was throwing the garnet he found when he murdered a thief who tried to mug him on their way over here up into the air and catching it. Levy walked into the rented room with a simple tavern gown and no shoes. She made her way over to her bed and sat on it.

"Ok," she began "We'll grab a quick breakfast tomorrow and then make our way to Ustengrav."

"Fine by me." Gajeel grumbled, catching the garnet before putting it back in his bag "I'm not one to tell everything; but I gotta say being Dragonborn is still shocking to me. Fuck, I'm still trying to figure this all out. But I gotta admit, it's pretty fucking cool that I can Shout or whatever at my enemies. Gihihihi." Levy slightly giggled at his words before pulling out a pale gold book to read. Gajeel raised a studded eyebrow in interest "You read?" she smiled.

"Yeah." She smiled "I love to read! It's so relaxing! Do you read?"

"Eh." Gajeel said in an iffy tone "Whenever I can. Otherwise I ain't a reader."

"Oh. Well, this book I'm reading is actually about the Dwemer, their architecture and their smithing skills! It's so fascinating!"

"Gihihhihi. I'm glad you like it so far Shrimp." Levy began to read the book and for some odd reason, Gajeel wanted to watch her as she read. He continued to watch as her lips would sometimes move when she read parts, how she'd put a strand or two of her hair back. Gajeel didn't know what; but for some reason, she fascinated him. He felt like he could watch her for hours. Levy finished the book an hour later and stretched herself out.

"Alright." she yawned "Time to go to bed Gajeel... Gajeel?" Levy looked over and found her Thane fast asleep on his bed. A small smile appeared on her lips before she turned to the tusk-filled candle, blew it out and fell asleep in her bed.

* * *

The next morning, Gajeel and Levy made their way north-east until they reached a place that looked like a built crater. They walked closer and found a staircase inside the crater with a door that signified it was a Nordic Ruins.

"Here it is." Levy said "Ustengrav."

"Shit." Gajeel grumbled "Another dump." Levy's cheeks puffed in annoyance to his rude comment.

"Gajeel! This is an Ancient tomb! Our ancestors are buried in tombs like these all over Skyrim! It's fascinating how they built these for future generations to explore!"

"Look, I went through one of these things and here's what I learned about them; it reaks like hell, there a shitload of Draugr, place could fucking collapse any second and it's only worth my while if theirs a World Wall or something of value in there." Again, Levy's cheeks puffed in annoyance "Let's go Shrimp." nodding, Levy followed Gajeel down the stairs and into the ruins.

* * *

Just like Bleak Falls Barrow, the place smelled of decaying flesh, musk, and humid air. The ruins shown signs of age and decay and signs that it had been undisturbed for years. However, unlike Bleak Falls, this place was smaller in size and not as big. This was going to be a short job.

"Wow." Levy said with awe in her voice "This is amazing!"

"Yeah.." Gajeel said wide-eyed "Except for that!" He pointed and there, was a fight between both the Draugr and a few necromancers.

"Seems like they don't know were here." Levy whispered "Let's crouch and sneak our way to the next part of the tomb." Gajeel nodded and took the lead as he and Levy made their way to the next room while watching the mages and Draugr fight it out.

* * *

They made their way to Ustengrav depths noticing a forest like area deep inside it, with trees, a natural bridge and a waterfall.

"It must've been an underground cave." Levy exclaimed "They must have built the ruins around it to add to a natrual feeling."

"I'm with ya on that one short stack." Gajeel said. As they made their way down the path, Gajeel began to feel uneasy, like as if there was an uncomfortable atmosphere around him. Because of this, Gajeel pulled out his great sword and held it out, prepared for battle. When Levy accidentally kicked a pebble with her foot, a _"Guuhhhg!"_ and the patter of feet running was heard. Gajeel looked in horror as a draugur made his way over to attack Levy "Shrimp look out!" Levy looked at the draugr, frozen in place. The undead being was going to swing at her with his battle ax but Gajeel blocked the attack with his great sword. He kicked the Draugr with his foot, before taking a deep breath.

 _ **"FUS... RO!"**_ Gajeel Shouted. His shout sent the draugr stumbling back and gave him enough time to land a finishing blow.

"Gajeel!" Levy screamed "We got company!" He looked ahead and found a group of Draugr going to attack him. Gajeel blocked their attacks while Levy swung with her one handed swords and headbutted a draugr. Gajeel slashed one in the chest and Shouted at three of them. Just when he was about finished with one, he noticed the puddle they were standing in; it was the same liquid he found at BleakFalls Barrow.

"Shrimp, I got an idea!" he unequipped his hands and created a ball of fire from his bare hands.

He sprayed the fire at the liquid and it immediately ignited.

"Get the fuck out of the way!" Gajeel screamed. He dashed for Levy and knocked her out of the puddle just in time for it to explode and kill all the draugrs in their way. Levy looked when the explosion had ran it's course and noticed Gajeel lying on top of her, holding her tightly. She studied the Nord and noticed that he was even more good looking up close. The piercings that decorated his face really complimented how he looked instead of ruining it. His face was mature looking and it seemed like that scowl was actually how his face was. For some odd reason, Levy felt like she could stay like this for eternity.

"Are you ok Shrimp?" Gajeel's gruff voice suddenly asked which snapped Levy out of her thoughts. Her face turned bright red when he began to stare into her eyes.

"F-fine!" She squeaked "You can get off me now!" Gajeel grunted and got up, he then offered a hand to help Levy up "Thanks for getting me out of the way."

"Tch." Gajeel tsked "I ain't gonna let you turned into a cooked Shrimp. Then I'd have to eat ya gihihihihi!" Levy's face turned an even brighter red from his words; it sounded like a double entendre.

"When did you learn that fire spray trick?" Levy asked.

"I found a book a few days ago that promised to teach it to me, moment I finished the fucking book, it dissapeared for good the book." Levy's eyes widened.

"You've must've found a mage's magic book. They teach you only one spell before disappearing completely."

"Well whatever it was, it worked and saved our asses." Levy blushed at his comment.

"Well." Levy gulped "Let's get-" she was cut off when an arrow shot right between her and Gajeel "Going." they looked at the direction the arrow came from and were shocked at what shot the arrow.

"Skeletons?!" Gajeel screamed. Levy looked and found skeleton archers shooting at them "Seriously?! Fucking skeletons! What's next?! Dremora?!"

"I got this Gajeel." Levy said. She pulled out her bow and arrows and shot a direct hit at each skeleton. Gajeel's jaw dropped as the skeletons lost their lives and turned into a pile of bones.

"Goddamn. Skeletons are fucking terrible."

"Dang right they are." Levy smiled, putting away her bow and arrows "Let's go." They walked down the path that was naturally made. The musky scent of the tomb was now gone and replaced with the crisp clean scent of fresh spring water. As Gajeel and Levy made their way to the waterfall, Gajeel began to hear _chanting_. Chanting that was similar to what he heard at Bleak Falls.

"Hey Short stack," Gajeel suddenly said "I hear something."

"What do you hear?" Levy asked concerned.

"One of those Word Walls. I think there's one nearby." He walked passed the waterfall and there, was the Word Wall. As he got closer, his vision began to blur, the chanting grew louder and louder. As he got closer to the wall, just like last time, an aura came from a glowing word on the wall, surrounded Gajeel and went into his body. When the chanting ended, Gajeel regained his vision and found Levy looking at him with concern.

"Are you alright Gajeel?" Levy asked.

"Yeah." Gajeel grumbled "Happens when I get near one of these things."

"Did you learn anything from it?"

"I think the word _**Fiem.**_ Fuck, I think I know what it means."

"Y-you do?"

"Yeah. It means _fade._ Huh. I'm learning a lot from this Dragonborn shit. Let's keep moving Shrimp, that fucking horn has got to be close by." Gajeel made his way over to the nearby ledge, lifted himself up and offered his hand to Levy. She gladly accepted the hand and was pulled up to him. They climbed their way up to a bridge and there, a lone skeleton stood.

"Fuck." Gajeel said in a monotone. The skeleton swung his sword around in an impressive way and began to do tricks with it "Gotta be fucking with me." Gajeel walked over to the skeleton, swung his sword at it and it fell onto the ground into a pile of bones.

"That was a waste of time." Levy grumbled.

"Lets forget this happened." they continued over the bridge until they came across a room with four stones. And right across the room, was four doors that were opened.

"Finally, something easy." Gajeel walked to the doors and when he passed a stone, the first door closed "The fuck?!"

Levy walked over to the stones and began to study them.

"Um, Gajeel." Levy called out "I think these stones are enchanted."

"The fuck you mean enchanted?!" Gajeel asked a little pissed.

"It seems like The Ancient Nords designed these to close the gates when passed by. Only way to keep them open is to not even pass them. We won't be able to go across the room."

"Fuck." Gajeel walked around the room pissed; they couldn't get the horn thanks to this stupid rigging system! Sighing in defeat, Gajeel suddenly popped his eyes open in realization. The Shout the Grey Beards taught him, Whirlwind Sprint! It could get him across the room! But what about Levy? She couldn't go at the speed he goes when using that Shout! Coming up with another idea, Gajeel walked over to Levy.

"Shrimp," he said "climb onto my back." Levy looked at him questioningly "Don't ask questions, just do it." nodding, Levy climbed onto his back and soon Gajeel was giving her a piggyback ride "Hold on tight Shrimp.. _ **WULD!**_ " and just like that, the two werethrough the doors like a whirlwind, Levy held on tightly to Gajeel and squeezed her eyes shut. When she opened them, she noticed the room they had now entered was coated in spider webs.

"FUCK!" Gajeel screamed "Spiders! Get your weapon Shrimp! They're gonna be bugging the shit out of us!" Levy jumped off of Gajeel's back and pulled out her sword, just in time for multiple baby spiders and their mother to fall from the ceiling.

"That mother spider looks stronger than the last one I dealt with!" Gajeel screamed "Shrimp, take care of the kids, I got the ma!" Nodding, Levy pulled out another sword and began to swing at the awful spiders. A few backed away and hissed at Levy, one even tried to jump Levy but she was saved by Gajeel Shouting at it. She slayed a few of the spiders and shot some with her bow and arrows. But she got distracted when she spotted Gajeel getting bitten by the mother spider and then thrown across the room.

"Gajeel!" Levy screamed. She stabbed the last spider before running over to the mother spider, cutting the mother spider's leg off and then plunging her sword into the spider's head, killing it instantly. Levy then pulled the sword out of the spider's head and then rushed over to Gajeel while he lied in the corner, clutching his arm "Are you alright?"

"Fuck." Gajeel grumbled, his breathing beginning to become ragged "Bitch got me." Levy gently touched his arm began to examine it. The spider ripped a good piece of his armor off and created two holes in Gajeel's arm. Levy then noticed ice blue ooze coming from his arm.

"Frostbite spider venom." Levy muttered. She began to go through her backpack and soon found what she was looking for; a Cure Poison Potion "Drink Gajeel. It might not taste good but it will get the venom out of your system quicker." Reluctantly, Gajeel drank all of the potion. He made a face after drinking the Horker fat flavored potion and soon, the ice blue ooze began to pour out.

"Come on Gajeel," Levy said while helping her Thane up "We're almost there." she helped Gajeel out of the room and they soon arrived into the final room. The room was large and quiet, no signs of Draugr anywhere. Dragon ruins rose out of pools of water and shown Levy and Gajeel they were there.

"We did it!" Levy smiled "We made it!"

"Look!" Gajeel pointed out "There's the old geezer's ditch!" Indeed, there it was, the pedestal that will end their troubles and get them out of this Gods Forsaken place. Gajeel and Levy walked down the small pathway and arrived at the pedestal, ready to pull the horn from it.

But instead of a horn, there was nothing there. No, there was something there, but it wasn't what Gajeel and Levy expected; it was a note.

"What the fuck is this shit?" Gajeel asked.

"A note." Levy said, stating the obvious.

"I know that Shrimp, I mean why the hell is it here?" Levy took the note off the pedestal and opened the note, she then read it out loud :

 _"Dragonborn-_

 _I need to speak to you. Urgently._

 _Rent the attic room at the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood, and I'll meet you._

 _-A friend"_

Gajeel and Levy felt their heart sink the moment they read this. They spent a good day, maybe day and a half traveling and enjoying a natural underground waterfall just to find the item of Gajeel's quest wasn't here.

"Guess we have no choice." Levy sighed "We're going to go to Riverwood. Come on, I know there's an exit nearby." grumbling to himself, Gajeel followed Levy and exited Ustengrav. They then used Gajeel's map to travel to Riverwood.

* * *

It was sunset by the time they reached Riverwood and the town was close to deserted. A few people walked around the streets but most were heading over to The Sleeping Giant Inn for evening meals and live entertainment. Levy and Gajeel entered the Sleeping Giant Inn and were welcomed by a warmth in the air. The place was mostly made from stone and wood, at the sides of the room were wooden tables where people eating or drinking, a large, warm fire pit was in the center of the room, cooking some of the foods the Inn was serving, a bar with a bartender serving warm mead to the customers was near the end of the place, a busty red-headed Breaton woman was sweeping the floors and a bard was playing music and singing _"Ragnar the Red_ " to the customers.

"Oh wow!" Levy smiled "This place feels so amazing!" the red headed Breaton made her way over to the two Nords and smiled.

"Welcome to the _Sleeping Giant Inn_!" she smiled "My name is Erza, how can I help you?"

"Yeah." Gajeel spoke up "The Shrimp and I wanna rent The Attic Room." Erza looked at him curiously.

"I'm terribly sorry." Erza smiled "We don't have an Attic room."

"Gotta be fucking with me."

"Sorry to say I'm not. But, we do have a Master room. I can let you two love birds rent it." Levy blushed.

"G-Gajeel and I aren't like that!" Levy squeaked "He was just asked to meet someone at The Attic Room here! I'm only a HouseCarl!"

"I was just teasing sweetie." Erza smiled "The Master Room will be ten septims. I'll take you both there." exchanging glances, Gajeel and Levy followed Erza into the room and watched as she closed the door and locked it.

"So you're the Dragonborn I've been hearing so much about." Erza suddenly said to Gajeel. She then reached into her chest and pulled something out "I think you're looking for this." the two Nord's eyes widened, there, in Erza's hand was the Horn of Yury Dreyar.

"The horn!" Levy gasped.

"Holy shit." Gajeel mumbled. Erza walked over to Gajeel and handed him the Horn, which he immediately placed in his backpack.

"We need to talk." Erza suddenly said. She walked over to the tall wardrobe and unlocked it with a key, revealing nothing behind the doors, she stepped into the closet and unlocked a lock that was on the back panel and the moment she unlocked it, she revealed a secret passage way "Follow me." She walked down the passage way into a secret room. Gajeel and Levy once again exchanged glances and hesitantly followed Erza into the secret room.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Ok, I'm in a wonderful mood, my birthday is tomorrow! So party hard! Anyway, a mysterious Erza comes along and now requests an audience with Gajeel and Levy! What will happen next?

* * *

 **ACT II: Acnologia, The World Eater.**

 _"Alchemy labs can be used to combine ingredients into useful potions and deadly poisons."_

 **Chapter 7: A Blade in the Dark.**

Levy and Gajeel made their way down the staircase and into the secret room. The room was filled with things that showed this Erza woman was more than some simple Innkeeper. There was a practice dummy near piles of hay, an empty bookshelf, near the entrance to the room was an enchanter which allowed it's user to enchant their gear, opposite to it was a chair with a table, the far right corner of the room had an alchemy station and sacks and barrels scoured across the room filled with either ale or food. And in the center of the room was a table with a map of all of Skyrim.

"The Greybeards seem to think you're the Dragonborn." Erza said to Gajeel "I hope they're right." she walked over to the table and placed her hands over the map in a damanding like position.

"So you're the one who took the horn?" Levy asked surprised.

"Surprised?" Erza smirked "I guess I'm getting good at this whole 'innocent innkeeper act'."

"Ok lady." Gajeel grumbled "You better have a good fucking reason for dragging me and the Shrimp here."

"I do. And I set this up to see if the whole Dragonborn situation was not a Thalmor trap. I'm not your enemy, I gave you the horn and I'm here to help you. Please, just hear me out." Levy looked at Gajeel and whispered into his ear.

"Maybe we should hear her out Gajeel." Levy whispered "She did go through a lot to get us here. I think we should give her a chance." nodding, Gajeel cleared his throat.

"Ok," Gajeel sighed "what do you want?"

"Like I said in my note," Erza explained "I heard you might be Dragonborn. I'm part of a group that's been looking for you... well, someone like you, for a very long time. If you really are Dragonborn, that is. Before I tell you any more, I need to make sure I can trust you."

"I understand where you're coming from." Levy interrupted "Skyrim is in a great crisis with The War. But what Gajeel and I want to know is if _you_ can be trusted?"

"If you two don't trust me, you wouldn't have walked in here in the first place." Erza pointed out.

"Ok," Gajeel said "I just want to know how the fuck you knew we were in Ustengrav?!"

"I knew the Greybeards would send you there if they thought you were Dragonborn. They're nothing if not predictable. When you showed up here, I knew you were the one the Greybeards sent, and not some Thalmor plant."

"Why are the Thalmor after you?" Levy asked with slight concern in her voice.

"You can say we're old enemies." Erza sighed "I can say they may have something to do with the dragon's returning; but right now, what is important is that-Gajeel was it? Might be Dragonborn."

"Just why the fuck is it so important whether I'm fucking Dragonborn or not?!" Gajeel asked, now getting annoyed.

"We remember what most don't; that the Dragonborn is the ultimate dragonslayer. You're the only one that can kill a dragon permanently by devouring its soul. Can you do it? Can you devour a dragon's soul?"

"Look lady, all I know is that I absorbed some shit from a fucking overgrown lizard. Next thing I knew people were screaming shit that I'm Dragonborn."

"This is no time to play the reluctant hero." Erza scowled "You either are or aren't Dragonborn. But I'll see for myself soon enough."

"To be honest with ya." Gajeel grumbled "I think there's something you're hiding."

"You're right." Erza smirked "I am. The thing is, dragon's aren't just coming back; their coming back to life. The dragon's didn't go somewhere, they were killed off by my predessesors. And now, there's something out there causing them all to come back to life." Gajeel and Levy both paled at Erza's words. Dragons are coming back to life? Can something like this even happen? There wasn't a single force on this planet that could bring the dead truly back to life!

"H-how do you know this?" Levy asked with slight fear in her voice "I don't mean to be rude Erza; but don't you think that sounds crazy?"

"Levy was it?" Erza asked "That's how I thought too. In fact, a collegue of mine said that this would happen and I thought the same as you. Turns out, he was right."

"And what the hell makes you think these overgrown lizards are coming back to life?" Gajeel asked crossing his arms.

"I know they are. I've visited their ancient burial mounds and found them empty. And I've figured out where the next one will come back to life. We're going to go there, and you're going to kill that dragon." Erza pointed at Gajeel "If we succeed, I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"How do you know all of this?" Gajeel asked Erza.

"You should know. You got the map for me. The dragonstone you got for Freed, remember? The dragonstone was a map of ancient dragon burial sites. I've looked at which ones are now empty. The pattern is pretty clear. It seems to be spreading from the southeast, down in the Jeralls near Riften. The one at Kynesgrove is next if the pattern holds."

Gajeel and Levy exchanged glances before sighing.

"Fine. You got a deal." Gajeel sighed "But I gotta handle this horn situation first so those geezers don't get suspicious."

"We don't have time for this!" Erza screamed "I'll meet you two at Kynesgrove. Don't waste your time getting there!" Erza grabbed her armor and began to change into it while Gajeel and Levy left for High Hrothgar.

* * *

Gajeel and Levy returned the horn to Makarov and were soon welcomed into The GreyBeards because of this. When the small ceremony (which was a five minute thing) finished, Gajeel and Levy made their way to Ivarstead and traveled from their to Kynesgrove. As they walked through the fall like forests of the area, Levy looked up at the sky and noticed ominous dark clouds.

"I don't like the looks of those clouds." Levy admitted with an uncomfortable tone.

"Yeah, it looks like it's gonna let loose any second." Gajeel grumbled "What I'd give to have the ability to change the weather."

"Right? That would be amazing." As they walked down the dusty dirt roads, a sign appeared showing the ways to the destinations.

"Looks like Kynesgrove is dead ahead! Let's go!" Levy smiled. She grabbed Gajeel's hand and pulled him to their destination.

"Oi Shrimp!" Gajeel screamed "Nothing to get excited about!" As they ran to Kynesgrove, the clouds in the sky grew darker and darker. They soon arrived at Kynesgrove where a nice, warm little inn stood. And to their surprise, A Nord woman came running out of the inn.

"You guys need to get away!" she screamed "There's a dragon nearby! You need to get out of here!"

"Oi! Slow down!" Gajeel screamed.

"Take it easy Miss," Levy soothed "what happened?"

"There's a dragon." The woman puffed "That just flew over here without warning!"

"A dragon?!" Levy asked with a look of horror on her face. Gajeel pushed Levy slightly out of the way and looked at the inn keeper with a serious look.

"This dragon." Gajeel asked in a serious tone "What does it look like?"

"I-it was big." the inn keeper shuddered "It was black and and I don't know! I do know I need to get the hell out!" she ran as fast as her legs would take her while Gajeel and Levy ran to the area behind the inn. They soon came to the burial site Erza explained about earlier and spotted the dragon in question flying above the burial site.

"Get down!" Erza screamed "It's best he doesn't see us!" Gajeel and Levy ran over to Erza and crouched down "By the nine, this bastard's huge." Gajeel popped his head from behind the rock and he looked at the dragon. His eyes widened in horror and his blood ran completely cold. Adrenaline filled his heart and he began to feel light headed. The dragon was large, black and had blue markings.

"Gajeel?" Levy asked worriedly "What's wrong?"

"T-that's the same dragon that attacked Helgen!" Gajeel screamed.

 _"Scissor runner, ziil gro dovah ulse!"_ The Black Dragon spoke at the burial site _"Slen tiid vo!"_ a shout came from his mouth and the burial site shook, the dirt flew everywhere and the fully intact skeleton of a dragon appeared out of the ground, and an aura appeared around the dragon skeleton. Gajeel, Levy and Erza's eyes widened at the sight of the dragon's flesh and skin returning. The dragon's scales turned pink and pincers were sandwiching the revived dragon's head.

 _" Acnologia, thuri!"_ Scissor runner called out _"Boaan tiid vokriiha suleyksejun kruziik?"_

"Gajeel?" Levy whispered "What's going on?"

"I think..." Gajeel replied confused "Their having a conversation?"

 _"Geh, Scissor runner, kaali mir."_ the black dragon smirked before looking at where Gajeel, Levy and Erza were hiding _"Ful, losei Dovahkiin? Zu'u koraav nid nol dov do hi."_ Gajeel looked at him in shock; was this dragon talking to him?

"You do not even know our tongue, do you?" the black dragon asked in human tongue "Such arrogance, to dare take for yourself the name of Dovah. _Scissor runner, krii daar joorre._ " Scissor runner looked at them with an evil smirk while the black dragon flew off. Thunder and lighting began to clash in the sky and the rain began to pour from the heavens.

"Now's the time!" Erza screamed. She pulled out her sword and ran down the hill to the valley where the dragon was beginning his attacks. Levy pulled out her bow and arrows and shot at the dragon. Gajeel pulled out his bow and arrows that he pulled off of the corpse of someone he killed and joined Levy in the fray (though not as good). The dragon landed and Gajeel pulled out his two handed sword which he happened to have poisoned with some poison he bought at a shop earlier today. Gajeel ran as fast as he could and swung at the dragon, earning a pained growl from the beast.

Erza got behind the dragon and swung her one handed sword, successfully cutting a bit of it's tail off as Levy pulled out a dagger and stabbed the creature in the foot.

"Now Gajeel!" Levy screamed "End him!" Gajeel ran as fast as he could and sliced the dragon in the eyes. He spun around and then stabbed the dragon between the eyes, ending the dragon's life once and for all. Gajeel pulled his sword out of the dragon and watched as he fell to the ground, dead once again.

"Finally." Erza sighed putting her sword back into it's hilt "Let's get a-wait, what's going on?" They watched as the body of the dragon began to burst into flames, his scales and pieces of meat flaking into the air leaving a foul smell. They watched as the fire turned into an aura and streamed it's way into Gajeel's body, leaving behind nothing but an intact dragon skeleton.

"So it's true." Erza said surprised "You really are Dragonborn Gajeel."

"That whole soul thing or whatever the fuck is how I found out the first time I was Dragonborn." Gajeel shrugged, not putting his weapon away for safety. Levy looked at him with a stunned silence, she's seen Gajeel perform the Shouts and adsorb the powers from Word Walls; but she seriously thought she wouldn't be surprised at the sight of him asorbing a dragon soul. Boy was she wrong.

"I believe I owe you some answers." Erza smiled "Ask away you two. I won't hold back."

"Ok, who the fuck are you? And what the hell do you want with me?"

"I'm one of the last members of the Blades. For the last two hundred years, since the last Dragonborn emperor, the Blades have been searching for a purpose. Now that dragons are coming back, our purpose is clear again; we need to stop them."

"Who the fuck are The Blades?" Gajeel asked.

"I heard of them Gajeel!" Levy answered "I read about them in one of my books! A very long time ago, the Blades were dragonslayers, and they served the Dragonborn, the greatest dragonslayer."

"Exactly!" Erza smiled "Nobody even remembers our name these days. Except maybe you Levy. We used to be known across Tamriel as the protectors of the Septim Emperors. Those days are long gone, though. For the last two hundred years, we've been searching for the next Dragonborn to guide and guard, as we are sworn to do. But we never found one; until now."

"What do you know about the dragons coming back?" Levy asked changing the topic.

"Not a goddamn thing." Erza sighed "I was just as surprised as you guys where when the thing arrived."

"I've seen that dragon before. The chump who flew away." Gajeel muttered suddenly.

"Really?" Erza asked curiously "Where have you seen him?"

"At Helgen. He's the same bastard who attacked that damn town."

"The very same?" Gajeel nodded "Interesting...Damn it! All we're doing is just walking around in the dark!"

"So," Levy asked "What's our next move?"

"The first thing we need to do is figure out who's behind the dragons." Erza explained "The Thalmor are our best lead. If they aren't involved, they'll know who is."

"Um," Levy asked in an uncertain tone "what makes you think the Thalmor are behind all this?"

"Nothing solid; yet. But my gut tells me it can't be anybody else but The Thalmor. Think about it! The Empire had captured Zeref, The war was basically over. Then a dragon attacks, Zeref escapes, and the war is back on. And now the dragons are attacking everywhere! It seems to me The Thalmor have a lot to gain." Gajeel and Levy cocked an eyebrow at her words.

"So what's the plan?" Gajeel asked. Erza smirked at his question.

"Simple. We're going to have to sneak into The Thalmor Embassy."

* * *

The Dragon Conversation in English:

 _Acnologia: Scissor runner, ever-bound dragon spirit! Let your flesh be restored!_

 _Scissor runner: Acnologia, my overlord! Has time come to revive the ancient realm?_

 _Acnologia: Yes, Scissor runner, my trusted ally. (when looking to Gajeel and the others) So, my false Dragonborn? I do not recognize you as dragon. (back at Scissor runner) Scissor runner, kill these mortals._


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Ok! Erza's cooking up something! I wonder what she has planned? By the way, this is going to be a two part special! I hope you guys like it!

* * *

 _"General Fernandes commands the Imperial army from the stone-walled Castle Dour, while Solitude's Jarl, Layla, resides in the Blue Palace."_

 **Chapter 8: Diplomatic Immunity Part 1.**

Gajeel and Levy decided to go a different path and meet up with Erza back at Riverwood with a copy of the secret hideout's key. Once they made it back into the secret room, Erza was there waiting for them with a confident smirk on her face.

"I have a way to get Gajeel into the embassy." Erza smiled proudly.

"Wait," Gajeel asked " _I'm_ going in?!"

"Of course! You're the best man for the job!"

"Why the fuck can't you go?!"

"The Thalmor will recognize me. I'm a wanted fugitive to them, if I set foot in there, I will be killed on the spot."

"Hold on!" Levy asked "Why can't I go in Gajeel's place?"

"You're from WhiteRun if I'm not mistaken, correct Levy?" Erza asked.

"Well, yes." Levy replied "Bu-"

"WhiteRun is declared a neutal territory, but they side with The Empire for the most part, correct?"

"Yes, but I don't understand ho-"

"They'll have records on you. If WhiteRun is partially sided with The Empire, the Thalmor will have access to almost everything in the city, especially the name of every citizen in WhiteRun. They'll know who you are." Levy realized Erza was right and decided to let her continue her speech "Now, the First Ambassador Kyouka loves to host parties at the Embassy. She only invites the richest of the rich or the highest class citizens of Skyrim to these parties. The only way you can get in is if you have an invitation."

"So you plan to have me go to this party and then sneak around the Embassy to find anything useful?" Gajeel asked.

"Precisely." Erza smiled "It will be a dangerous mission, and you might end up captured, or killed there. But we have no other choice, this is the best option we have to find out what's going on. If anyone knows anything, it's The Thalmor." Gajeel and Levy looked at each other before Levy put her hand on Gajeel's arm.

"Excuse me Erza," Levy asked "can Gajeel and I discuss this for a moment outside? It's not that we're against it, we just want to make the right desicion."

"Go ahead. I will respect your wishes." Levy pulled Gajeel outside the secret room and took him upstairs to the inn room.

"Everything ok Shrimp?" Gajeel asked confused yet concerned.

"No." Levy admitted "Everything isn't ok, I'm not fond of this plan. I think we should back out and look for a different solution."

"Aww... is the Shrimp worried about me?" He leaned down and gave her a smirk through the helmet he wore which caused Levy to blush furiously.

"N-no! I-I just want to express my opinion!"

"Sure you do. Gihihihihii."

"Gajeel! This is important! We're talking about your life! I'm your Housecarl, I'm sworn to protect you!" Levy let out a frustrated sigh "Gajeel, do you even know the history between The Blades and The Thalmor?"

"To be honest Shrimp," Gajeel sighed "I haven't even thought of it."

"Do you remember when I asked you what side of The War you're on and I brought up the White Gold Concordat?" Levy asked.

"Yeah?"

"The White Gold Concordat didn't only ban Talos Worship; it also formally disbanded the Blades. The Thalmor were given free reign to hunt down Blades agents wherever they were found, and the order was almost entirely wiped out because of the White Gold Concordat!"

"Seriously?"

"I'm not kidding. Gajeel, it seems like to me this is more than just finding out who's behind these recent dragon attacks, I think Erza is making this a personal thing! She wants to find a reason to blame The Thalmor!"

"Well," Gajeel sighed "it maybe a vendetta shit or whatever, but I think I'm going for it." Levy looked at him stunned; was he serious?

"Are you serious?" Levy asked "Gajeel! You're going to put your life at risk!"

"Shrimp, I've been through a lot that says I've put my life at risk. Dragon attacks, Draugr, Spiders, Skeletons, Frost Trolls, Wolves, I put my life on the line to get the fucking job done even if I didn't wanna. So far, we don't have a lead out there that tells us why the fuck these lizards are attacking everywhere. If these Thalmor bastards know something, than were one step closer to solving the Dragon Crisis. If not, well worth a shot."

"Gajeel, you can't be serious."

"Shrimp, I've gotta do this. I won't die I promise."

Levy looked at Gajeel with all the seriousness she could muster up. Seeing Gajeel was willing to go through this gave Levy no choice; part of being a Housecarl is she had to listen to his desicions, no matter how reckless they are.

"Fine." Levy sighed "You win. But if this plan goes to hell, I'm breaking in to help you out." Gajeel's Cheshire Cat like grin grew wider at her words.

"Aww" he smirked "I knew you cared about me." Levy's face turned a bright red that could rival with Erza's hair.

"S-shut up! I'm your Housecarl! It's my job!"

"Sure it is." they finished their conversation and ake their way back down the steps where they found Erza at her enchanting station, enchanting her sword.

"We're in." Gajeel spoke to her.

"Excellent." Erza smirked "Ok, here's the plan." She walked over to the table in the center of the room with Gajeel and Levy joining her "Kyouka is hosting another one of her parties in two days. It's going to be the last party for the next three months so this is our only chance. I can get Gajeel an invitation into the party; but it's going to be a little difficult. That will be my part. The first thing Gajeel needs to do is head to Solitude's Winking Skeever and meet with a good friend of mine, Gray. He's a Bosmer that may not look like an ally to us, but he is 100% on our side."

"Can he be trusted?" Levy asked concerned.

"He can. Gray's family was killed off by The Thalmor when he was little. He's been my eyes in the place for quite sometime; he's been looking for the right time to get revenge."

"So I gotta meet up with this poor bastard so he'd sneak me into the party?" Gajeel asked.

"Gray will be helping you get deeper into The Embassy." Erza explained "He can't go with you because his cover will be blown. The plan is is that Gray will be working as a bartender for the party, you will create a distraction and he will take you into the back room where you will sneak into further in The Embassy."

"Sounds good to me. We'll head to Solitude now."

"Hold on!" Gajeel groaned. What now?

"You can't bring all your stuff with you when you get into the party. Part of my job in this plan is to get you some party clothes to blend in. So that way you don't look armed to the teeth."

"Than how the fuck am I gonna get the job done?!" Gajeel asked.

"Gray will take your best armor." Erza explained "He will take it from you and store it somewhere in The Embassy so you can switch into it and get moving. I would highly recommend you do some shopping in Solitude for some better armor." she pointed to the ripped sleeve on Gajeel's armor and the few dents on the main body armor "Head to Solitude immediately, it's already a day trip. And give Gray my best." with that said, the Dragonborn and his Housecarl left for Solitude.

* * *

The two arrived at the gates of Solitude where the entire city was surrounded by a large stone wall. Guards dabbed in red walked around the town and looked at Gajeel and Levy since they were new to town. Levy was wearing her usual armor (which was beginning to wear) while Gajeel was wearing a set of Fur Armor he 'borrowed' from a Forsworn he ran into since his old armor reached it's limit and fell right off his body (much to Levy's surprise).

"According to the local map," Levy explained as they walked the cobblestone streets while reading the local map "It says The Winking Skeever should be str-" she bumped straight into Gajeel's back "Gajeel? What's wrong?" He 'shushed' Levy and pointed to a small stage in the corner of the town and how it drew a crowd. Gajeel and Levy made their way through the crowd and realized what was going on; it was an execution.

"Traitor!" one screamed at the one going to be excecutioned.

"He let the King get killed!" another screamed. A guard walked over to where the prisoner was and read from a scroll.

"Ezel." the guard said "You are here for allowing Zeref Dragneel to escape after he killed High King Jude. Therefore, your sentence is death by beheadding."

"It was an honorable match!" the Nord prisoner screamed "He challenged the King to the Ways of Old! It was a fair fight!"

"BOOOOOOOOOOO!" the crowd (with the exception of Gajeel and Levy) screamed.

"You'll be saying that when your head is rolling on the floor." the guard growled. The man named Ezel locked his eyes with the crowd as he rested is head on the chopping block.

"To Soverngard I go." he growled before the excecutioner took his giant axe, held it high in the air and swung it down, chopping the Nord man's head off.

"Death to the traitor!" one screamed.

"The traitor is dead!" another screamed. The crowd happily dispersed leaving behind a stunned Gajeel and Levy who's skin turned sheet white from the event.

"I can't believe they went to such a limit." Levy whispered "If someone were to allow Zeref to escape, they should get a lighter sentence, like Life In Prison, not death." Levy suddenly ran to a nearby bush and threw up. Gajeel patted her on the back to help her calm down as her breaths became disheveled.

"This is why I'm not taking sides." Gajeel whispered "I've dealt with a few of those jerk Dragneel Rebels and The Empire. After seeing this, I think that The Empire is no fucking better than The Rebels." Levy swallowed hard at Gajeel's words and nodded; Gajeel was right, it was better to stay neutral and not get involved in this War.

"Let's get some new armor Shrimp, this fur armor I'm 'borrowing' is chafing my balls." Levy blushed at Gajeel's detailed description.

* * *

Gajeel and Levy finished their shopping in the afternoon and bought themselves new armor to help them during their travels, Gajeel bought himself a set of Dwarven armor which had been on the shelves of the Blacksmith shop since it first opened. Levy bought herself steel armor and a set of steel one handed swords and an Imperial Shield. They arrived at The Winking Skeever which seemed to be slightly busy that afternoon. The place was mainly made of wood and the scent of alcohol ran rampant through the air of The Winking Skeever, people were sitting at their chairs eating their lunch or getting a head start on their drinking, a Bard in the far corner playing music for everyone who was in the place, playing tunes like _Ragnar the Red_. A wood elf sat alone in the corner of the room, drinking a cup of ale and eating what appeared to be his lunch. The wood elf had a moss colored skin tone and the prominent features of a mer. His hair was lack with a tint of blue in it and was let out in a short, spiked cut. His eyes were blue (which was unusual or a Wood Elf) and his clothes (or lack of them) matched his look.

"That must be Gray." Levy whispered to Gajeel while pointing at the elf "He's the only Bosmer in the entire place." they went over to the empty chair across from the Bosmer, pulled up an extra chair and sat down in their respective chairs.

"What brings two Nords over to me?" Gray asked a little too amused yet sarcastically.

"Our 'mutual friend' sent us to find your little green elf ass." Gajeel growled. Gray choked on his drink at his words.

"Wait, _you're_ the one she sent?! Huh, you weren't what I was expecting, but I accept it. Now, she told you both the plan, correct?"

"Yes." Levy explained "Gajeel is to get into the place, get what he needs, and get out." Gray nodded.

"Ok Gajeel, in order for you to be well armed for this plan, I'm going to have to take your best stuff. Armor, weapons, anything of the sort. That's the only things you can bring. The stuff you took from your travels, 'our friend' will hold onto until you get out. So, hand what you need for this."

"Look pal," Gajeel growled "I ain't a fucking stripper like you." he pointed at Gray showing he was now in his loin cloth "So I wanna strip somewhere private. If you'll excuse me." Gajeel made his way over to a nearby storage room and removed his armor, replacing it with the fur armor he wore before. Gajeel made his way back to Gray and handed the armor, along with a two-handed war hammer, two daggers, and a bow with arrows he bought at the blacksmith shop.

"Good choices." Gray whispered "I'll sneak this into The Embassy, you rent a room and meet with Erza tomorrow before 10 AM. See you at the party." he got up and then left to head to his place of work.

* * *

Gajeel and Levy rented a room for the night at The Winking Skeever after drinking wholeheartedly and having a decent meal. As Gajeel prepared for bed, he noticed Levy sitting at the ledge of her bed, staring at her bare feet with uncertainty and insecurity.

"Something on your mind Shrimp?" Gajeel asked while sitting on his bed.

"Nothing really," Levy sighed "it's just- Gajeel, are you really sure you want to go through with this plan?"

"Is that's what bothering you?"

"Yes Gajeel, bu-"

"Look Shrimp, I do admit it it's pretty fucking ballsy for Erza or whatever to decide that these Thalmor bastards are behind everything; but we're all in the fucking dark with this situation and trust me, I wanna know what the fuck is going on!"

"Gajeel," Levy asked concerned "what if the plan fails? What if they find out you're working with Erza before you even-" she was shushed by Gajeel when he put his index finger on her lips and got closer to her, his piercing red eyes stared into her brown eyes while Levy felt her heart skip a beat from this moment.

"I'm not gonna get caught." he whispered "I'll send those Thalmor milk drinkers straight to hell before they get their hands on me. The moment I find what were looking for, I'll get the hell out and we get the next fucking carriage to WhiteRun so we don't have to see those Thalmor jerks again. Got it?" Levy's cheeks turned a bright pink from his words and she nodded happily to show she was good with Gajeel's promise "Good, let's get some sleep Shrimp. Big day tomorrow. Night."

"Good night Gajeel."

Levy wrapped herself in the blanket and blew out the candle inside the horn on the nightstand. Gajeel's snores filled the air as Levy looked up at the wooden ceiling with some uncertainty for tomorrow. Yes, she was going to allow Gajeel do his job; but it was her job to protect him! Why can't he accept that?! It wasn't like she liked him or anything, it was her job to protect him! Levy took a deep breath and sighed at this, The Thalmor can be ruthless at points, no one liked them not even Jarl Laxus! As Levy continued to think, an idea struck her, thus making her make a decision that would be considered disobeying Gajeel's order to stay put; if he took too long, she'd sneak in from the back and go in after him. To hell with the consequences! A small smile appeared on her lips from this idea, it was genius! With her decision made, Levy soon found herself lulled into a peaceful, deep sleep.

* * *

The next day, Gajeel and Levy grabbed a light breakfast before leaving The Winking Skeever and left for Solitude Stables. A carriage with it's driver sat idly by while Erza rested against the carriage, in her armor, carrying a set of men's party clothes and an invitation resting on top.

"Good, you didn't bail out." Erza smiled "Get changed, the party is in an hour. Once you're ready, hand me all your stuff you picked up during your travels and I'll take it back to Riverwood. When finished, climb into the carriage and it will take you to The Embassy." Gajeel nodded and went to a near horse stable where he undressed and got into his new party clothes. He walked out of the stables in higher class clothes, a necklace, rings and shoes. The moment Levy saw him like this, she could literally feel her cheeks burn a bright red; he looked handsome. Gajeel handed his stuff over to Erza before walking over to Levy.

The two Nords stared at each other before Levy was taken by surprise; Gajeel suddenly hugged her. Unsure what to do, Levy hesitantly returned the hug and grew comfortable into this moment as the time passed.

"I'll meet you at the exit." Gajeel whispered in her ear "Wait for me there." A small smile appeared on Levy's lips from his words.

"Mmmhmm." she hummed. After the two broke apart from the hug, Gajeel made his way over to the carriage and got into the back. He wavr a small wave goodbye to Levy as the carriage started to move for The Thalmor Embassy.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: Ok, Gajeel is about to go into The Embassy! Hopefully things will turn out ok!

* * *

 _"High elves, also known as Altmer, are natives of Summerset Isle. It is an ancient land shrouded in mystery."_

 **Chapter 9: Diplomatic Immunity Part 2**

The carriage carrying Gajeel soon arrived at The Thalmor Embassy and showed his invitation to the High elf Guard at the front steps and made his way into the Embassy. The place was pristine and made from wood, marble, and walls with wood and clay mixed in. People gathered around and chatted away their cares, laughing, talking about The War, drinking expensive drinks, yeah this was some high class crap to Gajeel.

"Welcome!" Gajeel looked around and found a High Elf woman walk over to him in formal Thalmor Robes and an obviously fake smile decorating her lips "My name is Kyouka, I am the head of the Thalmor Embassy and hostess of this fine party. Who might you be?"

Gajeel stared at her, planning his next move, he was basically someone who was unknown in Skyrim. Yes, word of the Dragonborn's sudden return spreaded across Skyrim like wildfire; but there was a catch, no one knew his name or what he looked like. If he told them what his name was, they'd have him on file before you could say mudcrab.

"Nice party ya got going on." Gajeel replied, changing the subject "Where can I get a drink?"

"It is a nice party." Kyouka sighed "There will be plenty of time for you to get a drink. Now, back to my question, who are you?"

"U-um pardon me Lady Ambassador!" a familiar voice spoke up suddenly, Gajeel and Kyouka turned to find Gray, behind the bar counter, eager to speak to Kyouka "I'm sorry to interuppt-"

"What is it this time Gray?" Kyouka asked a little too agitated.

"We're all out of Alto Wine." Gray explained "I wanted permission to un-cork the red-"

"Yes for the love of the Divine! You don't need to ask me for permission for every little thing!" angered by Gray's interruption, Kyouka left Gajeel alone and decided to check on the rest of the patrons.

"Glad to see you got in." Gray whispered to Gajeel with a wink "Had me worried there."

"So what's the plan?" Gajeel asked Gray.

"You need to create a distraction, once the distraction is created, slip away from the party and I'll get you in the back."

"Tch, easy as hell." Gajeel looked around the room and noticed in the corner, a Nord man trying to win over a Bosmer servant girl with blue hair.

"Come on now," the Nord cooed "let's escape this little party and get to know each other a bit better."

"No thank you." the Bosmer said "Juvia is only interested in her beloved Gray-sama."

"Oh come now, I'm sure you could forget him for one moment..."

"Sorry, Juvia only loves Gray-sama. Besides, Juvia cannot leave the party." a smirk appeared on Gajeel's face at this scene; he could use this to his advantage. Gajeel approached the Nord man who looked at Gajeel with hope in his eyes.

"Did you see that servant girl?" the Nord asked "I heard that elven women are...insatiable. If you know what I mean." to be honest, Gajeel was now beginning to feel sorry for that Bosmer girl Juvia after hearing that one.

"She doesn't seem interested..." Gajeel said trying to make him give him name.

"Lyon."

"Lyon. She doesn't seem like she's interested in a fuck fest."

"Oh I'm sure she is. I'm considered a bit irresistible to the ladies." oh Talos, Gajeel could feel his breakfast curdle in his stomach!

"I'll talk to her if ya want. I can convince her." Lyon looked up at Gajeel with hope in his eyes.

"Please do! I would love to get to know her more!" nodding, Gajeel made his way over to the Bosmer girl and began his magic.

"Hello!" she smiled "Can Juvia get you anything?"

"I saw you talk to that Nord guy earlier." Gajeel grumbled. Juvia's smile turned into a frown.

"Oh. That Lyon fellow. You saw Juvia talking to him correct? Juvia knows what he wants. But Juvia only wants to be with Gray-sama. Please tell Lyon to leave Juvia alone?"

"Will do." Gajeel walked over to Lyon who looked at Gajeel with hope.

"Well?" Lyon asked "What did she say?"

"She said to keep the hell away from her pal." Gajeel grumbled.

"What?! No one denies me! We'll see about this!" Lyon then got up angrily and marched over to Juvia, grabbing her wrist.

"Alright you slut." Lyon growled at the Bosmer girl "You're gonna give me what I want and it's right now."

"Juvia is sorry if she mislead you!" Juvia pleaded "Juvia is in love with someone else!" the crowd began to surround the Nord and Bosmer. This was Gajeel's chance, he could escape the party without notice!

"Come on!" Gray said in a hush whisper "Before anyone sees!" Gajeel followed the Bosmer male into the little hallway where lovely scents came out of the door in front of him, it was obvious the next room was the kitchen "Keep quiet and don't say a word, or you could blow our cover!" Gajeel grumbled an 'ok' and followed Gray into the kitchen.

* * *

The kitchen was what you would expect, filled with pots and pans, foods, a fireplace and surprisingly, a Khajiit cooking a meal at the fire.

"Who is this stranger Gray?" the obviously female Khajiit spat "You know I don't like strange smells in my kitchen."

"A guest suddenly became unwell and needed to leave the party Belletokia." Gray explained "So I brought them into the back to rest."

"You know you're not supposed to do this. You could get into big trouble!"

"Oh? Just like you could get into trouble for your moonsugar addiction?" even though she was covered in fur, Gajeel could tell Belletokia just paled at Gray's words.

"Just take him to the next room and get back to the party! I didn't see anything." Gray and Gajeel arrived at the destined door and went into the room. It was a small storage room, but there was a chest inside that caught Gajeel's interest, and another door.

"You're stuff is in that chest." Gray explained "Grab it and get changed immediately." nodding, Gajeel quickly stripped and got into his newest armor. Then he grabbed his two daggers,his war hammer, and bow and arrows.

"Great!" Gray smirked "The door that leads deeper into the Embassy is behind you. The moment you set foot through that door, there's no turning back. I got to get back to the party before they notice I'm gone. Good luck Gajeel."

"Thanks.." Gajeel smiled "Hey, a little advice before you go back."

"What's that?"

"Put some damn clothes on." Gray looked down and noticed he was in his underwear.

"Aw shit! When did that happen?!"

* * *

Gajeel made his way through the door and crouched down, planning to sneak up the nearby guards and give them a surprise attack. He spotted two guards walking around, having a conversation and snuck up on them. Right then and there, Gajeel slit both their throats and bashed their heads together, allowing pools of blood to form on the floor. Causing the Thalmor wizard upstairs to comedown stairs and Gajeel to shoot an arrow right through his head. Gajeel looted the money that the corpses were carrying and soon, found a door that lead to the Embassy Courtyard.

The Courtyard was large and coated in snow, beautiful plants and places to walk or relax, but the place was very heavily guarded; a guard at every post.

"This is what the Empire allows them to spend their money on?" Gajeel grumbled "Tch, fuckwads."

"What was that?" a voice suddenly said. One of the guards looked and soon found Gajeel.

"An intruder!" the guard screamed. Gajeel quickly grabbed his war hammer and immediately began the fight. He bashed the guard square in the gut and then broke the High Elf guard's leg where his anterior tibial artery was cut by the bone, killing him instantly. Knowing that the other guards will come after him, Gajeel hid the body in a nearby barrel and crouched down, sneaking away from the scene.

Gajeel looked around the Courtyard and started to notice a few guards making their way to where he was before. Deciding to distract them, he shot an arrow across the Courtyard which caught their attention, and they went after it. Leaving Gajeel enough time to cross the Courtyard, and make it into Kyouka's Solar.

* * *

"But, I need that money!" a Bosmer screamed "I earned it. I have my own expenses you know..." hearing the voices, Gajeel found a nearby plant and made his way to it to hide.

"Silence!" one of the Thalmor heads screamed "Do not presume, Sawyer. You are most useful, but do not presume. We have other informants who are less... offensive."

"But no one else has brought you such valuable information, have they?" Sawyer asked "Erik, he's talked, hasn't he? He knows where that old man is you're looking for, he told me himself."

"You'll get the rest of your money when we confirm his story. As agreed."

"So he has talked! I knew it!"

"Everyone talks, in the end. Now, I have work to do. Leave me to it, if you ever want to see the rest of your payment."

"Can I... I could help you. He'd talk to me. He trusts me."

"You'd like to come downstairs with me, is that it, Sawyer? Shall we loose his bonds and put you in a cell together? You can ask him anything you like, and see how he answers."

"No, no. I'll... I'll wait outside."

"That would probably be best. Now get out!" sighing, the Bosmer named Sawyer left the building while the Thalmor he spoke to began to leave the room. Seeing this as an opportunity, Gajeel snuck up on the Thalmor, grabbed him, pulled out his dagger and held it to his throat.

"Now," Gajeel growled "what do you know about the Dragon Attacks?"  
"Who the hell are you?!" the Thamlor coughed "And why should I tell you anything?"

"None of you're Goddamn business who I am. Now tell me! What. The. Fuck. .Know. About. The. Fucking. Dragons?" the High elf just looked at Gajeel with a nasty smirk and an evil glint in his eye.

"Fuck you." that was the last thing Gajeel heard before he stabbed the Thalmor agent in the stomach, allowing him to bleed to death. Gajeel then looked the body for his keys and his money, then made his way into the next room where a dungeon for any Thalmor prisoners were kept.

* * *

As Gajeel made his way through the second floor of the Dungeon, he began to hear someone screaming in pain.

"TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" a man (who sounded like a Thalmor) screamed.

"I told you what I already know. " The one who screamed pleaded. Hearing this conversation, Gajeel slowly made his way to the prison cells and continued to listen to everything, he looked and realized the man being questioned must be that Erik guy they were talking about earlier "I don't know his exact location! I only heard rumors!"

"SILENCE! You will tell me what you're hiding!"

"Wait! I was just- catching my breath. I only heard rumors; not much. But I heard of an old man who lives in Riften. I don't know the exact part of Riften; but I hear he keeps himself in solitude. Doesn't go out much, always watches his back."

"And where does this nameless old man live?"

"As I said, I don't know! I've seen him down in the Ratway a few times. Maybe he lives down there! But this is all I know."

"Fine. Have it your way, we'll get you to talk more."

The Thalmor torturer left the prison cell just when Gajeel shot him with two arrows. The Altmer timbered down like a mighty oak and Gajeel looted the body for anything of value. Only thing he could find was two keys and some money. One key was to the prison cell while the other might have been to a chest Gajeel found nearby. As Gajeel was about to open the cell where Erik was, he found in the cell next to Erik: Juvia. The Bosmer girl at the party. Aparrently, they threw her in here after the commotion at the party. Gajeel used the key and opened her cell, and walked up to her.

"What did you say to Lyon?" she asked wearily "Why does Juvia deserve this?"

"You don't." Gajeel grumbled "Damn Thalmor deserve to be disbanded just for this. Come on, I'll get you out." he opened her restraints, allowing her to be freed from the spot. Juvia got up after she was freed and followed Gajeel.

Gajeel made his way to the prison cell where Erik was being held and opened the cell.

"P-please." Erik begged "I don't know anything else."

"I'm not here to fucking torture ya pal." Gajeel explained "I came here to help ya get the hell out of here." he freed the man just like he did with Juvia.

"Thanks."

"What do the Thalmor know about the Dragons?"

"From what I've picked up being here, nothing much. They're trying to figure it out in their own... twisted ways." he gulped a little bit.

"Tell me, what do you know about these Dragons?"

"Not much to be honest. I do know someone who might be able to. He's an old man who lives in Riften. No one really sees much of him, he's always secluded in his home but a lot of people see him as crazy. His name is Yajima, he might be able to help!"

Gajeel nodded in understanding, so the Thalmor was just as much in the dark over this as they were! They weren't behind this situation (Gajeel made a mental note to let Levy know she was right)! But now wind of some old geezer may have information on what was happening coming into the limelight, Gajeel felt that this little plan of Erza's was worth it in the end. Now there was only one thing on Gajeel's mind; getting the fuck out of this dump.

"Hey," Gajeel grunted "you wouldn't happened to of seen an exit have you?"

"Juvia saw one right across the cells!" Juvia exclaimed "It where The Thalmor drop their dead bodies." She pointed to a trap door across from where they stood.

"I think one of those keys I got can open that bastard. Let's get moving!" They left the cells to make it to the doors but suddenly stopped in their tracks.

"Blades spy!" a voice screamed "Come out where you are and surrender!" Gajeel froze in place. Oh shit, the jig is up!

"There's no point in running anymore!" another screamed "Unless you want to see your friend here get his blood all over the floor." Gajeel paled at the Thalmor's words. It could only mean one person they were talking about; _Gray._ Gajeel slightly poked his head out of the hidden spot he and the others took and his suspicions were confirmed. There, being held by both his arms and a blade to his throat was the Bosmer, Gray.

"Gr-" Juvia was about to call out but was cut off by Gajeel's hand on her mouth.

"Idiot!" Gajeel growled "You want him to die?!" Juvia choked up at Gajeel's words and held back a sob "I take that as a fucking no. Now, I'm gonna save his ass. So shut up and stay here. I'll be back with him in a bit." Erik and Juvia nodded at Gajeel's words before witnessing him take something out of his bag, a potion that was in a terra cotta colored phial.

"The hell is that thing?" Erik asked.

"Sneak potion." Gajeel replied "I 'borrowed' it off a Thalmor here." he drank the potion, tasting the taste of Snowberries and began to feel it's effects. He crouched down and looked back at the two. He gave his bow and arrows to Erik quickly "If anything goes wrong, shoot the two bastards." Erik nodded as Gajeel made his way over to the two Thalmor. Gajeel confidently crept closer and closer to the Thalmor who continued to wait for Gajeel to surrender. He stuck to the wall and took it easily when going up the staircase that lead to the Thalmor and Gray, he carefully sneaked his way to where they were before he suddenly felt a little heavier on his feet; the potion wore off.

"What was that?" one of the Thalmor screamed. Even worse, they can hear him! One of the Thalmor suddenly was about to end Gray once and for all but Gajeel grabbed his war hammer, ran as quickly as he could and bashed their heads into the wall; killing them instantly. Gray ran over to them and used the spell Ice spike to be safe.

"Thank you." Gray smiled "They found out the moment they noticed you were missing from the party and Kyouka got word that her men were dropping like flies."

"Eh." Gajeel grumbled "You could say I got a little fucking carried away."

"I don't know what the hell is going on here!" Erik screamed from a distance "But we better get the fuck out of here before we're surrounded by fucking Thalmor!"

"He's right." Gray nodded "Now that they know who you and I are Gajeel, we need to get out." The two men made their way over to an overjoyed Juvia and an indifferent Erik and escaped into the trapdoor.

* * *

They landed on the cold snowy floor which showed signs of blood and skeletal remains. This was obviously a final resting place to many prisoners.

"Juvia see's a light!" Juvia called out "Let's go!" she raced to where a cliff was but stopped when she saw a frost troll waiting for her below. Juvia screamed at the top of her lungs at the sight of the monstrous creature and she suddenly lost her footing, which gave the creature a chance to grab her foot.

"Juvia!" Gray shouted. Gajeel ran over to try and save the Bosmer girl but was shocked to see a sword go right through the troll's gut, ending it's life once and for all. The troll fell to the ground which gave Juvia enough time to back away from the troll and allow everyone to see her savior; it was Levy.

"Hey Shrimp!" Gajeel shouted while jumping down to go over to her "Glad to see you!"

"I haven't seen you in over two hours and you're getting me worried and this is how you greet me?!" Levy questioned "I was so close to breaking in there to find you!"

"Gihihihi, I knew you cared about me." Levy's cheeks turned bright pink at Gajeel's words "Anyway, we need to get out of here, I'll explain everything I learned on the carriage ride back." nodding, the two Nords, the two Bosmers and the Imperial made their way out of the embassy.

* * *

They took the carriage near Solitude stables back to Whiterun since the Hold was neutral territory in the War and it was one of the safest places from the Thalmor.

"What did you learn while you were in there Gajeel?" Levy asked while letting out an exhausted sigh.

"Not much." Gajeel shrugged "I learned their pretty fucked up the Thalmor and their just as much in the dark over this Dragon issue as we are."

"They are?" Gajeel nodded "Ugh, I knew that this plan was just a personal issue."

"Hold on Shrimp, I ain't finished." Levy looked at Gajeel with curoisity "Our Imperial buddy over here told me about some old geezer who knows what's up."

"Did he now?"

"Old fart's name's Yajima or whatever. Apparently he lives in Riften."

"Riften?"

"You've been?"

"Only heard stories." Levy explained "The Hold's economy is not that good and it's thieves galore. The place is home to the Theives Guild."

"Thieves Guild eh?" Gajeel mused "Then looks like we might be heading to Riften soon."

"Yeah, we should head to Riverwood first to tell Erza what you learned so we can plan the next move."

"Agreed Shrimp. Agreed." with that said, the rest of the ride to Whiterun was silent. The carriage hit a bump which suddenly cause Gajeel to clutch his stomach in pain.

"Oh Gods... get me off this thing!" his head fell directly into Levy's lap and she began to stroke his hair in order to calm him down a bit.

* * *

The Nords soon arrived in Riverwood around sunset and made their way back to _The Sleeping Giant Inn._ When they were at Whiterun's stables, Erik made the decision to return home to Riften, hoping to never deal with the Thalmor again and Gray decided that he and Juvia will stay in Windhelm for a short amount of time until they can flee to Morrowind (since the Dunmer aren't fond of the Thalmor). Gajeel used his key to enter the secret hideout and found Erza looking at the map in the center of the room, checking where the next dragon attack will occur.

"Well?" she asked "Did you find anything out? Are the Thalmor behind this?!"

"Those fucking bastards don't know shit." Gajeel explained "They're in the dark just like us."

"Damn! I really had my heart set on them! Now we're back to where we are."

"Hold on!" Levy interrupted "Gajeel found something that might be worthy information, the Thalmor knows someone who knows what's going on." Erza listened intently.

"Their looking for an old geezer." Gajeel explained "by the name of Yajima-"

"Y-Yajima?!" Erza interrupted, her eyes now filled with hope and surprise "He's alive?! Oh thank the Nine!"

"You know him?" Levy asked.

"He's a Blade just like me; we got separated the day the Thalmor attacked our base. I thought he died that day."

"They say the guy lives in Riften." Gajeel explained "A place called _'The Ratway'_."

" _The Ratway?"_ Erza asked "Ah Yajima that sly old dog. If he knows what's going on, it's only a matter of time before The Thalmor make their move. I can't go to Riften because if I find him and we get caught, it will be a two for one deal. You guys have a better chance, so please, get to Riften immediately and bring him back alive, if you want to gain his trust, ask him _Where were you on the 30th of Frostfall._ He'll know what it means." nodding, Gajeel and Levy made their way out of the inn and decided to catch the next carriage in Whiterun to Riften.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Ok! Gajeel and Levy are off to Riften to find Yajima! What a way to have Chapter 10! Hope you guys love it!

* * *

 _"Riften is home to the Black-Briar Meadery, one of the largest and most successful businesses of its kind."_

 **Chapter 10: A Cornered Rat.**

"OH GODS!" Gajeel groaned in pain "Get me off this death trap!" they were on the carriage ride to Riften and right now Gajeel was groaning in pain, while his head was in Levy's lap. He already threw up twice at the side of the carriage, and to be honest, Gajeel had no clue why he was like this. He's been in carriages in the past and he's never felt sick before!

"I don't understand," Levy asked "how could this happen?"

"I've been riding carraiges for as long as I can remember and this is the fi- Oh Gods why?!" he clutched his stomach in pain. Levy sat there and thought about Gajeel's sudden case of motion sickness. If he didn't have this problem in the past, why did he get it now? Then, it hit her.

"Gajeel," she said "I think you being Dragonborn is what does it."

"W-what?" Gajeel choked.

"Maybe it's because the more powerful you've gotten with your abilities as Dragonborn, this is a side-effect of it."

"Well whatever it is, it's fucking annoying!" his cheeks puffed out like a Skeever's mouth filled with food and he looked as if he was going to throw up.

"We're here!" the carriage driver called out "Enjoy your time in Riften. Gods know I won't be hanging around this town." Levy put Gajeel's arm around her shoulders and allowed him to support his weight onto her until they were on the ground. The moment Gajeel touched solid ground, he felt his stomach become at ease.

"C'mon Shrimp," Gajeel grumbled "let's find that old bastard and get the fuck out of here." they walked to the gates of the city where they were stopped by the guards.

"Halt!" a guard said "Before you enter the city, you must pay a visitor's tax."

"WHAT?!" Gajeel shouted "The fuck for?!"

"For the privilage to enter the city of course." the other guard replied.

"I ain't paying that shit! This is obviously a shakedown!" Gajeel was about to pull his warhammer out when the guards backed up.

"Ok ok!" the first guard eased "Just keep quiet, I'll let you two in free of charge!" he unlocked the gate and allowed Gajeel and Levy into the city. As they walked in, Gajeel flipped both guards the finger with both hands before they closed the door.

* * *

The scent of fresh lake water hit both Gajeel and Levy's nostrils as they entered the dock town. It was a foggy morning in the town and the townsfolk looked at Gajeel and Levy oddly since they were new to town, most made their way to the small market in the center of the town or make their way to the Temple of Mara, the Goddess of Love and Marriage for daily prayers. Or maybe a trip to The Bee and The Barb for something to eat or drink.

"Gods what a dump." Gajeel grumbled while looking around.

"This Hold is huge." Levy said in a surprised tone "There's no way we'll be able to find him!"

"Dunno about that Shrimp, if ya recall I learned he lives in a part of this dump called the Ratway. Think we should ask around." Levy nodded in agreement.

"Hey Gajeel, I'm going to make a quick stop somewhere. I'll meet you at the market." Gajeel nodded and she left to make that quick stop.

Gajeel made his way into the market place and found multiple stands opened. A nasty woman who was selling armor, an Argonian who was selling jewlery, and multiple other stands. As Gajeel looked around to see what they had to offer, he spotted a familiar face hanging around.

"Oi!" Gajeel called out "That you Erik?" the man looked at Gajeel in surprise and walked over to him.

"Well if it isn't Gajeel." Erik smirked "What brings you to Riften?"

"The Shrimp and I are here to find that geezer before the Thalmor." Gajeel studied the man and noticed he had light armor that looked protective, and a pulled back hood with mouth piece "What's with the outfit?"

"I'm a member of the Thieves Guild." Erik shrugged "Been one since I first stepped foot in Riften."

"Gajeel!" a voice called out. The two looked and found Levy running over to them "Anything new?" she looked at Erik "I remember you! You were one of the people Gajeel rescued from the Thalmor." Erik smiled.

"Erik." he introduced "Gajeel had told me you're trying to find the old man before the Thalmor."

"We just started looking and this is our first time in Riften, we really need to find him. His life is in grave danger."

"I do owe Gajeel for rescuing me back at The Embassy." the Imperial thought out loud "As my way of considering us even, I'll take you to my Guild's headquarters and get you guys into the Ratway, it's right where the guild is; and to get you guys more time, I'll warn my comerades and we'll hold off the Thalmor." the two Nords' eyes widened in surprise.

"You'd do that for us?" Levy asked.

"Don't consider it a fucking charity. Gajeel saved my ass so I'm repaying the favor."

"Gihihihi." Gajeel chuckled "Thanks for the help." nodding, Erik then lead Gajeel and his Housecarl to a nearby staircase and lead them to a door underneath the city.

* * *

The Ragged Flagon was in the center of the Ratway where all the water for the sewers meet. A dock was built along with a floor made from pure stone to hold up the Ragged Flagon. A bar was at the back walls of the bar, multiple tables and chairs, barrels and crates filled with food or drinks, a desk where the Guild Master works, a collection of stolen goods, this place screamed it was a place where thieves could thrive. Erik spoke with the Guild Master and told him the situation. Nodding in understanding the Guild Master made his way over to Gajeel and Levy who were served some food and drinks while Erik spoke with the Master.

"Erik has told me how you rescued him." the Master said to Gajeel "And we thank you for it. We normally don't allow people who aren't members of our guild into the Ratway; but I will allow this because we owe you a debt. We will keep an eye on the Thalmor while you go find your friend."

"Thank you." Levy smiled kindly "We truly appreciate this."

"It's no trouble." The Guild Master smiled back "I saw the man Yajima in a district we call, The Ratway Warrens. I recommend you get there immediately if you want him to live." nodding, Gajeel and Levy payed their bill and made their way into the Ratway so they could find Yajima.

The Ratway was dirty and smelled a foul stench that made Gajeel and Levy cringe.

"What the hell is that smell?" Gajeel asked.

"Either old milk or good cheese-EEEEK!" Levy jumped into Gajeel's arms bridal style after witnessing a giant rat run by.

"S-Skeevers?!" she shrieked.

"It's a sewer Shrimp." Gajeel shrugged "Course those overgrown rats are gonna be here." he looked down at Levy's neckline and noticed an odd looking amulet on her neck. He's seen a few amulets so far during his journey around Skyrim; but this one looked different and was beautiful.

"Hey Shrimp," Gajeel asked "what's with the necklace?" a blush appeared on Levy's cheeks at his words.

"I-it's nothing!" she yelped "It's something I bought at a vendor!"

"Tch, whatever. Let's find this geezer before those Thalmor bastards do." nodding in agreement, the two Nords began their journey through the sewer systems.

* * *

"This place is a fucking nightmare." Gajeel grumbled after he and Levy spent the past two hours of their lives searching every area of this Gods for fucking saking sewer "Why the fuck would he want to live here?!"

"Well it is certianly a good hiding place." Levy sighed "My feet are killing me in these boots. Should've went for the enchanted ones that increase carry weight."

"How long have we been wandering this dump?"

"A good two hours."

"Fuck." as they continued their little endless journey, Gajeel noticed a writing on the walls that said: Ratway Warrens. It was written in Skeever guano.

"You see this shit shrimp?" Gajeel pointed out "Wrote some stuff in Skeever crap." Levy looked at the writing on the wall and her eyes widened.

"Gajeel!" Levy said happily "This is the Ratway Warrens! This is the area Yajima is supposed to be living in!" Gajeel looked at the writing on the wall and smirked.

"Finally, now let's find the old fucker." as they walked around the place, Levy began to have an odd feeling, like it was quiet; too quiet.

"Gajeel," Levy suddenly whispered "did you notice how quiet it is here?"

"Yeah." Gajeel grumbled in reply "It's too quiet."

"I thought that there would be more people here." Levy admitted.

"There are. I think they may have evacuated." Gajeel had an odd feeling while walking through this entire Gods forsaken sewer system the entire time and right now might have confirmed it; the Thalmor might already be here.

"Look!" Levy pointed at a black, metal door that looked heavy and locked tightly "That might be it!" they ran over to the door and knocked on it, watching a eye slot open.

"Go away!" an elderly voice replied "No visitors allowed!"

"Excuse me," Levy asked "Are you Yajima?"

"Why should I tell you?" Yajima replied.

"We were sent by your friend Erza!" Gajeel interuppted "She sent us to get your ass out of here."

"E-Erza? She's alive? By Talos, I thought she would've been killed by now. But still, how do I know you're not Thalmor?!"

"Because I fucking hate those dickwads just as much as you!" Levy put a reassuring hand on Gajeel.

"Well what makes you think you think I can trust you two?" Yajima asked "You two are just as much doomed as Erza and I! Acnologia has returned! He will fufill his prophecy and destroy the world!"

"Acnologia?" Levy asked.

"Yes, The World Eater they call him! He lead the dragons in the Dragon War many years ago and now is here to finish his job!" Gajeel stood there in thought as they listened; Acnologia? Why did that name sound familliar? As Gajeel stood there, his memories began to play back at when he heard that name. When he was escaping Helgen and the black dragon said the name Acnologia in his little speech. And then when the dragon from Kynesgrove rose from the grave, that dragon called the black one Acnologia! It was then Gajeel knew who Yajima was talking about.

"You don't have to fucking worry about that giant lizard!" Gajeel said to Yajima "I'm Dragonborn!"

"D-Dragonborn?" Yajima asked "You're serious?"

"Yeah." Gajeel gruffly said "I fucking am."

"I-I don't know if I can trust you or not, I do need proof you are who you say you are." Levy then remembered what Erza said to gain the old man's trust.

"Erza asked us to ask you this:" Levy suddenly said "Remember the 30th of Frostfall?" Yajima's eyes lit up at Levy's words.

"Indeed. I do remember. I'll let you both in." he slid the eye slot closed, and began to unlock the millions of locks on his door. Once it was opened, Gajeel and Levy were surprised to see a tiny old man that was bald and had a mustache welcoming them in "Please! Come in, we have much to discuss!" the two Nords went into the Elder's home looked around the house. It was small and only one room. A table and a cooking spit where he prepared his meals, an alchemy lab, a enchanting lab, a single bed in the corner, a chest near the foot of the bed, and alchemy ingriendents hanging from the ceiling.

"Listen carefully." Yajima explained "Acnologia is not one to be triffled with. According to legends, he dissapeared mysteriously and his dissapearance ended the Dragon War. No one truly knows what happened; but the prophecies claim that their is no way to end his reign of terror." the color in Gajeel and Levy's faces dissapeared at his words.

"Isn't there something we can do?" Levy asked "We need to fight back!"

"I believe there is. You see, I tried warning people about this in the past; but no one would listen to me. I thought this world was doomed until you two came along. I have researched everything there is to know about Acnologia and I know a place that can tell us his weakness!"

"And how the fuck are we gonna get his weakness?" Gajeel asked.

"I know a place that can tell us! And I do know it has to be you who faces him 'Dragonborn'. But I can't say the name of this place, I believe I have said too much already. We need to head to where Erza is immediately. First, let me pack my things. I have very sensitive information that could tell the Thalmor all they need to know."

Yajima began to move around the room and pack away into a bag all the information he had created over the years. He soon finished and faced Gajeel and Levy.

"I'm ready," he proudly said "let's go." they made their way to the door and were surprised to find two Thalmor soldiers making their way over to them.

"There he is!" one screamed "We need to make sure he lives!" Gajeel pulled out his warhammer while Levy pulled out two steel swords. They ran towards the two Thalmor and fought them hard. They slashed at the two Thalmors who did what they could to fight back. Just when it seemed like the Thalmor got the upper hand, a flame atronoach appeared out of no where and bashed the heads of the Thalmor men together, burning them and killing them instantly. The two Nords looked behind themselves and found Yajima with his hand out in a attack like position with an odd aura of magicka coming from it and the flame atronach going to his side.

"You can say I have a talent or two with Magic." Yajima smiled "Let's make our way out of here!" nodding, the three began to run to the door that would lead them hopefully to the exit.

* * *

They ran down the hallways and through every direction they could. Doing their best to avoid the Thalmor or anyone who lives in this hell-hole.

"I'm pretty sure the exit is this way!" Levy told the other two men with her "We should be by the Ragge-" she was cut off when they were suddenly surrounded by a group of Thalmor.

"Well ain't this a surprise?" the leader of this small army of Thalmor smirked "Capture them alive, Kyouka will be thrilled to have something more to torture."

The Thalmor began to surround them while the three backed into each other, trying to protect themselves.

"There are too many!" Yajima screamed.

"No shit!" Gajeel yelled back "We're fucked." the Thalmor began to close in on them, getting ready to grab the three of them. Levy could literally feel the disgusting Altermer's breath on her neck and just when he was about to grab her beautiful blue hair, it didn't happen; instead, the Altermer spat some blood out and fell to the ground dead.

* * *

Everyone looked and found Erik was the one who plunged the sword into the Thalmor soldier.

"Theives Guild!" Erik shouted "ATTACK!" right at that moment, members of the Thieves Guild poured in from different areas of the sewer and began to attack the Thalmor. A bloody war zone began to take place right in front of the three trying to escape "Go!" Erik screamed at Gajeel, Levy and Yajima "Get the old man out of here! We'll hold off the Thalmor as long as we can! Get him to where he needs to be!" nodding in reply, the three made a run for the exit and heard the Guild master scream:

"Don't damage the armor! We can sell it at a good price!"

The three made it back to Riften safe and sound and barley a scratch on them.

"Finally." Gajeel groaned "Fuck, that bitch owes me a free room." they walked through the doors of _The Sleeping Giant Inn_ and made their way down the secret enterance. The moment they entered the room, Erza's face literally lit up.

"Yajima!" she called out "You're alive!"

"Erza dear!" Yajima smiled "It's been way too long!" he walked over to the Breaton woman and hugged her.

"Ok, yada yada yada you're reunited." Gajeel mocked "Now, what the fuck are we gonna do with these damn dragons!"

"Oh yes!" Yajima remembered "Allow me to explain." he made his way over to a table, hopped on the nearby chair and placed his stuff on the table "As I explained to the Dragonborn and his companion here, Acnologia The World Eater has returned."

"Acnologia?" Erza asked "The dragon from the Nordic legends? I thought he died may years ago!"

"Apparently not, for he is here to fufill his destiny."

"So, you said Gajeel is the only one who can defeat him." Levy asked "What does he need to do? It's obvious that he won't die by normal means."

"A very good observation!" Yajima spoke "I don't know how to defeat him."

"What?!" Gajeel screetched "The fuck you mean you don't know?!"

"Settle down my fellow Nord. I don't know off hand; but I do know something that can tell us."

"What is this thing that can tell you?" Erza asked. A smile appeared on Yajima's face and he said with a bit of a step in his voice:

"Acnologia's Wall."


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Chapter 11 and now they're going on a big journey! Ok, I'm posting these chapter early cause the next three days I won't be on the computer much cause I'm going to a convention. Here we go!

* * *

 _"Although they later became the dedicated protectors of the Emperor of Tamriel, the Blades began their existence as renowned dragonslayers."_

 **Chapter 11: Acnologia's Wall**

"Acnologia's Wall?" Erza asked confused.

"Indeed." Yajima nodded "It's our best option."

"The hell is that?" Gajeel asked confused.

"It's prophecy and history put together." Levy explained "Carved by the ancient Blades themselves, telling the tale of Acnologia's return. But there's a problem; it's been lost for centuries."

"No dear girl," Yajima smiled "it isn't lost, it was just forgotten. But I know where it is! It's in a place called Sky Haven Temple. Constructed around one of the main Akaviri military camps in the Reach, during their conquest of Skyrim."

"No idea what the fuck you're talking about old man." Gajeel admitted out loud.

"So let me get this straight." Erza asked "You believe Acnologia's Wall will tell us how to defeat Acnologia?"

"Well..." Yajima drew on "Yes; but their's no guarantee."

"Sky Haven Temple it is then." she looked up at Gajeel and Levy "I know the place Yajima is talking about, it's part of The Reach and the place is called Karthspire. It's part of Karth Canyon. We can meet you both there, or travel with you; it's your call."

"How far is it?" Levy asked curiously.

"From Riverwood? I would say by foot it's a three day journey. If you take the route south from Falkreath, that's the most direct route; we have an option. We can take the road from Falkreath, or a carriage from Whiterun to Markarth and go west. It's a bit dangerous because The Reach is filled with Forsworn who are trying to claim The Reach for themselves."

"Do you mind if Gajeel and I talk this out for a few minutes?"

"Be quick, we don't have much time on our hands." Levy and Gajeel made their way out of the secret room and began to talk about their options.

"Alright," Levy sighed "we have a lot of options and I'm not sure what to pick." Gajeel pulled out his map and placed it on the nearby table "Ok, there are three holds that Karthspire is near. Falkreath, Morthal, and Markarth."

"If we take Falkreath, it will be the most direct; but it's gonna be three fucking days by foot." Gajeel muttered.

"If we take the Morthal route, the journey will take the same amount of time as the Falkreath path; but it will be more perilous. There's a lot of bandit camps and necromancer cults in this area from what I heard."

"So Markarth is the best bet."

"If we arrive today at Markarth Stables by sundown, we can all camp out near this farm over here and then be at Karthspire by noon tomorrow." Levy's finger pointed at the tiny farm that was on Gajeel's map.

"Should we tell them to go with us?"

"Might be our best bet. If we went as a team of four we can battle through the Forsworn much easier." nodding in agreement, Gajeel and Levy made their way down the steps and to the little hideout.

"We're going with Markarth." Gajeel grunted "And you're fucking coming with us."

"Alright." Erza nodded "I agree with your decision. We should head to Whiterun while it's still light out." the four made their way out of the secret basement and to the inn's main dining area. As they left, Erza called out to her bartender "Simon! I'm going away and have no plans of coming back! The inn is yours!"

"Alright Erz-wait, what?!" the man called Simon realized.

* * *

The four caught the next carriage in Whiterun and made their way to Markarth. The outside of the city looked it was made from an unknown metal and stone, wood and everything Gajeel could think.

"Markarth was made from a Dwenmer ruin." Levy explained.

"Indeed." Erza continued "It was discovered to be a civilization and people went to it and made it livable."

"What happened to The Dwenmer?" Gajeel asked.

"No one truly knows." Yajima explained "Stories claim they got their hands on the Heart Of Lorkahan. And after that; they all disappeared. Left their ruins to rot." nodding the four continued their journey near the local farm and set up camp there for the night.

* * *

The next day, the four managed to make their way over to Karthspire where a Forsworn camp stood. People dressed in furs, bones and skulls roamed the area while Gajeel and the others looked over the cliff.

"Damn their's a lot of them." Erza grumbled.

"I have a few ideas." Levy admitted "We can sneak into the cave that leads to the temple, we can go ahead and get in by force-" she was cut off by the roar of a dragon, making it's way to Karthspire "Or let the dragon handle it." the dragon roared a fiery hell onto the Forsworn Camp as Gajeel, Levy, Erza and Yajima watched them all die.

"Anyone in the mood to kill that thing?" Gajeel asked. They all shook their heads "Same here, bastard did us a favor. Let him live...For now." nodding in agreement, the four made their way into the cave which lead to Sky Haven Temple.

* * *

The walk through the cave was simple, Gajeel committed a sneak attack on a Forsworn BriarHeart and stole it's BriarHeart (killing it instantly).

"Ah!" Yajima said "These ruins are amazing! Wouldn't you agree Erza?"

"Yajima," Erza sighed "I admit they are amazing; but we are here to find Acnologia's Wall. Not to study these ruins. "

"Yes, yes. But I can't help but find it fascinating." Yajima pulled out four torches and lit each one with his fire magic. Everyone grabbed their own torch and began to walk up the makeshift bridge to find two stones with the insignia of the blades "Naturally, you lot are aware this is the symbol of the blades. According to the ruins, it says we need to set the stones in the symbol of the DragonBorn. Which is two dragon heads."

"Sounds easy enough." Erza confidently smiled. Gajeel and Levy walked over to the two stones and began to turn it until the two symbols on the stones matched.

"Excellent!" Yajima said gleefully "Let's continue!" they found another make-shift bridge and climbed their way up the bridge until finally reaching another room. Erza was about to take a step when Yajima stopped her.

"No!" he said "Look at the tiles on the floors, it seems this is a trap." Erza's eyes widened when she realized this.

"You're right." Erza said in a serious tone "This room has triggered floors." Gajeel and Levy both studied the floors and realized Yajima was right, the floors were triggered "I believe if you follow the path meant for you, it will deactivate the trap." Gajeel was about to say something but was interrupted.

"I-"

"I'll do it." everyone looked at Levy in shock.

"Shrimp..."

"You're my Thane Gajeel, and it's my job to keep you safe, even if it means the end of my life. I will handle this."

Levy walked over to the first safe stone and began to follow the matching ones carefully. Sweat beaded down everyone's faces as Levy carefully made her way through the room. Gajeel, felt his heart pounding at an unbelievable speed when Levy almost tripped and fell on a bad tile. She caught herself and made it across the room, deactivating the tiles.

"Excellent Levy!" Yajima clapped "I think it's safe to say we can walk across the room without any problems." the three made their way to Levy and Gajeel pulled her close to him.

"Nice job Shrimp." he whispered in her ear, which made her blush.

* * *

The four soon arrived at an open courtyard where a large stone face stood proudly in front of them, an odd looking circle with a tablet written in an ancient language and a treasure chest, filled with money and mainly junk for gear.

"This is it!" Yajima breathed "The entrance to Sky Haven Temple!"

"How the fuck do we get in?" Gajeel asked confused with the set up. Yajima made his way to the stone tablet and read it calmly.

"The circle is a blood seal! The only way in is if someone with the blood of a dragon and human can unlock the seal!" everyone looked at Gajeel at this moment.

"It's up to you to get us in Gajeel." Levy smiled "Do what you have to do." Gajeel took a deep, steady breath and walked into the center of the blood seal. He pulled the gauntlet on his left hand off and pulled a dagger out of his pocket. He took the dagger and cut his left hand, allowing the blood to drip onto the blood seal and activate it. When letting the blood drip, red liquid formed around the seal and made it's way to the door. The mouth of the statue opened up, revealing a stairway.

"We're in!" Erza shouted with a smile "This is perfect!" she turned to Gajeel and smiled at him "After you Dragonborn, I think the first person who should step in Sky Haven Temple should be you." stepping off the blood seal, Gajeel made his way into Sky Haven Temple with everyone else following close behind.

* * *

The room was old and showed signs of it's age. Books that wore down so long ago, still in the places they were left in when it was abandoned. Cobwebs coating the chairs, tables, and whatever else is there. Dust particles, floated in the air and could be seen in the correct light. Yajima and Erza, lit nearby blazers to add more lighting to the room, which just showed the age of the place even more. As they looked around, they spotted a wall with the engraving of a dragon, a temple, people behind the dragon and people fighting the dragon.

"There it is!" Levy shouted "Acnologia's Wall!" the four rushed over to the wall and Yajima walked over to it.

"Look!" Yajima pointed at the wall "There's Acnologia! And there are the Dragon Priests who served under him! They fled and did whatever they could to get away from the other side of the Dragon War when Acnologia was defeated first."

"Does it say anything about _**how**_ he was defeated?" Erza asked a little harshly.

"I'm getting to that, these things can't be rushed." Yajima continued to look at the wall until he came to the part of the three people fighting Acnologia "Here it is!" Yajima continued to study it "Let's see, it says here that three heroes, used a Shout to defeat Acnologia."

"A Shout?" Levy asked questioningly.

"Yes!" Yajima replied "A Shout that could take a dragon right out of the sky! They used this Shout and it helped defeat Acnologia!"

"So is that how they defeated him?" Erza asked "Is there anything else?"

"I'm afraid that's it. The tale ends here."

"A Shout that can bring a dragon right out of the sky..." Erza looked at Gajeel knowing he was the only one in the room who can use Shouts "Have you ever heard of a Shout like this? One that can take a dragon right out of the sky?"

"Nope." Gajeel huffed "I'm still learning about this Dragonborn bullshit."

"I figured you were going to say that." Erza admitted. Levy began to think about this and suddenly, an idea clicked in her head.

"Perhaps the Greybeards know!" Levy exclaimed "They've been training Gajeel on how to use his abilities, they might know it or the name of the Shout!"

"I was hoping we wouldn't have to involve them in this; but I think with everything now depending on Gajeel, we have no choice. I would head there as soon as possible to ask for their help."

"You don't get along with the Greybeards, do you?" Levy asked.

"Let's just say we have a history." Erza explained "Both our factions have disagreements on The Dragonborn's future. If it was up to them, Gajeel would be on a mountain top, doing nothing all day while we want him to take action."

"Yeah..." Gajeel drawled "I think I'm gonna go... C'mon Shrimp, we got shit to do." nodding in agreement, Gajeel and Levy made their way out of Sky Haven Temple and Fast Traveled to High Hrothgar.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: We're going to be reaching the climax of the story in the future! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 _The Greybeards of High Hrothgar follow the teachings of Yuiry Drayer, who believed the power of the Voice was a means of attaining enlightenment._

 **Chapter 12: The Throat of The World.**

Gajeel and Levy transported to High Hrothgar and soon made their way inside the old, stone palace. Not much changed since they were last there and soon they found Makarov, sitting on a nearby chair and eating some of the bread and cheese that was offered to them earlier that day.

"Ah, Dragonborn!" Makarov smiled "What brings you here?"

"Ok I ain't gonna beat around the bush." Gajeel replied "I need to learn a Shout that can take a fucking dragon right out of the sky." Makarov's face turned from a smile into a serious, yet angered expression.

"Where did you hear of this Shout?" Makarov asked in an angered tone "You've been in contact with The Blades haven't you?!"

"They contacted us!" Levy tried to explain "Word got around and they contacted Gajeel!"

"Don't you realize The Blades are trying to guide you down a dark path?! Why would you need to know such a horrible Shout?!"

"Listen up Gramps!" Gajeel shouted, his voice shaking the building's foundation "I need to know this Shout because Acnologia has returned to this Gods damned world!"

"Acnologia?" Makarov said surprised "The World Eater? Well, still, why should you learn this Shout? Don't you think it's best that maybe Acnologia fufills his destiny as the World Eater? Allowing him to destroy this one and let him turn the world to ash might be the right thing?!"

"There are millions of lives at stake here!" Levy shouted "Including yours! We got to save the lives of everyone here as best as we can!"

"I'm sorry; but the Dragonborn has offeneded everything we've taught him! Get out right now!" shocked at his sudden outburst, Gajeel and Levy began to make their way to the door when they felt the building begin to shake at the sound of Warrod's voice.

 _"Makarov."_ Warrod spoke _"Rok los Dovahkiin, Strundu'ul. Rok fen tinvaak Wessologia."_ once the shaking stopped, Gajeel grabbed the door handle.

"Dragonborn! Wait!" Gajeel and Levy turned around and found Makarov running over to them "Forgive me, Master Warrod is right, I have no right to speak so out of line. If you wish to save this world, it's your decision. So be it."

"So," Gajeel said "you'll teach me the Shout?"

"No. I don't know the Shout; but I can tell you about it. It's a Shout derived from hatred and the anger the Ancient Heroes had against Acnologia. It's name is _Dragonrend._ The Shout gives the Dragonborn the ability to paralyze a dragon and allow them to defeat it. It's a horrible Shout. I don't know it, but Wessologia might."

"Wessologia?" Levy asked "Your leader?"

"Yes." Makarov nodded "We will lead you to him." the Greybeards lead Gajeel and Levy outside into the snowstorm occurring and lead them to a certain spot "This is the last Shout we are going to teach you Dragonborn. This Shout is called _'Clear Skies',_ the first word of Clear Skies: _Lok._ Means Sky, as in the skies itself. _Vah,_ means Spring. And _Koor_ means Summer. We will now teach you this." they breathed out the words, allowing them to be etched into the snowy ground and soon, the power the words brought soon made their way into Gajeel.

"Wessologia is beyond that archway." Makarov then explained, pointing to the archway with the heavy snow storm occurring "The only way to get to him is to use Clear Skies. Good luck Gajeel, we wish you the best on your journey."

"Come on Shrimp." Gajeel motioned "Get behind me." nodding, Levy got behind her Thane and watched as he took a deep breath.

 **"LOK... VAH KOOR!"** the Shout came out as a force and surprisingly cleared the snow storm behind the archway. Gajeel began to move steadily with Levy following close behind. Every few minutes, Gajeel would use the Clear Skies Shout to prevent the snow storm from starting up again. Twenty minutes passed and the two Nords soon made it up to the top of the mountain.

"The Throat of the World..." Levy said in awe "It's amazing!"

"Indeed." a strong, yet older voice said. The sound of heavy breathing could be heard and soon, the sound of flapping could be heard and the snow on the mountain whirled around them before a landed in front of them. There, a large white dragon with antlers and angelic wings sat in front of them "Drem Yol Lok. Greetings, wunduniik. I am Wessologia. Who are you two? What brings you both to my strunmah…my mountain?" Gajeel and Levy looked at Wessologia in shock; they didn't see this coming a mile away.

"Holy shit!" Gajeel cursed "I didn't expect you to be a fucking dragon!"

"I am as my father Akatosh made me. As are you… Dovahkiin."

"So you're the leader of the Greybeards?" Levy asked.

"They see me as master. Wuth. Onik. Old and wise. It is true I am old… now tell me, who are you both?"

"I think you already know who I am." Gajeel smirked while crossing his arms.

"Yes." Wessologia replied "Vahzah. You speak true, Dovahkiin. Forgive me. It has been long since I held tinvaak with a stranger. I gave in to the temptation to prolong our speech."

"Why do live at the top of the mountain in seclusion when you love conversations?" Levy asked.

"Evenaar Bahlok. There are many hungers it is better to deny than to feed. Dreh ni nahkip. Discipline against the lesser aids in qahnaar… denial of the greater. Tell me. Why do you come here, volaan? Why do you intrude on my meditation?"

"Its that damn Shout Dragonrend." Gajeel explained "I need to learn it rig-" Levy covered Gajeel's mouth.

"What Gajeel is trying to say, is that we need your help in learning the Dragonrend Shout. The world is in grave danger and it's the only way we can save the world."

"Drem. Patience." Wessologia breathed "There are formalities which must be observed, at the first meeting of two of the dov." Wessologia began to "walk" over to a nearby, blank Word Wall "By long tradition, the elder speaks first. Hear my Thu'um! Feel it in your bones. Match it, if you are Dovahkiin! _**Yol**_ … _ **Toor**_ … _ **Shul**_!" Wessologia breathed fire onto the Word Wall and etched a word onto the Wall "A gift, Dovahkiin. Yol. Understand Fire as the dov do." Gajeel walked over to the Wall and began to feel the effects that he normally would feel when near a Word Wall. Gajeel's vision blacked out and returned to normal. Only now, the word _Yol_ swam in his mind.

"Greet me, with fire Dovahkiin; let me taste your Thu'um." Gajeel faced the elder dragon and took a deep breath.

" _ **YOL!**_ " Gajeel Shouted. Fire came from his mouth and hit the dragon, sending him back a little but looking at Gajeel impressed.

"Aaah… yes!" Wessologia said impressed "Sossedov los mul. The Dragonblood runs strong in you. It is long since I had the pleasure of speech with one of my own kind. So, you have made your way here, to me. No easy task for a joor… mortal. Even for one of Dovah Sos. Dragon blood. What would you ask of me?"

"Can you teach me the damn Dragonrend Shout?" Gajeel asked.

"Ah, I have expected you, Prodah. You would not come all this way for tinvaak with an old dovah; No, you seek the weapon against Acnologia."

"How did you know Gajeel and I came for Dragonrend?" Levy asked surprised.

"Acnologia komeyt tiid." Wessologia replied "What else would you seek? Acnologia and Dovahkiin return together. But I do not know the Thu'um you both seek. Krosis. It cannot be known to me."

"The fuck you mean 'it cannot be known to me?' " Gajeel asked.

"Gajeel..." Levy growled a little under her breath. Wessologia laughed at the scene that unfolded before him

"Your kind - joorre - mortals - created it as a weapon against the dov… the dragons. Our hadrimme, our minds cannot even… comprehend it's concepts. But I want to know, why do you want to learn this Thu'um Dovahkiin?"

"Because it's my job." Gajeel replied "I'm Dragonborn, and I feel I have to be the one who protects this world. If anyone threatens it, then I ain't gonna put up with their shit! If Acnologia is threatening this world than I'm gonna take care of it!" Levy was amazed by Gajeel's words, she never truly saw this side of him.

"Yes. Acnologia…" Wessologia explained "Zeymah. The elder brother. Gifted, grasping and troublesome, as is so often the case with firstborn. But why? Why must you stop Acnologia?"

"Cause he threatened this world and the damn prophecy says I got to."

"True… But qostiid - prophecy - tells what may be, not what should be. Qostiid sahlo aak. Just because you can do a thing, does not always mean you should. Do you have no better reason for acting than destiny? Are you nothing more than a plaything of dez… of fate?"

"Look pal!" Gajeel said in an irate tone "I didn't climb all the fucking way on this Goddamn mountain to debate fucking prophecies with you!"

"Gajeel!" Levy yelled "Show some respect!"

"Hahaha!" Wessologia laughed "You have much to learn of the dov, then. There is nothing else but philosophy to a dovah. It is no accident that we do battle with our Thu'um, our Voices. There is no distinction between debate and combat to a dragon. Tinvaak los grah, for us it is one and the same. But you have indulged my weakness for speech long enough. Krosis. Now I will answer your question. Do you know why I live here, at the peak of the Monahven – what you name Throat of the World?"

"Dragons likee mountains...?" Levy asked uncertianly.

"Hahaha! Your companion is a smart one, Dovahkiin; but no, the reason is this is where the Ancient Battle took place. The battle that defeated Acnologia the first time. "

"They used the Dragonrend Shout to win this battle, correct?" Levy asked.

"Yes and no. Viik nuz ni kron. Acnologia was not truly defeated, either. If he was, you would not be here today, seeking to… defeat him. The Nords of those days used the Dragonrend Shout to cripple Acnologia; but this was not enough. Ok mulaag unslaad. It was the Kel – the Elder Scroll. They used it to... cast him adrift on the currents of Time." Levy's eyes widened at the words Wessologia chose to say for this conversation; was this seriously how Acnologia was defeated the first time?!"

"Y-you're saying that they threw him forward in time?"

"Indeed. But it wasn't intentionally. No, they hoped he would be gone forever, by sending him back in time but they failed to realize one thing; time only moves forward. I knew he would return, so I waited here- for thousands of mortal years for him to appear again; but I never knew when he would return."

"So how the hell does any of this help me?" Gajeel asked while cleaning out his ear.

"Tiid krent." Wessologia explained "Time was… shattered here because of what the ancient Nords did to Acnologia. If you brought that Kel, that Elder Scroll back here… to the Tiid-Ahraan, the Time-Wound… With the Elder Scroll that was used to break Time, you may be able to… cast yourself back. To the other end of the break. You could learn Dragonrend from those who created it."


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: This is going to be a 2 part quest! The quest Elder Knowledge is quite long so I was stuck in making it a one part or two part special; so I went with the two part special. There's a reason behind it, also we're gonna hear Levy's backstory! So enjoy!

* * *

 _Winterhold's large population of dark elves was driven out by Nords convinced they were involved in evil magic._

 **Chapter 13: Elder Knowledge: Part 1**

Wessologia resumed his meditaion while Gajeel and Levy Fast Traveled to Ivarstead. As they walked the dirt streets of the fishing town, Levy looked out to the setting sun in the distance.

"An Elder Scroll." Levy pondered "We really need an Elder Scroll! I can't believe it Gajeel-Gajeel? Is something wrong?" she looked at her Thane, who seemed to be deep in thought. Gajeel then looked down at his tiny Housecarl with a serious look. He leaned in closer to her, his red eyes gazing into Levy's large brown ones. A blush crept on her face while Gajeel continued to look at her "G-Gajeel?"

"Shrimp," Gajeel said to her suddenly "You're the smartest being in all of Tamriel." Levy's blush grew an even darker shade of red from his surprising compliment "Tell me, what do you know about Elder Scrolls?" Levy snapped out of her daze at Gajeel's question.

"I-I don't know much." Levy admitted "I only know certian things. Elder Scrolls are mysterious items that come from somewhere only the Gods would know. No one knows how many there are and they're said to be dangerous."

"You wouldn't happen to know where to find one, would you?"

"No. I'm sorry Gajeel, they're very hard to find. The information I gave you just now, is all I know about them; honest."

Gajeel groaned at Levy's words.

"Damn." he grumbled "The info you have helps; but we're still getting nowhere."

"The only place I can think of that could have information is a library." Levy admitted "Somewhere or someone with extensive knowledge. Unless..." Levy's eyes widened and she let out a gasp of realization "That's it!"

"What's it?"

"TheCollegeOfWinterhold!" she replied in a rush as she jumped up and down at her idea.

"Huh?"

"The College of Winterhold! That's where we can get the information on the Elder Scrolls!"

"What the hell is The College of Winterhold?"

"It's a Mage's school." Levy explained "Only those with some form of magical abilities can get in, their highly knowledgable and they have the largest library in all of Skyrim!"

"Sounds more like a vacation for you Shrimp." Gajeel laughed "Gihihihi."

"It may sound like that; but they're our best bet. Their library is constantly updated. Old and new information! They had to have come across something involving the Elder Scrolls at some point!" Gajeel thought for a moment before realizing Levy had a point; The College of Winterhold was their best bet.

"Alright Shrimp. We'll head out to Riften and take a carriage to Winterhold." a smile appeared on Levy's face at his announcement. He pulled out his map and tapped Riften, immediately Fast Traveling there.

* * *

They took the carriage to Winterhold, arriving at the city late at night. Deciding to spend the night at _The Frozen Hearth_ until the morning where they could get to the college when it was open. The next day, Gajeel and Levy made their way to the bridge that lead to the College, but were stopped by an Altermer.

"State your buisness." she said "No one gets into the College unless their members of the College."

"The fuck?!" Gajeel screamed.

"Listen," Levy replied "we need access to your library. I know it sounds like a lie but the world is in grave danger. And your library has the information we need!"

"I'm sorry." the mage sighed "You have to pass a test in order to get into the College."

"What test is this?" Gajeel asked a bit agitadely.

"You need to perform a healing spell on me. When you do, you will pass and gain access to the College."

"I'll buy a tome." Levy said and payed the mage. She quickly read through the book and the book dissapeared right in front of them. Levy took a deep breath and soon, a healing aura surrounded her hands and she healed the Altermer.

"Excellent!" she said "And you sir?"

"Uh..." Gajeel dragged on "Would you make an acception for the Dragonborn?" the mage's eyes widened.

"You're serious? You're the Dragonborn?! I heard tales going around Skyrim of the return of the Dragonborn! I thought they were rumors!" she straightened herself up "There is only one way to prove to me you're Dragonborn. Shout. Only the Dragonborn can do-"

" _ **FUS...RO DAH!**_ " Gajeel Shouted up to the heavens. The mage's eyes widened.

"S-so it's true! By the Gods, welcome! Both of you welcome! Let me light the beacons, I will guide you into the College." Gajeel and Levy followed her into The College and watched as she lit each beacon. The path way was narrow thanks to the Great Collapse many years ago, according to Levy. Once they reached the Main Courtyard of the College, Gajeel and Levy went inside to the Main Hall and found an elderly man, standing there.

"Welcome new students!" he said "It is a pleasure to have you both here!"

"Where's your Library?" Levy asked "We have something we need to research and need to see if your Library has the info we need."

"Ah yes, the Archanieum is right through the door to your left. Please don't take any books out of the Arcanium though. Elfman, our Library caretaker is very sensitive about his book collection. Trust me, the last guy who took a single book out, Elfman went into Bezerker Mode and almost killed him. That damn, Orc." Levy gulped at those words. So much for renting a few books. Gajeel grunted a thank you to the elderly man and left for the Arcanium.

* * *

The stone walls were loaded with shelves and books from different times, subjects or everything you could imagine. An old Orc, sat at his desk, filing papers or writing something down. It was quiet the Arcanium, classes were obviously in session right now. Gajeel and Levy walked into the room and Levy immediately gasped in awe.

"It's amazing!" she squealed. She began to run to some of the closed book cases and look through the glass that seperated her and the books, like a child who saw a toy in the window.

"Becareful!" the orc screamed "Those books aren't open to the public unless I say so! Or if your Arch Mage of this College."

"Easy pal!" Gajeel growled at the hot headed Orc "We want information on Elder Scrolls. What do you know about them?"

"Elder Scrolls?" the orc named Elfman asked "Why do you want to know about them?"

"Cause there's an asshole of a dragon on the loose and that thing will help us kick it's ass!" Gajeel replied a little angrily, showing signs he's beginning to dislike the Orc.

"An Elder Scroll is an instrument of immense knowledge and power. To read an Elder Scroll, a person must have the most rigorously trained mind, or else risk madness. Even so, the Divines usually take the reader's sight as a price."

"Do you have one?" Levy asked curiously. The Orc, laughed.

"Do I have one? Do you think I'm one to have one lying around? Even if I did, I wouldn't give it to you two! It would be worth too much!" Levy's eyebrow slightly twitched at his words "I have two books on Elder Scrolls. I'll let you both borrow them; but they can't leave the library." nodding in agreement, Elfman got up, pulled out a key and went over to the book case with the two books he was looking for.

Once he found them, Elfman walked back over to Gajeel and Levy and placed the two books in front of the Two Nords.

"Here." the Orc said "Hope they help." Gajeel and Levy picked up their respective books and began to read them. Levy read an old history book about Elder Scrolls, and what historians believed about them. Levy was truly intrigued by this book! Gajeel, got a book on the effects of the Elder Scrolls- or what was _supposed_ to be the effects of the Elder Scrolls. The book made no sense what so ever! Normally when he read a book, everything made sense; but this book seemed like the Author was on _**a lot**_ of Skooma. When finished, Gajeel slammed the book shut and looked at Elfman.

"What gives?!" Gajeel asked "My book makes no fucking sense!"

"That's because the author, Arlock, a former scholar of this school wrote that book." Elfman explained "He was a nut case to begin with."

"Arlock?" Levy asked curiously "Is he still alive? Do you know where he is?"

"Arlock is a specialist in Elder Scrolls lore; he recently became obsessed with Dwemer ruins. He heard rumors about one being found in the outskirts of The Hold, near The Sea of Ghosts. Since then, no one heard from him. Good portion of us here think he might be dead."

"Gajeel," Levy said to her Thane "If he's a specialist on Elder Scrolls lore, then he might know the location of one!"

"Seems like we got no choice." Gajeel shrugged "Let's find this crazy bastard." with a curt nod, Gajeel and Levy made their way out of The College Of Winterhold and to The Sea of Ghosts.

* * *

The Sea of Ghosts was mainly ice and snow. A blizzard, roared and seemed to be worse than the blizzards in Winterhold.

" _ **LOK...VAH KOOR!**_ " Gajeel Shouted to the heavens to stop the blizzard. Once the air around him and Levy was much clearer, they found an iceberg with a hold and a piece of wood covering it; it was serving as a makeshift door.

"This might be it." Levy said. She was about to open the door when Gajeel stopped her "What's wrong?"

"Do you hear that?" Levy listened carefully and realized Gajeel was right, there was someone talking; and it sounded like crazy ramblings "Get your dagger out. Just to be safe." nodding in agreement with her Thane, Levy pulled a dagger she kept at the side of her thigh out while Gajeel did the same. They carefully opened the door and made their way in.

The glacier was carved out into a room where a pathway was made for those who entered. A large, mysterious cube was in the wall of the glacier and obviously was continusly digged out, leaving it in the spot it was right now. A man in robes that showed he was from the College, paced around the room while talking to himself; this man was Arlock.

"Hello?" Levy called out "Are you Arlock?" the man looked up at them in surprise.

"Visitors!" he screamed "Visitors! Visitors! Visitors!"

"Yeah yeah yeah." Gajeel grumbled "You're excited. Listen gramps, we need information on Elder Scrolls."

"Elder Scrolls." he began "Indeed. The Empire. They absconded with them. Or so they think. The ones they saw. The ones they thought they saw. I know of one. Forgotten. Sequestered. But I cannot go to it, not poor Arlock, for I... I have arisen beyond its grasp."

"What the fuck are you saying?!" Gajeel asked. As the old man continued to ramble on, Levy decided to take a closer look at the giant Dwemer artifact that was in the room. The moment her fingers touched it, she felt a dark aura come from the artifact; whatever it was, it was holding something other worldly...something... _ **evil.**_

"Can you just give me the fucking location of the fucking scroll?!" Gajeel screamed at Arlock, now more annoyed then ever.

"Here." Arlock replied "Well, here as in this plane. Mundus. Tamriel. Nearby, relatively speaking. On the cosmological scale, it's all nearby."

"GET TO THE FUCKING POINT BEFORE I STEAL YOUR FUCKING SOUL!" Gajeel screamed, now beyond pissed and pulling out a soul gem and his sword.

"Gajeel!" Levy yelled.

"You see this masterwork of the Dwemer!" Arlock spoke "Deep inside their greatest knowings. Arlock is clever among men; but he is but an idiot child compared to the dullest of the Dwemer. Lucky then they left behind their own way of reading the Elder Scrolls. In the depths of Blackreach one yet lies." Gajeel immediately paled the moment he mentioned Blackreach. Although, Levy didn't seem to notice.

"Blackreach?" Levy asked surprised "The underground cave that was where all the Dwemer cities connect?"

"Yes yes!" Arlock replied "Arlock has the keys! It is in Tower Mzark in Aftland! Arlock will give you the keys to help you if you help him!" Gajeel raised his studded eyebrow at this.

"What do you need help with?" Gajeel asked.

"This ruin! It has the Heart of Lorkhan in it! Arlock wants the Scroll's information to help open it! So if Arlock helps you, you'll help Arlock." Gajeel looked at him before sighing. Levy paled at Arlock's words, this wasn't good.

"Fine. I'll help."

"Splendid! Remember, you look to your left, you see one way. You look to your right, you see another. But neither is any harder than the opposite. But the Elder Scrolls... they look left and right in the stream of time. The future and past are as one. Sometimes they even look up. What do they see then? What if they dive in? Then the madness begins."

"Yeah yeah yeah, see ya nut case." Gajeel took the two keys and left with Levy. A look as if he has a lot on his mind, etched on his face.

"Gajeel." Levy said as soon as they got out.

"Hnn?" he replied.

"We shouldn't help him."

"What the hell makes you say that?"

"I felt something dark and evil come from that artifact and whatever it was, I don't think we should help him. It felt like a Daedra aura!"

"So?"

"Gajeel! The Daedra are evil! We shouldn't get anywhere near this!"

"Why are you so uptight about this?"

"B-because-" she sighed and looked like a giant weight was coming off her chest "When I was a little girl, my parents and I were captured by Boethiah Cultists. She's the Daedric Prince of deceit, conspiracy, secret plots of murder, assassination, treason, and unlawful overthrow of authority. We were captured by her cultists for sacrifice. When we were going to be sacrificed, my parents managed to get me to escape and-" she looked as if she was about to cry "they were killed in Boethiah's name. When I die, I'll never see them again, they were sent to Boethiah's realm. When I escaped, Jarl Laxus found me and took me in. He trained me to be a warrior and to wait for the day I will find my Thane. Ever since I lost my parents, I have had a hatered for the Daedra and will do anything to stop them." as tears trickled down Levy's eyes, Gajeel suddenly pulled her into a hug, to soothe her.

"We won't help him Shrimp." Gajeel replied "I promise." a smile appeared on Levy's face from his words and she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Gajeel." Gajeel pulled away from the hug and smiled at her; but it seemed like he was troubled by something.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Come on Shrimp, let's go." she nodded and went over to him as he tapped the map and Fast Traveled. But instead of Fast Traveling to Winterhold, he Fast Traveled to Whiterun.

"Gajeel, why did you take us to Whiterun?" Levy looked at Gajeel and noticed he had a serious look in his eyes.

"Levy," he said "I'm leaving you here in Whiterun for this." Levy's eyes widened in shock.

"What!" Levy asked shocked "Why?!"

"It's for the best."

"Gajeel! Please, let me go to Blackreach with you!"

"This is going to be a dangerous mission. I don't want you to go!"

"Gajeel! I'm your HouseCarl and I'm sworn to protect you!"

"And as your Thane, you have to follow my commands!" Gajeel growled, his face now closer to her "So as Thane of Whiterun, I order you to stay in Whiterun until I get back from Blackreach. Understood? HouseCarl?"

Tears started to form in Levy's eyes and she held back a sob. She was really beginning to enjoy her time with Gajeel and was so happy when he asked her to follow him on his journey. She never truly expected him to do this to her.

"A-as you wish my Thane." Levy choked out. Nodding, Gajeel left Whiterun and could hear Levy begin to sob. He felt bad for doing this to her; but he had his reasons. Gajeel heard of Blackreach a long time ago, he heard of things that were horrible and wanted Levy to stay in Whiterun for this. The reason he wanted to do this alone was because the people who go into Blackreach...never come out.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: So yeah, Gajeel sent Levy back home to Whiterun. But it was for the best...right? Well, this one is going to be _**LONG**_ so enjoy!

* * *

 _The dwarves were actually a race of elves known as the Dwemer, which roughly translates to "deep elves."_

 **Chapter 14: Elder Knowledge: Part 2**

Gajeel walked through the snowy tundras of Skyrim, wearing Orcish Armor that he bought in Winterhold on his way to Alftand. His bag, filled with potions that will help him during his journey in the abandoned ruins. Healing potions, Stamina potions, Strength potions, Cure Disease, Cure Poison, Archery, everything he could get his hands on. Gajeel even traded in his best weapon for one that was a lot stronger. If he was going to come out alive, he'll need a weapon that can get him out he walked through the several feet of snow, Gajeel spotted something in the distance, stone towers. This had to be Aftland.

A rickety looking bridge caught Gajeel's attention and he made his way over to it. From the looks of this place, it seemed like the only available entrance to Aftland. Gajeel threw an old piece of armor he was meaning to sell on the bridge to see if it would fall under the weight, only to see the bridge stay up. It may have been old, but it was still strong. Gajeel made his way across the bridge and soon found himself in an icy cave. The cold made Gajeel slightly shiver but thanks to his Nord blood, it wasn't that bad. As Gajeel went through the cave, he soon came into a building. The structure of the building seemed to be stone but also pipes and the occasional sound of _'tsshhhh'_ could be heard. No doubt about it, this was a Dwemer ruin. The scent of musk filled the air and it was surprisingly slightly warm in here.

"Gotta be those steam pipes." Gajeel grumbed to himself. Gajeel pulled out his Orchish War hammer and began to slowly make his way through the place.

"Brother..." a voice suddenly said. Gajeel paled at the sound but continued trekking forth "Please brother... Tell Gogotora where the Skooma is." Gajeel got a closer look and realized it was a male Kahjit; but he didn't seem in the right state of mind. No, he was talking to a corpse!

"Please brother... Wake up and tell me where it is." Gajeel tapped the Kahjit on the shoulder.

"Hey pal," Gajeel grumbled "You ok?" the Kahjit looked at Gajeel with a crazed look in his eye.

"No... No! You must be the one who took my skooma!"

"The fuck?!"

The Kahjit pulled out a dagger only to have Gajeel bash him to death with his War hammer.

"The hell is this place?" Gajeel asked himself out loud "Like a fucking nut house in here." Gajeel began to search the camp for anything that could be helpful to him. As he searched Gogotora's brother's body, he soon found a journal that must've belonged to him. Gajeel opened up the journal and read it's contents:

 _"It's been about a week since Dimaira went missing and now August is gone too! We found blood leading over to the barred off doorway, but Marin seems to think that they found a way through and that they are trying to cut him out of the discovery._

 _He keeps saying that we need to press on. We've manage to break through into another section of the ruins, an "Animonculory", where the dwarves would produce their automatons._

 _We learned the hard way that the metal creatures are still alive in there and it hasn't improved Yajeel's mood at all. He holds that the Khajiit brothers aren't involved with the disappearances and has been keeping a hard eye on Marin._

 _The rations have all but run out and we are going to have to decide soon whether to brave the storm or try to push further into the ruins. I don't know if the echoes of screams I've heard in my sleep are those of our missing comrades, or my own nightmares."_

"Looks like I got something to look forward too." Gajeel sarcastically told himself before continuing his journey.

As Gajeel continued his journey through Aftland, he suddenly heard a strange noise, a noise that sound like an unusual growl. He snuck to the corner of the wall and looked down the hallway. Gajeel's eyes widened in horror at the sight of the creature down the hallway. It was in a crouching position, wearing only a loin cloth and makeshift armor, it was definitley some type of elf because of it's ears. It's skin tone was a light, pale blue, showing it hasn't seen sunlight in years, or ever for that matter. But there was one thing that freaked Gajeel out: the creature had no eyes. As Gajeel stared at the creature, he began to remember something Levy showed him once.

* * *

 _It was the night before they reached Sky Haven Temple. They had set up camp near a farm so their journey could be made easier. Gajeel was still up, sharpening a sword while Erza and Yajima slept. Levy was up as well, reading a book, different from the one she read the other day._

 _"Hey Shrimp," Gajeel asked "what ya readin?"_

 _"I just got this book in Whiterun." Levy admitted "It's about the different species of elves you'll find around Tamriel!"_

 _"So, what would ya find?"_

 _"A lot! Listen to this:_

 _ **'The Altmer,**_ _or self-titled "Cultured People", are a tall, golden-skinned race, hailing from Summerset Isle. They are also known as High Elves by the denizens of Tamriel.' That's what The Thalmor are!_

 _ **'The Bosmer,**_ _are the Elven clan-folk of Valenwood, a forested province in southwestern Tamriel. In the Empire, they are often referred to as Wood Elves, but Bosmer, Boiche, or the Tree-Sap people is what they call themselves._

 _ **The Dunmer,**_ _also known as Dark Elves, are the ash-skinned, typically red-eyed elven peoples of Morrowind."Dark" is commonly understood as meaning such characteristics as "dark-skinned", "gloomy", "ill-favored by fate" and so on._

 _ **The Dwemer,**_ _the "people of the deep", are a fabled "Lost Race" of Mer from Dwemereth, which mostly consisted of modern-day Morrowind, where they are believed to have been the most prolific, though they also had a strong presence in Hammerfell, High Rock, and Skyrim. Meric races use the term "Dwemer", which translates to "Deep-Elves" or "Deep Folk". Men commonly refer to them as Dwarves._

 _ **The Falmer,**_ _or Ice Elves, are a proud race of mer with an unusually great aptitude for magic. They tend towards cold, remote regions, and inhabited a portion of Skyrim before being displaced by the Nords in the late Merethic Era and early First Era. Before that, they had a civilization which rivaled even the Altmer of the Summerset Isles. They resemble white-haired, pale Altmer, and have very long lifespans, as well as a strong resistance to frost. Legends say they favor spears and archery in combat.' "_

* * *

That must've been what Gajeel was looking at right now; a Falmer. According to Levy, the species went blind and took refuge in the Dwemer ruins when the Dwemer dissapeared. As the Falmer walked down the hallway, Gajeel held on tightly to his weapon, prepared to attack if the foul creature sensed his presence; but it stepped on a trap that was set by the Dwemer thousands of years ago and went flying into the air, killing the Falmer instantly.

"Gihihihi," Gajeel evilly chuckled "dumb ass Falmer." he continued his journey through the hallway, things seemed to be quiet; until a pack of Falmer appeared before him and began to attack "HOLY SHIT YOU'RE A BUNCH OF UGLY FUCKERS!" Gajeel swung his War Hammer and managed to clob two of the Falmer at their temples, killing them instantly. Gajeel continued his assault on the Falmer until each and everyone of them was dead.

"Damn." Gajeel said, wiping the sweat off his brow "How long have I been down here?" Gajeel looked up at the ceiling to hopefully get some form of sign of what time it was. He looked up and found a dark night sky, it had to be late by now. It seemed to Gajeel like a good time to retire for the night. He looked around the Dwemer ruins and spotted a caged off area that was caged off from everywhere else and it had two beds made from stone. Gajeel entered the caged off area by lockpicking the door and then closed the door, locking it. Gajeel settled his bag down on one of the beds and sat on the one opposite of it. Gajeel dug into his bag and pulled out his dinner. Some cooked chicken, Nord's mead, grilled leaks and a baked potato.

After finishing his meal, Gajeel stripped down to his loin cloth and made himself comfortable on the stone bed. As he sat there staring at the ceiling, he began to think about The Dwemer and how they were a mysterious race, and known to be extremely intellegent. But one question really hit Gajeel's mind on the Dwemer's intellegence and he needed answers right away.

"Hey Shrimp," Gajeel said "if the Dwemers were so intellegent, where the hell is their shit-" he stopped himself mid-sentence when he looked at the opposite bed to find Levy not there "Oh yeah, you ain't here."

Gajeel sighed out a sigh mixed with sadness, disappointment and loneliness. Gajeel had to admit, being in this Dwemer ruins by himself was kind of lonely. He knew Levy would've loved this place had he taken her with him; but he left her behind in Whiterun so she would be safe from such a dangerous place like this. No, he didn't believe she was weak: she was far from that. He knew how strong she really was, how intelligent, how beautiful- Gajeel stopped himself when he thought about that. Truth is, Gajeel didn't know why he stopped Levy from going. He knew it was out of protection; but it seemed more than just doing it out of protection, it seemed like he did it out of... _love._

At that moment, it hit Gajeel like a ton of stone blocks.

"Holy shit." he grumbled to himself "I'm in love with the Shrimp." it explained a few of the things. Why he loved teasing her so much, interested in her hobbies, why he wanted her to stay in Whiterun so badly for this mission; he was protecting her out of love "Fuck!" Gajeel plopped his head on the pillow that was provided for the stone bed and groaned "What the hell am I gonna do? Shrimp probably hates my guts by now." as he let out a groan, he looked out to the Dwemer ruins outside his little room and watched as the steam pipes let out steam. For some odd reason, this gave Gajeel comfort to fall asleep.

* * *

The next day, Gajeel continued his descent from Aftland into Blackreach. He fought for most of the morning nothing but Falmer and automotons that were left by the Dwemer to guard their ruins from intruders. It wasn't until Gajeel reached a set of doors that when he opened them, his breath hitched. It was a large dark cave, filled with lakes, ruins of Dwemer ruins and the trees were giant glowing mushrooms that released a bright blue light. It was an unusual place, but beautiful at the same time.

"Better than I was expecting." Gajeel admitted to himself. Gajeel made his way down the stairs that lead into the cave and began to look around. The ruins that lead to the Elder Scroll was around here somewhere. As Gajeel explored the ruins of the once Capital City of the Dwemer, he suddenly heard a strange noise. Gajeel looked behind himself and his eyes widened in horror; it was a Dwemer Centurion.

 _Shit!_ Gajeel screamed internally _Must've woken it up when I walked by!_ Gajeel pulled out his War hammer and began to swing at the steam powered machine. It caught Gajeel's attack and then swung at him with it's other arm, injuring the Nord.

 _He's as strong as he looks!_ Gajeel said internally _I gotta get outta here!_

Gajeel began to try and make a run for it, only to discover five Falmer running over to the battle to help the automoton. The Falmer swung their weapons or shot arrows at Gajeel, damaging his armor beyond repair and slashing at his flesh, injuring him badly. As Gajeel tried to fight back, he began to lose his vision. His heart rate began to beat rapidly as they attacked Gajeel on and on.

 _Shit._ Gajeel asked himself _Am I going to die?_ The Falmer swung another strike _Damnit. I don't want to die! There's so much I haven't done. Levy... Forgive me..._ As he watched from where he was, he suddenly saw a flash of black strike a Falmer and kill it instantly. Gajeel watched what went on. The flash of black attacked the Falmer and severed the leg off the Centurion. Killing the enemies instantly.

As Gajeel was about to black out, he suddenly felt a lot better, a golden light was surrounding him, giving him his vision back and he looked to find a warrior, dressed in ebony, healing all his wounds.

"Thanks..." Gajeel replied "Whoever you are?" the warrior looked at Gajeel and then removed their helmet, revealing blue hair underneath that helmet. Gajeel recognized this person immediately.

"Levy?!" Gajeel said in shock "What the hell?!"

"Look Gajeel," Levy sighed "I know you ordered me to stay in Whiterun but I couldn't! I'm really really sorry I disobeyed you but I couldn't sit there and just-"

She stopped when she suddenly felt Gajeel's lips press against hers. She looked at Gajeel in shock at the fact he did this; but slowly, she melted into the kiss. Gajeel broke from the kiss and looked at her.

"You saved my ass." he told her "How can I ever be mad at you?" a smile appeared on Levy's lips before she kissed him. Enjoying the moment she wanted to occour for so long with her Thane. When they broke apart from their kiss, Levy began to dig through her bag and brought out Ebony armor for men.

"I made you some armor Gajeel." Levy explained "Even though you have that Orchish armor, I felt this would be better in protecting you." Gajeel got up and looked at her with his famous smirk.

"This armor met it's end Shrimp." Gajeel admitted "I could use new armor." he took the armor and went behind a nearby boulder, stripping out of the old armor and into the Ebony armor Levy had made for him.

"Let's go Shrimp!" Gajeel smirked before ruffling the blue haired Nord's hair "Gotta admit Shrimp, you really surprised me on how you took those guys."

"I've been training." Levy admitted "I've been working on my combat skills and my smithing."

"You do read a lot of books, so that's what probably did it." Levy pulled out Gajeel's map and looked at it, noticing it magically changed to a map of Blackreach.

"The Elder Scroll is right over here!" she pointed at a spot on the map that was the area Arlock had told them about "We're over here." she pointed at the spot they stood at on the map "So, we're not too far from it."

"Sounds good to me." Gajeel admitted while equipping his War hammer "Let's go."

with that said, the two Nords made their way to The Tower of Mzark.

* * *

The Tower was large and gorgeous. The feeling of elegance, Dwemer and mystery filled the air as they walked up the ramp. The first floor had a giant sphere with various lenses fills the entire first floor of the room, the second floor sits on the upper part of the sphere and, hanging from the ceiling, a series of lenses conceal a container.

"This is amazing." Levy gasped in awe "The Dwemer were really a fascinating race."

"Yeah. Protective over their shit though." Gajeel grumbled. As they climbed the ramp, they came across a control panel which obviously controlled the mechanism in the room.

"That must be where The Elder Scroll is." Levy pointed out "Gajeel, do you still have the keys Arlock gave you?"

"Haven't left my sight since I got them."

"Can you get them out for me?" Levy asked Gajeel nodded, pulled them out of his bag as Levy studied the control panel "I think what Arlock said before we left might be a clue on how to open the mechanism. Let's see: _'You look to your left, you see one way. You look to your right, you see another. But neither is any harder than the opposite. But the Elder Scrolls... they look left and right in the stream of time. The future and past are as one. Sometimes they even look up. What do they see then? What if they dive in? Then the madness begins.'._ "

"So, left, right, left right, up?" Gajeel asked, Levy nodded "Fucking nutcase I swear." Levy took the two keys and began to use them as they were intended.

Gajeel watched in amazement as the mirrors moved around the room to the destination of their choice before reaching their intended places and opening the mechanism and revealing a large item; an Elder Scroll.

"There it is!" Levy shouted "The Elder Scroll!" they jumped down from their position and began to run over to The Scroll, soon coming face to face with it and in shock at the size of it.

"By the Gods this fucker's huge!" Gajeel said with wide eyes.

"This is going to be a pain to carry." Gajeel took the Elder Scroll and then strapped it to his back.

"I'll carry it Shrimp. Stuff like this is fucking easy to me." Levy nodded in agreement.

"Come on," Levy said while motioning her hand "Let's go meet up with Wessologia." Gajeel nodded and followed Levy out of the Dwemer ruins and back onto the Surface World.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note: Here we go! We're getting closer and closer to the climax of this series! I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

 _"When a dragon uses a breath attack like fire or frost, it is speaking in an ancient and powerful language. A battle between two dragons is actually a deadly verbal debate."_

 **Chapter 15: Acnologia's Bane.**

Gajeel and Levy Fast Traveled up to The Throat of the World where wind and snow began to pick up in one spot and one spot only; The Time Wound.

"Take The Elder Scroll!" Wessologia called out "Take it over to the Time Wound and you will be able to see into the past!" nodding to his words, Gajeel took the Elder Scroll off his back and opened it in front of the Time Wound. The moment he did, a drawing of the consolations that was on The Elder Scroll began to glow, Gajeel dropped The Scroll and the consolations map was now in the air and removed from the scroll. It continued to glow before Gajeel started to see red and then, he began to hear something, the sound of swords clashing. And soon, the image of two Nords against a dragon appeared before Gajeel.

* * *

 _"Mavis! We're running out of time! The battle-" a young man's voice said. The young man was tall and seemed like a formidable warrior, Goldmine._

 _"Daar sul thur se Acnologia vokrii." the dragon spoke "Today Acnologia's lordship will be restored. But I honor your courage. Krif voth ahkrin. Die now, in vain." the dragon began to attack only to have Yuri intervene._

 _"For Skyrim!" as the battle raged on, a girl with long blonde hair, odd hair decals that looked like wings, wearing Nordic armor of that time and was completely barefoot ran over to the dragon and gave it the finishing blow._

 _"Know that Mavis Vermillion sent you to your death!" the girl screamed. Once the dragon lied dead, Mavis and Goldmine sheathed their swords and began to walk away._

 _"Goldmine," Mavis said suddenly "a glorious day is it not?"_

 _"Have you no thought beyond the blooding of your blade?" Goldmine asked Mavis._

 _"What else is there?"_

 _"The battle below goes ill. If Acnologia does not rise to our challenge, I fear all may be lost." as the two warriors spoke, an older gentleman with a long white beard and an eyepatch joined their conversation; Prect Gaeblog._

 _"Why does Acnologia hang back?" Goldmine asked the older Nord "We've staked everything on this plan of yours, old man."_

 _"He will come." Prect smirked "He cannot ignore our defiance. And why should he fear us, even now?"_

 _"We've bloodied him well." Mavis admitted "Four of his kin have fallen to my blade alone this day."_

 _"But none have yet stood against Acnologia himself." Prect pointed out "Ezel, Bluenote, Zoldeo ..."_

 _"They did not have Dragonrend. Once we bring him down, I promise I will have his head." the female Nord's friends looked at her and noticed a look of pure hatred in her face. It was obvious she was as sweet as Moon Sugar; but her hatred towards Acnologia showed a different side of her._

 _"You do not understand, Acnologia cannot be slain like a lesser dragon. He is beyond our strength! Which is why I brought the Elder Scroll." their eyes widened at the sight of the large Scroll._

 _"Prect! We agreed not to use it!" Goldmine said._

 _"I never agreed." Prect admitted "And if you are right, I will not need it."_

 _"No. We will deal with Acnologia ourselves, here and now." Mavis looked up and her eyes widened._

 _"We shall see soon enough." Mavis admitted "Acnologia approaches!" a woosh of air hit the three warriors._

 _"So be it." Goldmine said. Acnologia landed on the Throat of The World and looked at the three heroes._

 _"Meyye!" Acnologia shouted "Tahrodiis aanne! Him hinde pah liiv! Zu'u hin daan!"_

 _"Let those that watch from Sovngarde envy us this day!" Mavis screamed. The three heroes back up and took in a deep breath before Shouting in unison:_

 _"_ _ **JOOR...ZAH FRUL!"**_ at that moment, Gajeel could feel the Words of Power surge through his body and he soon learned Dragonrend. _As the Heroes Shouted Acnologia became covered in a blue coating and he tried to fly; but it didn't work._

 _"Nivahriin joorre!" Acnologia bellowed "What have you done? What twisted Words have you created?! Tahrodiis Wessologia! My teeth to his neck! But first... dir ko maar. You will die in terror, knowing your final fate... To feed my power when I come for you in Sovngarde!"_

 _"If I die today, it will not be in terror." Mavis screamed "You feel fear for the first time, worm. I see it in your eyes. Skyrim will be free!" she ran to the dragon to attack only to be picked up between the teeth by Acnologia and flung to the right._

 _"MAVIS!" Prect screamed. Goldmine looked and discovered that Mavis was now dead._

 _"No, damn you!" Goldmine screamed "It's no use! Use the Scroll, Prect! Now!" Prect pulled The Scroll out._

 _"Hold, Acnologia on the Wing! Sister Hawk, grant us your sacred breath to make this contract heard! Begone, World-Eater! By words with older bones than your own we break your perch on this age and send you out! You are banished! Acnologia, we shout you out from all our endings unto the last!"_

 _"Faal Kel...?! Nikriinne..." Acnologia asked. A portal opened up and soon, Acnologia dissipated into the portal, gone, once and for all._

 _"You are banished!" Prect screamed._

 _"It worked... you did it..." Goldmine said in awe._

 _"Yes, the World-Eater is gone... may the spirits have mercy on our souls."_

* * *

The Vision ended and it was now night time. Gajeel stumbled back and Levy gripped onto him.

"Are you ok?" she asked. Gajeel looked at her with a smile on his face.

"Got the Shout." he smirked. Levy's eyes lit up at Gajeel's words, as Gajeel was about to kiss her again, he heard a roar go through the air and Acnologia fly over The Throat of The World.

"Bahloki nahkip sillesejoor." he bellowed "My belly is full of the souls of your fellow mortals, Dovahkiin. Die now and await your fate in Sovngarde!" just as he was about to attack, Wessologia flew into the air and tackled the black dragon.

"Lost funt." Wessologia screamed "You are too late, Acnologia! Dovahkiin! Use Dragonrend, if you know it!"

"Got it!" Gajeel shouted back at the elder dragon.

The two dragons began to fight in the air and it seemed so far Acnologia had the upperhand due to his age.

"Gajeel!" Levy screamed.

 _ **"JOOR...ZAH FRUL!"**_ Gajeel Shouted at Acnologia and just like the vision, Acnologia fell to the ground, paralyzed.

"NOW!" Gajeel screamed. He pulled out his War Hammer and charged at the great beast, attacking him with all his might. Levy pulled out her two ebony daggers and began to slash away at Acnologia, fighting and doing whatever she could do at The World Eater.

"You are no match for me, joor!" Acnologia yelled.

"Fuck off you overgrown lizard! This is for all the shit you put me through these past three weeks! _**JOOR...ZAH FRUL!**_ "

Acnologia continued to sit in the spot he was already in, completely paralyzed. Wessologia flew down and began to aid the Two Nords in fighting him, earning a few cuts and scratches from this. As Levy pulled out a poisoned blade and was going to make her attack, Acnologia suddenly grabbed her, clamped his teeth down on her and tossed her to the side.

"SHRIMP!" Gajeel screamed. Wessologia flew over to Levy and began to check on her, noticing she was still breathing. Angered that she was harmed, Gajeel began to slash and attack Acnologia in a blind rage, unable to stop himself from continuing to try and kill the dragon.

Gajeel then jumped onto the dragon and was about to give the finishing blow, only to be knocked off and near the tip of the mountain, landing in Never Melting Snow.

"NO!" Acnologia howled "Impossible! I can never lose! Especially to a joor! Meyz mul, Dovahkiin. You have become strong. But I am Ac-no-lo-gia, Firstborn of Akatosh! Mulaagi zok lot! I cannot be slain here, by you or anyone else! You cannot prevail against me. I will outlast you... mortal!" the large black dragon began to fly away and then, Wessologia took off, trying to catch up to the dragon he once called his brother. Gajeel looked nearby and found Levy lying on the ground, still unconscious and bleeding.

"Shrimp!" Gajeel screamed "Hang on! Don't you die on me!" he then rushed over to his Housecarl and began to force her to drink the healing potions he still had in his bag and then began to heal her wounds with a spell he learned a while back.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note: Ok, Chapter 16 is an optional quest if you haven't chose a side for the Civil War. I went through it because I believe in the f*** both their factions faction and would personally love to find a Shout that could make an entire army of dragons bow to my whim and I would burn everything into the ground until the war is over. But enough rambling, enjoy!

* * *

 **Act III: Acnologia's Demise.**

 _"The Jarl of Windhelm, Zeref Dragneel, claims to be the High King of Skyrim, and is leading the rebellion against the Empire."_

 **Chapter 16: Season Unending.**

Levy slowly opened her eyes and soon found Gajeel looking down at her, worry etched into his features and relief when she was waking up.

"Shrimp." he breathed out "You're alive." he hugged her tightly.

"Easy Gajeel!" she chuckled "I'm still in a bit of pain."

 **"** I know, but I'm so fucking happy you're alive." he leaned in and kissed her gently. As the two Nords kissed they felt the wind and snow begin to rise up and blow their hair everywhere. They looked in the direction the wind came from and soon found Wessologia, landing on the Word Wall, exhausted and bloodied; his attempt to chase down his brother, failed.

"We done it." Wessologia panted while blood dripped down his face "You defeated Acnologia in battle. Today, is a glorious day, a complete victory!"

"I didn't kill that bastard." Gajeel replied "And he almost killed the Shrimp! That's not a victory!"

"Vazah. True, but the dovs will begin to tinvaak, to talk. And when the dovs talk, they will begin to laan, to question Acnologia's reign." Levy looked at the old dragon and realized he was right; now that Gajeel defeated Acnologia in battle, dragons were going to start questioning Acnologia's authority and now, they probably were going to bend to Gajeel because he bested the dragon in battle.

"He went to Soverngard, to take the sils. The souls of the dead. Sadly, I cannot take you to it for I do not know where it is."

"What do we do now?" Levy asked the old dragon as Gajeel slung her arm around his shoulders.

"You must trap one of the dovs." Wessologia replied "In a place that can trap one of the dovs. One that can tell you where Acnologia had gone."

"Is there a place that can even hold a fucking dragon?!" Gajeel asked. Levy's eyes widened suddenly when realization hit.

"Dragonsreach." Levy suddenly said "It's a place meant to catch dragons! Maybe if we speak with Jarl Laxus, maybe he'll allow us to use Dragonsreach to catch a dragon!"

"Good thinking Shrimp!" he lifted Levy up and fast traveled to Dragonsreach, but not before saying goodbye to Wessologia.

* * *

It was night by the time they reached Dragonsreach and the guards watched as Gajeel carried Levy, bridal style into the Jarl's palace. As he made it in, Gajeel put Levy down on one of the chairs.

"Where the fuck is Jarl Laxus?" Gajeel called out.

"I'm here." Jarl Laxus said as he entered the room. He sat on his throne and looked at his Thane "Now my Thane, what is it you want?"

"I want to trap a fucking dragon in this place." Jarl Laxus's eyes widened as did the rest of the guards.

"I-I'm sorry, I must've misheard you. I thought you said you wish to trap a dragon in my palace."

"Exactly what I said pal. I want to catch a big ass dragon." The Jarl paled at his words.

"Gajeel," Jarl Laxus tried to reason "I can't do that. What about the safety of my people?!"

"There gonna be all dead if you don't do this." Gajeel growled "Acnologia has returned." Jarl Laxus paled at Gajeel's words.

"A-Acnologia?" he yelped "T-the World Eater?"

"Yeah! That asshole!" the Jarl seemed to be loss for words when hearing that.

"Then- then it's hopeless. There's nothing we can do." the room was silent for a moment, hopelessness filled the room until Gajeel spoke again.

"Well, I'm not going down without a fight. I'll kill that son of a bitch and I won't quit until he's dead. Even if it means me being sent to Soverngard!" Levy blinked at Gajeel's words, he really did amaze her sometimes.

"Spoken like a true Nord of Skyrim." Jarl Laxus smiled "I will help you catch your dragon. But I can't at this moment."

"What?!" Gajeel said shocked "Why the fuck not?!"

"My hands are tied at this moment. With this War going on, I'm expected to be attacked any day now. Because of the fact I stay neutral, The Dragneel Rebels or The Empire could come knocking on my palace doors any day for my answer!" The room became silent before Levy suddenly let out a gasp.

"What if we start a Peace Council?!" Levy asked. People looked at her in surprise "We could stop The War and go after Acnologia right then and there!" Gajeel smirked at Levy's suggestion.

"Shrimp, you're a fucking genius!" he ran over to her, picked her up and spun her around.

"Maybe the Greybeards can host the Peace Council! Both sides have a high respect for them!" Levy said excitedly "We should go see them right now!" Gajeel smirked before kissing her.

"This is one of the reasons I keep ya around me Shrimp." Gajeel laughed. Jarl Laxus smiled at this little scene before watching them Fast Travel to High Hrothgar.

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Makarov said while slamming his mug down on the table "We Greybeards have been neutral always and High Hrothgar will stay neutral."

"Makarov," Levy tried to explain "you know Acnologia has returned!"

"We know. We saw him fly away last night. I never thought I'd see that dragon so up close."

"That's why we're here, we need you to help us stop this War so we can speak with one of Acnologia's dragons." Makarov stared at the Nord female, noticing her sincerity. He let out a sigh.

"Alright, we'll host the Peace Council. We will stay a neutral party though and you must be the ones to get both parties here."

"Gihihihi! It's a deal!" Gajeel smirked before taking Levy and heading straight for Solitude.

* * *

After a long discussion with both parties (and trying to convince both to join their causes with lead to an angry Gajeel to almost tell them to fuck off), both sides agreed to meet on neutral grounds with all the Jarls of Skyrim. Happy with the outcome, Gajeel and Levy soon arrived at High Hrothgar to see Erza and Yajima confronting Makarov.

"You Blades are not welcome here!" Makarov told them with the other Greybeards backing him up "Your faction is not allowed here!"

"We're the ones who showed the Dragonborn the seriousness of this situation." Erza retorted "We have every right to be here!"

"Erza," Yajima said sternly "we are in their home so we must be polite." he looked at Makarov with seriousness but a small smile "Please forgive Erza's stubbornness. Although we are different and have different beliefs, I do believe at a time like this, we should put down our weapons and try to resolve the situation more peacefully. Wouldn't you agree?" Yajima held out his hand to Makarov who begrudgingly took it.

"Fine." Makarov huffed "But we have our eyes on you."

Nodding in agreement, all parties made it into the main dining hall for the Council but Zeref stopped in his tracks when he saw Kyouka enter the room.

"What the fuck is she doing here?!" Zeref yelled.

"I only came here to make sure nothing contradicts with The White Gold Concordat." Kyouka explained.

"I won't have any of this!" Zeref got up to leave but looked at Gajeel "Dragonborn, who's side are you on here?!" Gajeel looked at Zeref a little in distaste but sighed.

"I ain't too big on the Thalmor either." Gajeel admitted "But I think she has a right to be here too, fuck, it pains me to say it; but she's losing her men to dragons too and she should know what's going on." shocked by Gajeel's words, the room quieted down and everyone got into there seats "Now I just want to say one thing and one thing only; I'm on neither side. I've seen the ugliness of both and I can say is fuck both your factions." nodding in agreement, Makarov stood up suddenly and began.

"I have a question for you all." Makarov began "Are you all aware of what the Ancient Nords used to call War that rages on?" the room became silent "Season Unending. This Peace Council is a result of you both being too stubborn to end your differences and now with Acnologia returning, we have to end this War peacefully." both sides nodded and the negotiations began.

"We want control of Markarth." Zeref admitted "That's our price for agreeing to a truce."

"So that's why you're here, Zeref?" asked Jarl Layla of Solitude "You dare to insult the Greybeards by using this council to advance your own position?"

"Jarl Layla," General Fernandez soothed "I'll handle this."

"General, this is outrageous! You can't be taking this demand seriously! I thought we were here to discuss a truce!"

"Layla, I said I'd handle it. Zeref, you can't seriously expect us to give up Markarth at the negotiating table. You hope to gain in council what you've been unable to take in battle, is that it?"

"I'm sure Jarl Zeref does not expect something for nothing." Makarov pointed out.

"Yes, that'd be entirely out of character." muttered Zeref's assistant Invel.

"What do you think Dragonborn?" Makrov asked. The room looked at Gajeel who was sitting and listening to the situation.

"I think the Empire should take Riften." Gajeel spoke.

"Riften?!" both sides screamed.

"That could give us an advantage!" General Fernandez said "We'd have a better advantage in The East of Skyrim!" Zeref growled.

"You can't be serious Dragonborn!" Zeref growled.

"Look pal, you asked for my opinion, I gave it." Gajeel replied while putting his feet on the table and blowing a strand of hair out of his face.

"We will take Riften." General Fernandez smiled.

"Wait just a minute!" Zeref spoke out while standing up "If we are going to be treated unfairly, then Invel and I will leave!"

"Stop!" Yajima called out "Are you so blind to our danger that you can't see past your petty disagreements? Here you sit arguing about... nothing! While the fate of the land hangs in the balance!"

"Is he with you, Erza?" Zeref asked while pointing at Yajima "If so, I advise you to tell him to watch his tongue."

"He is with me." Erza nodded "And I advise you both to listen to what he has to say, before you do anything rash."

"Don't you understand the danger?" Yajima yelled "Don't you understand what the return of the dragons means? Acnologia has returned! The World-Eater! Even now, he devours the souls of your fallen comrades! He grows more powerful with every soldier slain in your pointless war! Can you not put aside your hatred for even one moment in the face of this mortal danger?

"A very pretty speech," Kyouka clapped "but what does it have to do with-"

"Shut up." Zeref growled "If he's right about Acnologia... we both have just as much to lose here, Fernandez, remember that." Zeref sat down back in his chair and looked at General Fernandez, angrily.

"Don't hand me a mug of sheep's piss and call it mead." Zeref growled "These terms are still not acceptable."

"You slaughtered the very people you claim to be fighting for!" said Jarl Layla's adviser "True sons of Skyrim would never do such things!"

"Damned Imperial lies!" Invel shouted "My men would never stoop to such methods, even in retaliation for your butchery at-" he was cut off by Zeref.

"This is our homeland, Fernandez." Zeref explained "All the blood spilled in this war is on your head."

"For once you'll actually pay for your crimes." Fernandez smirked. Zeref sighed a little agitated.

"Very well. For exchange for Riften, I want Falkreath." Jarl Laxus spat out his mead at the sound of that.

"Are you insane?!" Jarl Layla asked.

"It's a fair trade." Zeref complied, you get the upper-hand in my territory, so I want the upper hand in yours. We'll be evenly matched!"

"But then we want control of DawnStar!" Fernandez said "You want Falkreath, we get DawnStar." the crowd looked at Gajeel for assistance "Dragonborn? You're opinion?" Gajeel looked at them and sighed.

"Let the Dragneels have Falkreath." Gajeel grumbled, Zeref smiled at his words.

"Spoken like a true Nord of Skyrim." Zeref smiled.

"I guess this is the best deal we can get." General Fernandez smiled.

"I guess it settles it then," Makarov clapped "we have a treaty! The Empire gets DawnStar and Riften, The Dragneel Rebels get Markarth and Falkreath. Let's shake on it." both General Fernandez and Zeref got up, walked over to each other and begrudgingly shook hands, ending the War temporarily.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's note: Ok! We're almost there! Chapter 17! To Soverngard we go! Ps. Next week I'll be going on break, I want to have some more time dedicating everything to Gajevy Love Fest and some chapters for future stories.

* * *

 _"Tradition has it that the Nords came to Tamriel from the continent of Atmora in ancient days." - Unknown, Pocket Guide to the Empire_

 **Chapter 17: The Fallen.**

"Now back to the situation on hand." Makarov said.

"Yes," Yajima replied "we still have Acnologia to take care of." Makarov looked at Jarl Laxus and smiled.

"Jarl Laxus, I do believe you made a promise to The Dragonborn..."

"Indeed I have." Jarl Laxus smiled "I promised to help Gajeel if he helped end this war temporarily. Gajeel held his end of the bargain and now I'm going to hold mine. But I do have a question Gajeel; how are you going to get your dragon?" Gajeel paled slightly at the realization of the situation.

"Oh fuck." Gajeel muttered "I haven't thought of that." the entire room looked at Gajeel, wide eyed in shock.

"You don't have a plan to catch the dragon?!" Levy yelled at him.

"I was playing it by ear ok?! I didn't even think we'd get this far!"

"Perhaps I can help you." Yajima suddenly spoke out "I was looking through The Blades old archives and I discovered a book of dragons that was killed by the ancient Blades. One of them had caught my interest..."

"Out with it already!" Zeref replied a little impatient.

"I found the name of a dragon who was the right hand man of Acnologia for many years and still is to this very day; _Skiadrum_ is his name. He died by the hands of ancient Blades and was buried somewhere near Riften. I checked out that area not too long ago and found the burial mound empty."

"So he's alive again?" Levy asked surprised.

"Indeed." Yajima nodded "Acnologia had brought him back to life." Gajeel sat there in thought for a moment before realizing where Yajima was going with this; it seemed this _Skiadrum_ was there best ma-err... _dragon_ for this situation.

"So how the hell do I get this bastard into Dragonsreach?" Gajeel asked "Do I leave a cow out for him to chow down on?"

"No no no." Yajima laughed "You use your Shout." Gajeel and Levy exchanged glances at that moment "I recently discovered that The Dragonborn has the ability to not only Shout the Words of Power left behind by ancient Nords on Word Walls; but the names of dragons are also able to be used in Shouts." Gajeel's eyes widened once again.

"HOLY FUCK I CAN DO THAT?!" he literally jumped out of his seat in surprise.

"Indeed," Yajima nodded once again "and there is no doubt he will answer your call. I had heard of your victory against Acnologia from a conversation the Greybeards were having- apologies for over hearing it Makarov."

"I accept your apology." Makarov smiled. Yajima cleared his throat before continuing.

"Anyway, because of your victory, it is no doubt if you call him, _Skiadrum_ will believe you are looking to challenge him and will answer your call." realizing the the brilliance of his idea, Gajeel smirked at Yajima.

"Old man, you're a fucking genius. Gihihihihi." Gajeel smirked.

"I guess that solves our dragon capturing issue." Jarl Laxus sighed "My Thane, we will be ready when you are." at that moment, everyone began to leave High Hrothgar, happy with the results of the Peace Council.

* * *

"Okay My Thane." Jarl Laxus sighed out as they stood in the balcony/ training room which was now cleared out and filled with guards to help Gajeel and Levy out for this plan "Call this dragon of yours." nodding, Gajeel walked over to the balcony area and took a deep breath.

 _ **"SKI...A DRUM!"**_ Gajeel Shouted. The Shout was more quiet than the ones Gajeel was used to Shouting; but it seemed like it had some effect. The room grew silent for a moment after Gajeel apparently called for the dragon. Some of the guards exchanged glances, a few cleared their throats, some cleaned their swords and Jarl Laxus cocked an eyebrow in wonder.

"Maybe he needed a bathroom break on the way here?" Levy suggested a little uncomfortable with the silence. A few more minutes of silence passed before they began to hear the roar of a dragon in the distance.

"Do you hear that?" Jarl Laxus asked his men. A guard ran out to the balcony and looked to his right to see something in the distance.

"I see him!" he yells "I see the-AAARRRGHHH!"

"HOLY SHIT!" Jarl Laxus shouted. It was right there, a dragon swooped in and took the guard, killing him and throwing him over the cliff side. Gajeel looked up into the sky and found a grayish black dragon with red eyes and his hair, flowing in the breeze like shadows, looking down at him; this had to be Skiadrum.

"Dovahkiin!" Skiadrum called out "I have heard your call!"

 _ **"JOOR...ZAH FRUL!"**_ Gajeel Shouted at the dragon, causing him to land onto the balcony Gajeel pulled out his war hammer and batted it against his opposite hand "Bring it you fucking lizard!" Gajeel began to back away from the scene as the dragon made his way into Dragonsreach.

The guards continued their attacks on the large dragon, but Skiadrum continued to make his way into Dragonsreach, trying to get to Gajeel. He kept getting closer and closer until Gajeel looked at a guard that was on the second floor.

"NOW!" Gajeel screamed. At that moment, the guard pulled the chain nearby and watched as the trap system fell and landed on Skiadrum, trapping him in place.

"Nid!" Skiadrum screamed. Everyone watched in awe as the dragon stayed in place, it amazed them how despite the trap's age, it still worked.

"Horvutah med kodaav. Caught like a bear in a trap.." Gajeel and Levy walked over to the dragon and looked at him seriously "Zok frini grind ko grah drun viiki, Dovahkiin." Gajeel cocked his pierced eyebrow to that sentence.

"Ah. I forget. You do not have the dovah speech. My... eagerness to meet you in battle was my... undoing, Dovahkiin. I salute your, hmm, low cunning in devising such a grahmindol - strategem."

"Alright pal." Gajeel growled "Where the fuck's Acnologia?"

"Rinik vazah." Skiadrum replied "An apt phrase, Acnologia bovul. One reason I came to your call was to test your Thu'um myself. Many of us have begun to question Acnologia's lordship, whether his Thu'um was truly the strongest. Among ourselves, of course, Mu ni meyye. None were yet ready to openly defy him."

"Just tell me where he is!"

"He has traveled to Sovngarde to regain his strength, devouring the sillesejour... the souls of the mortal dead. A privilege he jealously guards...His door to Sovngarde is at Skuldafn, one of his ancient fanes high in the eastern mountains." Levy's eyes widened at those words; Skuldafan of course! She heard of the tales of the place, but forgot all about it until now "Mindoraan, pah ok middovahhe lahvraan til. I surely do not need to warn you that all his remaining strength is marshaled there. Zu'u lost ofan hin laan... now that I have answered your question, you will allow me to go free?" Gajeel cocked his studded eyebrow at this question.

"If I let you free pal," Gajeel smirked "You promise to be my bi- I mean, you promise to serve me?" the dragon looked at Gajeel in surprise.

"Aam?" he replied "Serve you? ...no. Ni tiid. If and when you defeat Acnologia, I will reconsider." looking at his Housecarl with uncertainty, Levy gave him a reluctant nod.

"Fine. We'll let you out."

"Hmm... krosis. There is one detail about Skuldafn I neglected to mention."

"Aww fuck! What is it?!"

"Only this. You have the Thu'um of a dovah, but without the wings of one, you will never set foot in Skuldafn. Of course, I could fly you there. But not while imprisoned like this."

"So," Levy realized "it's so far the only way to get there is by flying?"

"Indeed." Skiadrum admitted "Orin brit ro. I cannot leave here until you defeat Acnologia, which you cannot do without my help. Zu'u ni tahrodiis, it was you that lured me here and took me prisoner... vobalaan grahmindol. I have done nothing to earn your distrust."

"You tried to trick me into letting yer ass out." Gajeel grumbled.

"Hin aar, orin nu." Skiadrum pointed out "And yet here I am, still your will release me - ro laan - if in return I promise to take you to Skuldafn and stop helping Acnologia? Onikaan koraav gein miraad. It is wise to recognize when you only have one you can trust me. Zu'u ni tahrodiis. Acnologia has proven himself unworthy to rule. I go my own way now. Free me, and I will carry you to Skuldafn."

"Um..." Levy said unsure "Can you please give us a moment?" the dragon nodded.

Gajeel and Levy looked at each other and went to the corner of the room to discuss their options.

"I don't think we have much of a choice." Levy admitted "We need to get to Sovngarde and this is the only way to get there from what I can tell."

"You sure there ain't another way?" Gajeel asked.

"No. From what the legends say, Skadulfn is the only place in Skyrim that has a portal to Sovngarde." as Gajeel and Levy spoke, Jarl Laxus walked into the room with Freed following behind him, and his eyes lit up at the sight of Skiadrum.

"Incredible!" Freed said in awe, he ran over to Skiadrum and began to talk to him "Uh... sir, you have no idea how long I've waited for such an opportunity! I would be most appreciative if you allowed me to run some, ah, tests on you. Purely in the interest of the advancement of knowledge." Skiadrum's eyes widened at those words.

"Be gone mage!" Skiadrum replied "Do not test my promise to the Dovahkiin!"

"I assure you, you won't even feel a thing, most of the tests are harmless to a large dragon like you." Freed began to walk around the area Skiadrum was trapped and Skiadrum watched as he walked behind him.

"Freed," EverGreen warned "this is a very bad idea! Even for someone like you!" Freed ignored the Dunmer woman and made his way over to Skiadrum's rear.

"Surely you wouldn't miss a few scales or a small amount of blood..." Freed trailed on. Skiadrum's eyes widened and he tried to look behind himself.

"Joor mey! What are you doing back there?!" Freed suddenly plucked a few scales and then, Skiadrum let out his roar, scaring everyone in the palace.

"Damnit Freed!" Jarl Laxus screamed "I don't want my palace burnt to the ground!"

"I think we should let him out." Levy gulped after watching that scene, she couldn't help but feel bad for the dragon.

"Agreed Shrimp." Gajeel nodded, they made their way up the staircase to find the guard who was guarding the chain.

"I can't believe this worked." the guard mused, he looked and found Gajeel and Levy standing next to him "Oh! Dragonborn, what is it you need?"

"Release the dragon." Gajeel ordered the guard. He looked at Gajeel in shock.

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes. I am. Release this bastard cause he's now on our side." the guard stared at him blankly before saying: "You're funeral." he pulled the chain and Gajeel and Levy watched as Skiadrum was freed from his prison and began to turn around and face the balcony.

"Climb onto me Dovahkiin and friend." Skiadrum told them. Gajeel jumped from the staircase (Levy ran down the stairs) and climbed onto the dragon. He then grabbed Levy's hand and pulled her onto the dragon.

"At this moment," Skiadrum told them "you will begin to envy us dovs." Skiadrum began to 'walk' his way out of the balcony area and took flight, with Levy and Gajeel on his back. The wind soared in their hair, blowing it as the dragon flew to the destination he promised to take them.

"There goes the bravest Nords I ever met." Jarl Laxus muttered to himself as they watched the three fly off to Skadulfan.

"Fifty gold says they don't come back." EverGreen muttered to one of the guards.

"Make it a hundred." the guard replied.

"Deal."


	18. Chapter 18

Author's note: Just a few chapters away from the final chapter! In the game you're not allowed to take a follower so I changed it up cause I wanted to keep the Gajeel, Levy, dynamic duo thing. Eitherway, enjoy!

* * *

 _"Legend holds that the highest ranking Dragon Priests were granted magical masks - strange artifacts that defy the laws of time, and grant their wearers powerful enchantments."_

 **Chapter 18: The World Eater's Eyrie.**

The skies were a light shade of gray where Skiadrum took Gajeel and Levy. The cold air nipped at their skins but didn't bother them much because of their Nord heritage; it was obvious it will snow very soon. Levy looked out to the area ahead and found what was once probably a prosperous temple, abandoned and beginning to decay. She looked behind herself and saw nothing but mountians, wherever they were now, it was far from civilization. It was obvious to Gajeel and Levy that the moment they took the first step, there was no going back.

"This is as far as I can take you." Skiadrum suddenly said to the Dragonborn and his Housecarl "Krif voth ahkrin. I will look for your return, or Acnologia's."

"Thank you for everything Skiadrum." Levy smiled at the dragon.

"Gihihi, yer fucking awesome dragon." Gajeel smirked at Skiadrum.

Skiadrum gave Levy and Gajeel what appeared to be his version of a smile and took flight, returning to Skyrim, probably to grab his evening meal.

"So this is Skuldalfn." Gajeel said, still looking at the ruins.

"Yeah." Levy breathed "I can't believe we're doing this."

"I still can't believe I got this far. Fuck, I still can't believe three weeks ago I was going to get my head chopped off; but here I am, slaying dragons and going after that son of a bitch Acnologia."

"I still can't believe three weeks ago, I was sitting in the Main Hall of Dragonsreach, waiting for the day I would protect my Thane."

"We've been through a lot, huh Levy?" Levy looked at Gajeel in surprise that he used her name.

"Yeah, we have." she was then surprised when Gajeel gave her a hug. Levy at that moment returned the embrace with as much passion he had.

"You still have the potions from your trip to Blackreach?" she whispered.

"I restocked a bit as well." Gajeel chuckled.

"Good, we're going to need them and all the healing spells we know. No one ever set foot in this place and we're the first outsiders in centuries. There's no telling what we'll be up against." she looked ahead and noticed a large pillar of pink, white and blue light in the center "That has to be the portal!" she pointed out to the pillar "I don't think just walking is going to get us there, looks like we're going to have to make our way through the temple and find the door that leads to the area the portal is."

"I got a feeling that draugr are running around." Gajeel admitted "Seems to me this isn't gonna be a walk in the park."

"We'll have to be careful then." Levy admitted "Looks like this might be the Nordic version of Blackreach."

Gajeel and Levy both pulled out their best weapons, Gajeel pulled out an ebony warhammer (which he crafted the night before they called Skiadrum at the palace and had enchanted with fire enchants) and Levy, her twin ebony daggers which were both enchanted, one with fire enchants the other with shock enchants.

"Be on your guard." Gajeel said before they took the first steps onto the property the ruins laid on. They treaded carefully through the outskirts of the ruins, trying to not draw attention from anything in the place, until a roar was heard.

"DRAGON!" Gajeel screamed. Just then, the dragon swooped down and growled at the two Nords.

"Skuldafn fen kos dinok!" the dragon screamed.

 _ **"JOOR...ZAH FRUL!"**_ Gajeel Shouted at the dragon, causing him to land on the ground. Both Gajeel and Levy began to attack the dragon, slaughtering the creature until finally, the dragon got on its hindlegs, and died right there.

Gajeel took the soul of the dragon but it changed right then and there when they heard the growls that sounded oh-so familliar.

"Gajeel!" Levy yelled "DRAUGR!" right then and there, a group of draugr ran towards them and the fight began. Levy swung her twin blades against them, slashing their cold, rotting skin and releasing a little embalming fluid.

 _ **"YOL!"**_ Gajeel Shouted at the dragur, remembering their weakness to fire. Some of the draugr piled to the ground, dead once again but they just continued to come in numbers "Fuck! There too many of these dead bastards!" Gajeel took his war hammer and crushed a draugr's head. Levy looked around the area, to find some way to stop this or to get out. It was then she spotted the staircase that lead into the temple.

"Gajeel!" Levy screamed "We're wasting precious time! We need to retreat!"

"Thinking the same thing Shrimp!" Gajeel replied while hitting a few dragur. They began to back up on the stairs, slashing and hitting away or blocking the attacks the undead laid down at them. Gajeel's foot slipped for a moment and a draugr was going to slash him but Levy blocked the attack and stabbed the dead creature.

 _"Unslaad Krosis!"_ some of them screamed or _"Dir volaan!"_ would come out of their undead mouths. They soon reached the top of the stairs and right then and there, Gajeel took a deep breath.

 _ **"FUS...RO DAH!"**_ he Shouted, which sent the draugr flying back, Levy quickly opened the temple doors and motioned at Gajeel.

"Come on!" she yelled "Hurry!" Gajeel ran into the temple and Levy followed behind him, immediately shutting the temple doors.

* * *

Like the other temples, this one was humid, with the scent of decaying flesh and preservatives in the air; but unlike the others there was a major difference, this had to be one of the largest tombs out there.

"It seems to me this is going to take awhile." Levy admitted "But fortunately, we're away from the draugr outside."

"I got a feeling we're not completely away from them." Gajeel admitted "I got a feeling there's a shitload of them in here." as they walked through the tomb, they came into a large room filled with draugr coffins.

"Oh Gods..."

"We're fucked."

Draugr began to pop out of their coffins and pull out their weapons.

"Let's kick thier asses!" Gajeel yelled. He ran over to two draugr and bashed their heads into the ground, while Levy swung around the draugrs before stabbing them in their guts and landing them on the ground.

"Ok I'm getting sick of this shit!" Gajeel then pulled out his bow and arrows and one-shotted every single draugr in the room that was moving (and the non-moving ones for good measure)

"Just how many are in here?" Levy breathed out after fighting with one of the last draugrs.

"I gotta feeling over a 100, maybe 1,000."

"By Talos."

"Come on Shrimp, let's get on with this place." nodding, they both took the pathway (avoiding a dart trap) and continued on with the place.

* * *

Gajeel and Levy continued their way through the tomb, going through draugr, frostbite spiders, traps, and puzzles and yeah, more draugr.

"By the Nine this place sucks!" Gajeel howled which slight shook the building.

"Keep your voice down Gajeel." Levy soothed "We still got a bit to go. Look!" she pointed to the long corridor which lead to a claw key door.

"Fucking hell."

"Even worse, I don't think we have the claw to open it." Gajeel looked at Levy with the most serious stare he could muster.

"Shit."

"Well," Levy sighed "Let's get on with it." as they began to make their way though the final hallway, a draugr popped out of it's coffin and began to run over to Gajeel and Levy, ready to swing.

 _ **"YOL!"**_ Gajeel Shouted at the draugr, which bursted into flames, and died again.

"That was anti-climatic."

"Let's search corpse. Might find some good shit." Gajeel began to search the decaying body and then found something of interest. It was a dragon claw key, just like the one for Bleak Falls Barrows! But, this one was different; this one was made out of diamonds.

"A dragon claw key." Levy breathed as her eyes widened "I've never seen one before."

"I have." Gajeel admitted "A gold one. One for Bleak Falls Barrows."

"The crypt near Riverwood?"

"Yeah. It took me to a place where I found one of those Word Walls, that was first Word I learned."

"Well, it must lead to something if we found one."

"Probably to the fucking portal so we can get the hell out of this hell hole."

"It's not that bad Gajeel."

"I ran through five spider webs... FIVE! Three were those big bastards!"

"Alright, I admit it isn't that amazing. I could use a warm bed and some mead myself."

"Then let's get to fucking Soverngard." Gajeel turned the dials to match the symbols on the key. Once they were matched Gajeel opened the door with the key and as the door slowly slid down, he began to hear an oh-so familliar chant.

"Shrimp!" Gajeel said surprised "I think there's a World Wall here!"

"R-really?!" Levy piped up.

"Yeah, I hear the chanting! Come on!" he ran into the room and came to a Word Wall, again. Gajeel felt the vibrations of the chanting enter his very soul and his vision beginning to fade. An aura wrapped itself around Gajeel before disappearing and the Word he learned faded.

 _"Strun- Storm."_ Gajeel heard in his head. This must be a Shout that could summon storms.

"Are you alright Gajeel?" Levy asked concerned.

"Yeah, but fuck, I got a good Shout. Might help us in the final battle." Levy smiled at Gajeel's words.

"I'm happy to hear that."

* * *

They made their way to the door and found an exit to the outside. After some fighting with a few draugur, they came to a courtyard where dragons sat on weakening pillars and watched the two stranger's every move. When the two Nords looked ahead, they spotted the portal but something else; a figure that was levitating off the ground. Gajeel squinted his eyes and noticed it was a draugur, but different somehow. No, this one was wearing armor that looked like dragon scales and was wearing a mask.

"Gajeel!" Levy suddenly shouted, her eyes widened in terror "That's a Dragon Priest! Their very powerful!" just then the Dragon Priest went over to the portal and pulled a staff from it's standing spot. It was right there the portal closed.

"Fuck!" Gajeel screamed "He closed the portal!"

"Guess we have no choice." Levy said while pulling her twin blades out "We have to fight him."

"Been wanting to bash that bastard's head in since I first saw him. Gihihi." Gajeel pulled out his ebony war hammer and ran after the Dragon Priest, only to miss and get zapped with the staff.

"The fuck?!-" _ **BASH!**_ The Dragon Priest hit Gajeel hard in the back.

"Gajeel!" Levy ran as fast as she could and swiped a few hits at the Dragon Priest, only to be pushed back by his magic.

"LEVY!" angered Gajeel took a deep breath and Shoued _**"STRUN!"**_ the skies began to darken and thunder began to rumble.

Lightning came down from the heavens and directly hit the Dragon Priest, several times. Gajeel then charged at the Priest and smashed it's head into the ground.

"Levy!" Gajeel called out "NOW! Hit it with all you got!" at that moment, Levy ran as fast as she could and then stabbed the Dragon Priest with both swords. The two Nords watched as the Dragon Priest disintegrated into almost nothing "I'm taking your staff you asshole!" Gajeel then yanked the staff right out of the dead Priest's hands.

"You might want to take his mask too." Levy admitted "Dragon Priest masks carry a lot of abilities and actually are worth a lot." Gajeel cocked a studded eyebrow at her words.

"Really?"

"Uh huh. Also, according to the stories, Skyrim has eight Dragon Priests. I heard a rumor if you collect all eight masks and take it to a ruin in Labarythian, it will reveal a 9th mask." a smirk appeared on Gajeel's face when Levy told him that.

"Well then, one down, seven to go." Gajeel smirked while Septim symbols appeared in his eyes. He took the mask off the now dead Dragon Priest, and was aghast at the sight of the Priest's true face "Bleh! No wonder why they wore those masks Gihihihi." Levy took the staff from Gajeel and made her way to the portal, she put the staff in the spot where the Dragon Priest took it from and the portal to Soverngard opened once again.

"We're here." Levy breathed "The portal to Soverngard."

"You ready Shrimp?" Gajeel asked her a little concerned.

"I am." Gajeel took Levy's hand into his and both held each other's hands tightly.

"On the count of three."

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three!" they both jumped into the open portal but not before Gajeel snatched the Dragon Priest staff.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's note: Alright here we go! We're at SovernGard! Time to go after that jerk Acnologia!

* * *

 _"Nord belief holds that the honored dead live forever in Sovngarde."_

 **Chapter 19: Soverngard.**

Choir of strong male voices could be heard throughout the large meadow ahead of them. A beautiful pink, purple night sky that was showing every galaxy or milkyway out there shined, tall statues of robed people whos faces were covered by the hoods of the robes decorated the fields, ruins of old buildings and tall grass decorated the land. Levy gasped at the sight of this.

"By the Gods." she breathed "It's beautiful!"

"We sure as hell are gonna be happy here when we croak." Gajeel smirked. Just as they spoke, a roar could be heard and a fog rolled in.

"Fog?" Levy asked curiously.

"Something tells me that fucking bastard is making it." Gajeel muttered.

"According to the Legends, Acnologia creates a fog to give souls of Soverngard despair that they'll never find Shor's Hall before he devours them!"

"Well looks like we ain't got a choice. Let's head to Shor's Hall, maybe find those old warrior jerks and kick that lizard's ass!" a smile appeared on Levy's lips and both Nords walked down the stone steps and into the fog.

"Gajeel, use your _Clear Skies_ Shout to disperse this fog." nodding in agreement, Gajeel took a deep breath before Shouting.

 _ **"LOK...VOOR KOOR!"**_ he Shouted and right there, the fog began to dissapear.

"That's better." she looked up and noticed a mead hall with an odd bridge leading to it in the distance "There's Shor's Hall! Come on we're getting close!"

As they walked into the meadows to Shor's Hall, a spirit, dressed in Dragneel Rebel's clothes approached them.

"Turn back, traveler! Terror waits within this mist!" he said.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Gajeel asked surprised.

"Near Giants' Gap, in the gloom before dawn, we marched, unsuspecting into the Imperials' trap. Then we stood and fought, our shield-wall defending until by dawn's light the Legion's ranks wavered. But I never knew if nights-end brought victory... a swift-flying arrow to Sovngarde carried me."

"That doesn't answer my question worth a shit." Levy placed her hand over Gajeel's chest and looked at the fallen soldier.

"Do you know what this mist is?" Levy asked him.

"I do not know," the soldier admitted "but none have passed through. Acnologia, his hunger insatiable, hunts the lost souls snared within this shadowed valley. Can you lead the way to where Shor's Hall waits, beckoning us on to welcome long sought?" feeling somewhat bad for the fallen soul, Gajeel smiled and said:

"Follow me. I'll lead you through this mist."

"I'll try to hold to your hopeful purpose. Quickly, before this encompassing fog once more snares me in the World-Eater's net!"

"Yeah, yeah yeah." the soldier suddenly ran through the mist because of his eagerness to get to the Hall.

"Oi! Don't run ahead!" suddenly a loud roar was heard and Acnologia came and took the soldier, flying off and enjoying his meal.

"My...Gods..." Levy said in a deep, horrified state.

"What... the...fuck.." Gajeel said, almost lost for words. Once the shock was gone Gajeel looked at Levy "Ok Shrimp, Plan B: stick together and keep your weapons out. I'll keep using the _Clear Skies_." nodding in agreement, Levy pulled her blades out of their sheaves and turned her guard on completely. Gajeel continuously used _Clear Skies_ and made their way to Shor's Hall. But were greeted by a very tall man who was dressed in nothing but fur, had battle scars, a fake arm and leg and red hair, he was guarding the whale-bone bridge.

"What brings you, wayfarer grim, to wander here, in Sovngarde, souls-end, Shor's gift to honored dead?" the very tall man asked.

"Who the hell are you?" Gajeel asked the tall man.

"I am Guildarts, shield-thane to Shor. The Whalebone Bridge he bade me guard and winnow all those souls whose heroic end sent them here, to Shor's lofty hall where welcome, well earned, awaits those I judge fit to join that fellowship of honor."

"We seek entry to the hall." Levy told the very tall man.

"No shade are you, as usually here passes, but living, you dare the land of the dead! By what right do you request entry?"

"By right of birth." Gajeel replied "I am Dragonborn." Guildarts's eyes widened at those words.

"Ah! It's been too long since last I faced a doom-driven hero of the dragon blood."

"The Shrimp is a formidible warrior." Gajeel explained "She's accompanied me since the beginning of the whole fucking thing and she's proven herself even more worthy than I in battle." Levy blushed at Gajeel's words.

"Living or dead," Guildarts explained "by decree of Shor, none may pass this perilous bridge 'till I judge them worthy by the warrior's test." Guildarts then pulled out his axe "Come at me with your best. Don't hold back." he began to attack Gajeel. Gajeel blocked the attack with his war hammer and bashed his head against Guildart's. Levy backed away and ran as fast as she could before leaping onto the giant man's back and slashing his back while he tried to get her off his back.

Gajeel took this moment to bash the giant's knee with his war hammer. Levy somersaulted off him and slashed Guildart's stomach.

"No more! I yield!" Guildarts yelled. At that moment, the two Nords watched his wounds disappear right before their very eyes "You both fought well, I find you both worthy. It is long since one of the living has entered here. May Shor's favor follow you and your errand." shocked he was allowing them into the Hall, Gajeel and Levy oh-so carefully walked down the whalebone bridge that lead them to Shor's Hall, doing their best to hold on and to not look down.

* * *

The Hall was magnificent, bright in colors, large barrels the size of the room that had an endless amount of Mead, Ale, and Wines. There was a dinner table in the center of the room where foods of all kinds sat, waiting to be feasted on, weapons hung all over the great hall and formidable warriors walked around the hall, laughing at tales and memories from their days when they were alive.

"By the Nine..." Levy said in awe "It's just like the legends tell!" Gajeel walked over to the table, took a green apple and bit into it, Levy's eyes widened at that sight.

"Gajeel!" she yelled.

"What?" he asked with a mouth full of the tart fruit "Haven't eaten all day!" he swallowed the fruit before taking another bite.

"A good day for battle, isn't it fellow warrior?" Gajeel looked over to who was talking to him and his eyes widened at the sight; there, stood the three warriors who sent Acnologia to this time period, Mavis, Goldmine and Prect.

"You are Dragonborn correct?" Mavis asked Gajeel, Gajeel nodded.

"Excellent!" Goldmine clapped "A Dragonborn! Today is the day, we slay Acnologia once and for all!"

"And what makes you think that monstrosity will appear before us?" Prect asked a bit amused at his friends' beliefs.

"He'll come." Mavis pointed out "Anything for souls he'll do."

"How the fuck am I gonna get this bastard out in the open?" Gajeel asked the warriors.

"We need to Shout." Prect suddenly said "Dragonborn, if you do know the _Clear Skies_ Shout, it will help you for this. It will dissapate the fog- but not for long. Unless you have the help of people who know The Shout as well." Gajeel cocked his pierced eyebrow at their words before exchanging glances with Levy.

"We will help you." Mavis said while pulling out her sword "I would like to see that dragon's end once and for all."

"Then let us go to battle!" Goldmine yelled. With that said, all three heroes had their weapons out now and with Gajeel and Levy, raced to the entrance of Shor's Hall.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's note: THE FINAL BATTLE BETWEEN ACNOLOGIA AND GAJEEL IS FINALLY HERE! Time to watch a massive smack down!

* * *

 _Once, the dragons sought to eliminate or enslave all mortal races. If given the chance, they would surely do so again..._

 **Chapter 20: Dragonslayer.**

The five warriors made their way out of Shor's Hall and across the Whalebone bridge. Guildarts watched in surprise and began to back away, knowing this fight wasn't his.

"Are you ready?" Mavis asked the men who were with her.

"Levy, get behind me." Gajeel ordered his HouseCarl. Knowing that she wasn't needed for this part, Levy walked next to Guildarts and joined him in watching this.

"READY!..." Mavis yelled and at that moment, the four took a deep, breath.

 _ **"LOK...VAH KOOR!"**_ they Shouted together, the moment they did, the Shout cleared a good portion of the mist away.

"It's still out there!" Prect told his comrades.

"No shit!" Gajeel replied back.

"We have to Shout again!" Goldmine told them. The warriors took another deep breath and Shouted:

 _ **"LOK...VAH KOOR!"**_ the mist began to clear even more but the mist returned and this time, Gajeel could hear a dragon's roar in the distance.

"One more time!" Mavis ordered "The mist will clear completely!" they took a deep breath and for the last time, they yelled :

 _ **"LOK...VAH KOOR!"**_ when Shouted for the third and final time, the mist finally dissipated. A roar even louder then the last one was heard and the ground rumbled under it's power.

"The beast approaches!" Prect yelled.

"Get ready everyone!" Mavis yells. Levy pulled out her twin blades at the signal Mavis gave everyone and joined Gajeel's side.

"Let's kick his ass!" Gajeel screamed _**"JOOR...ZAH FRUL!"**_ The Shout hit the large black dragon and he fell to the ground, paralyzed for the moment "NOW!" Gajeel ran behind the dragon and started attack it from behind, performing Shouts at it to stun it or to do some damage.

Levy ran to Acnologia and began to slash away at his face, avoiding any attacks the dragon threw at her before _DragonRend_ wore off and Acnologia took flight.

"You may have picked up the weapons of my ancient foes, but you are not their equal!" Acnologia yelled out to Gajeel. Acnologia suddenly began a Shout which Gajeel couldn't hear and when finished, the sky turned dark and thunder began to rage.

" _Storm Call?"_ Levy asked herself. But when the thunder finished raging, meteors began to rain from the heavens.

"HOLY HELL!" Levy screamed at the top of her lungs. Gajeel's eyes widened in terror at this sight; it was Helgen all over again. A meteor crashed near the Dragonborn, causing him to start dodging as many as he could, when he looked up, he saw a meteor heading straight towards Levy.

Seeing the danger, he raced as fast as he could (using _Whirlwind Sprint_ to get him there special) and pushed Levy and himself out of the meteor's path.

"Thanks Gajeel." Levy smiled wearily. Gajeel got up from the position he was in, angered at Acnologia and Shouted: _ **"LOK...VAH KOOR!"**_ and just like that, the skies cleared and meteors stopped raining from the sky. Gajeel looked at the dragon in anger and growled with gritted teeth.

"You just made a big mistake you overgrown lizard." Gajeel barked at Acnologia "NO ONE TOUCHES THE WOMAN I LOVE!" Levy blushed at Gajeel's sudden outburst and she noticed something... _different_ about him all of a sudden, like he suddenly got a flicker in his eye that seemed to make him more intimidating.

 _ **"JOOR...ZAH FRUL!"**_ Gajeel Shouted at the top of his lungs. Acnologia suddenly became paralyzed again and landed on the ground. Gajeel raced towards the dragon and slashed away at him with his weapon, avoiding any attack the dragon tried to throw at him, even going as far as trying to get up and try to swallow Gajeel. Levy was going to run and join her Thane in battle, only to have Mavis put an arm in front of her to stop her.

"No." Mavis said to Levy "This is his battle. I've seen that look in his eye before, it's when a warrior found something he desires to protect. And the warrior will do whatever it takes to win, and they always do." realizing the atmosphere of the situation, Levy sat back and watched her Thane tear away at the dragon.

Gajeel was giving everything in his power to win this, pulling out his bow and arrows and shooting Acnologia in the eyes, switching to one handed blades and slashing the dragons wings to bits so it would be difficult for him to take off, every few minutes, Gajeel Shouted out the _Dragonrend_ Shout to make sure this dragon stayed grounded. There was one thing on his mind and it was one thing only; he was going to take Levy back to Skyrim alive.

"Joor mey!" Acnologia bellowed "Do you really think you can defeat me?! You will die here in Sovngarde and I will claim your soul!"

"Talk all ya want pal!" Gajeel screamed in anger, a vein in his forehead bulging "I'm going to end your reign of terror once and for all! Right here, right now! _**JOOR...ZAH FRUL!**_ "

Once again, Acnologia was paralyzed by the Shout created by the three heroes that stood at the sidelines. Gajeel stabbed and slashed the dragon, avoiding his Shouts and then, he took a running start, backing away and then running and jumping onto the beast, stabbing it in the head before taking out a sword, the very sword that he was given from Wakaba at the beginning of his journey. He stabbed Acnologia with whatever blade it had and jumped off Acnologia. But not before Shouting _**"STRUN!"**_ mid-jump. When he landed, the sky began to darken and thunder rumbled.

"Get out of the way!" Guildarts yelled "That Shout is dangerous!" Guildarts put Levy behind him as lightning suddenly came out of the sky, hitting the sword half inside of Acnologia and sending electricity through his body, stopping the beast's heart once and for all.

 _ **"NO!"**_ Acnologia screamed at the top of his lungs. The dragon then got on his hind legs, roaring in pain and his body began to burn away, just like every dragon Gajeel ever killed.

But soon, Acnologia landed to the ground, burnt away into nothing,leaving no skeleton behind. All the remaining mist cleared away and the souls of the dead that were lost in the mist came forth and began to make there way over to the whalebone bridge. Gajeel was bloodied and panting from his battle, he fell to his knees, exhausted from what occurred, only to have Levy run over to him and hug him tightly.

"It's over." she whispered "You killed him! We won!"

"Gihihihi." Gajeel smirked "Son of a bitch is finally dead." they were suddenly joined by Guildarts and the heroes from the past.

"All hail the Dragonborn!" Mavis suddenly yelled in happiness, finally seeing the beast that took her life, dead.

"All hail the Dragonborn!" everyone shouted together "The true Dragonslayer!" Guildarts suddenly walked over to Gajeel and watched as Levy helped him up.

"That was a spectacular battle Dragonborn." Guildarts clapped "You've truly proven yourself worthy to one day enter Shor's Hall. Please, come join us for a little bit to celebrate your victory."

"Thanks." Gajeel puffed "But I think it's better I go home. I promised myself to take Levy back to Skyrim and I intend keeping it." a smile appeared on Guildarts face at his words.

"So it seems." he smiled "You are still needed in Tamriel. I won't stop you from what you have to do."

"Please, accept this Shout from us." Goldmine suddenly said to them "If you ever need help in battle, we will be summoned to help you." at that moment, the words for a Shout called _Call of Valor_ melded their way into Gajeel's mind and he could feel the words thumping in his very being.

"Farewell Dragonborn and friend." Prect smiled "We will see you again one day." at that moment, the three heroes backed up and joined Guildarts in a Shout:

 _ **" Nahl...Daal...Vus!"**_ the Shout hit Gajeel and Levy and pushed them back a little bit; but soon, the area around them began to fade away and complete darkness took over.


	21. Chapter 21

Author's note: Here we are! The Epilogue to Ancient Scrawlings! I want to thank everyone who stuck it out with the series, it means so much to me and good news is a spinoff is underway! _Ancient Scrawlings V: DawnGuard_! It will premiere very soon! Enjoy the final chapter!

* * *

 _And the Scrolls have foretold, of black wings in the cold, That when brothers wage war come unfurled! Acnologia, Bane of Kings, ancient shadow unbound, With a hunger to swallow the world! - Song of the Dragonborn_

 **Chapter 21: Epilogue.**

Darkness surrounded the two Nords who were Shouted back into Nirn. Soon a vision of light appeared before them, a snowy mountain top where the snow poured heavily; The Throat of the World. The sounds of roars, filled the air as Gajeel and Levy blinked a few times to get use to their new surroundings. It was slightly dark out so it showed it had to be night time. When their visions cleared, Gajeel and Levy looked around to find themselves surrounded by multiple dragons. What surprised them the most was that none of the dragons looked to attack Gajeel and Levy.

"So, it is done." a voice suddenly said. Gajeel and Levy looked where the voice came from and found Wessologia, sitting on The Word Wall, with a look of depression on his face "Acnologia dilon. The Eldest is no more, he who came before all others, and has always been."

"You don't seem so damn happy about it." Gajeel said to the dragon, becoming slightly suspicious of the dragon's reaction to all this.

"Happy?" Wessologia asked "No, I am not happy. Zeymahi lost ont du'ol Barmahu. Acnologia was once the crown of our father Akatosh's creation. You did what was necessary, Acnologia had flown far from the path of right action in his pahlok- the arrogance of his power. But I cannot celebrate his fall. Zu'u tiiraaz ahst ok mah. He was my brother once. This world will never be the same." Levy looked and realized the dragon's pain; he knew Acnologia's demise was for the best, but he was still his brother and loved him dearly.

"Rok funta koraav. Perhaps now you have some insight into the forces that shape the vennesetiid... the currents of Time; but I forget myself. Krosis. So los mid fahdon. Melancholy is an easy trap for a dovah to fall into. You have won a mighty victory. Sahrot krongrah- one that will echo through all the ages of this world for those who have eyes to see. Savor your triumph, Dovahkiin. This is not the last of what you will write upon the currents of Time." Wessologia suddenly began to spread his wings and the other dragons who lounged around did the same "Goraan! I feel younger than I have in many an age. Many of the dovah are now scattered across Keizaal. Without Acnologia's lordship, they may yet bow to the vahzen... rightness of my Thu'um."

He flew mid air and continued his speech.

"But willing or no," Wessologia continued "they will hear it! Fare thee well, Dovahkiin!" as he left, a chant began with the dragons:

 _"Acnologia mahlaan._

 _Sahrot thur qahnaraan._

 _Acnologia mahlaan_

 _Dovahkiin los ok dovahkriid._

 _Acnologia mahlaan_

 _Thu'umii los nahlot._

 _Acnologia mahlaan_

 _Mu los vomir."_

The dragons flew away from The Throat of the World to join Wessologia, all except one; Skiadrum.

"Pruzah wundunne wah Wuth Gein." the dragon smirked at Gajeel "I wish the Old One luck in his... quest. But I doubt many will wish to exchange Acnologia's lordship for the tyranny of Wessologia's 'Way of the Voice.' As for myself, you've proven your mastery twice over. Thuri, Dovahkiin. I gladly acknowledge the power of your Thu'um. Zu'u Skiadrum. Call me when you have need, and I will come if I can." he then took flight and began to fly in circles around the mountain top.

"So that's it." Levy said out loud "The world's safe again. How are you handling t- Gajeel? Gajeel what's wrong?" she looked at her Thane and noticed he looked at the snowy night sky, deep in thought; something was definitely on his mind "Is everything ok?"

"Something doesn't add up." Gajeel suddenly said "With Acnologia. When I kill a dragon, I'm supposed to take it's soul when it dies right? Back in Sovrngarde, it didn't happen with Acnologia. So why the fuck didn't I take that bastard's soul?" Levy was about to say something but nothing came out; Gajeel had a point, why didn't he take Acnologia's soul?

"That is a very big problem." Levy realized with wide eyes "What do we do now?!"

"Let's go ask those geezers. They're close by and know a lot of shit, maybe they can figure this mind-fuck out." nodding in agreement, the two Nords then Fast Traveled to High Hrothgar.

* * *

The Greybeards were having a meeting when Gajeel and Levy entered the room, the moment they did, the old men got up from their seats, ending their meeting. Makarov looked up and found Gajeel and Levy staring back at him.

"I can see it in your eyes." he said to them "You've seen the land of the Gods and returned. Does this mean... it is done? Is Acnologia truly defeated?"

"He's been defeated." Levy admitted "Gajeel killed him with his own hands."

"At last. It is over. Perhaps it was all worth it in the end. "

"Listen," Gajeel suddenly said "we got something to ask ya." Makarov looked at the Dragonborn with questioning eyes, he immediately sat down and invited the two Nords to join him. It was then, Gajeel began to tell the elder everything. From when they spoke with Skiadrum, to Acnologia's demise.

"The problem with all this," Gajeel added "is I didn't absorb that fucking bastard's soul! Is he really dead?!" Makarov thought for a moment and began his answer.

"Perhaps, perhaps not." Makarov answered "Dragons are not like normal mortal creatures, and Acnologia is unique even among dragonkind. He may be permitted to return at the end of time to fulfill his destiny as the World-Eater; but that is for the Gods to decide. You have done your part." Gajeel felt a slight pang in his chest, so Acnologia was dead; for now. Him defeating the dragon was only pushing the world's fate back for a certian amount of time.

"So what the hell am I gonna do now?"

"You've shown yourself mighty, both in Voice and deed. In order to defeat Acnologia, you've gained mastery of dreadful weapons. Now it is up to you to decide what to do with your power and skill. Will you be a hero whose name is remembered in song throughout the ages? Or will your name be a curse to future generations? Or will you merely fade from history, unremembered? Let the Way of the Voice be your guide, and the path of wisdom will be clear to you. Breath and focus, Dragonborn. Your future lies before you." the words had quite an impact on Gajeel, and when thinking about it for a second, he decided what he was going to do next. Gajeel and Levy thanked the old man for his time before they made their way outside of High Hrothgar.

"So..." Levy sighed as she took in the cold night air "Now that Acnologia is defeated, do you plan on any more adventures or-" she was suddenly interuppted with a searing kiss from Gajeel.

"I know the first thing I'm doing now I don't got a fucking dragon to chase after." Gajeel smirked after kissing his Housecarl.

"Y-you do?"

"That necklace you wear, it's an Amulet of Mara isn't it?" Levy's eyes buldged right out of her skull when he said that. She pulled the amulet out of the inside of her armor, revealing the pendant. Mara was the Goddess of Love and Marriage, anyone who wore her amulet meant they were single and ready for marriage.

"Y-yes it is. H-how did you-" she stopped herself when she watched Gajeel pull out of the neck area of his armor, his own Amulet of Mara.

"So whaddya say Shrimp?" Gajeel smirked "It's obvious we gotta thing for each other and something going on. How about we give it a shot and get hitched?" Levy blinked owlishy for a moment before tears began to stream down her face and her sniffling shook her entire body "O-oi?! What ya cryin for?! I- I didn't mean-" he was shocked when Levy suddenly kissed him.

"Yes!" Levy replied "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Gajeel smirked at her words and lifted her up like a sack of potatoes.

"Then it's settled then! Let's head to Riften and get hitched! Gihihihihi." with that decided, he tapped Riften on his map and the two Fast Traveled to Riften to get married.

 **The End.**


End file.
